


The Story of Their Home

by Mu_fangirl



Series: The Story of The Eleven Men [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marriage, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 48,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: Haknyeon loves Juyeon, there is no doubt in his heart but storms keep happening to their relationship, some are easy and some are hard but at the end, they'll be just fine, right?Jacob starts to question his decision for agreeing to be their boyfriends.Sunwoo has made his mind, he will erase his parents from his life because they just won't accept him for what he is, but that's just not how things works, isn't it?Chanhee and Changmin is officially married and see how their marriage life is.Younghoon and Hyunjae might just be the first one to tie the knot after Chanhee and Changmin.(Basically a book about their life, lots of fluff and sweet moments but also conflicts)
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Ju Haknyeon/Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: The Story of The Eleven Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Japan

The sun shined, penetrating to the room through between the curtains. The rectangle shaped clock placed on the small table next the to comfy bed went off but it failed to bother the two men who were still deep in their sleep.

Instead, the shorter out of two snuggled closer to the man beside him. Arms tangled around each other's bodies and so were their legs.

Even until the sound of the alarm died, they both were still in a deep slumber.

It wasn't until an hour later when the older one finally woke up.

Seeing the face of his lover as soon as he opened his eyes, he couldn't wish for more. Just being able to do this every morning for the rest of his life alone is a bless for him, but that alone was a wish too, right?

That man just stayed there, eyes glued at his love, hand caressing the other's hair down to his face.

Those actions in fact woke the sleeping man up. Another cute sight for the older as his lover was rubbing his eyes half-awake.

"Good Morning Baby" greeted the older

Right now, they were at the phase where they called each other with sweet nicknames. The younger did still flinch at those sweet names sometimes, though only the ones that triggered his past. But then he kept reminding himself, that part of his life was over.

"Morning hyung" greeted the younger back

"Do you have a good sleep?" asked the older

"Yes hyung" said the younger, _'thanks to you'_ that part he kept it to himself.

"Do you have a good sleep too hyung?" he continued

"Of course, as long as you're beside me then it's a good sleep all night" answered the older.

The younger looked away as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. He was still trying to get used to receiving compliments. Something that didn't happen at a regular daily basis on his life before.

Without warning, the older started to attack the latter with kisses everywhere on his face.

"Hahaahh Stophh it hyung..... Juyeon hyungggg" giggled the younger when the older, Lee Juyeon, also started to tikcle his body.

"Hyuunghhh...." whined the younger 

By the time Juyeon finally stopped, after an endless begging from the latter, the younger was indeed out of breath from laughing too much.

"I love your laugh Haknyeon ah, laugh a lot for me, okay?" said Juyeon not much later.

It brought a bigger smile to Haknyeon's face, "Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon leaned forward and pulled Juyeon into a sweet kiss sessions.

This is their third day in Tokyo, they were planning to stay in Japan for two weeks. Though the last two day in that two weeks wouldn't be considered as vacation because Juyeon would be attending a conference here. 

It meant Haknyeon would be left alone and that would be really boring.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Juyeon, after they parted away.

"I wanna see flowers" said Haknyeon

"Alright then I know a few parks that have beautiful flowers and after that, we can go to the night market. The market is much more beautiful at night" said Juyeon

"I'd love that hyung" said Haknyeon

"However, that place is also more crowded at night so you have to stay close with me okay?" asked Juyeon

"Of course hyung" said Haknyeon, shuddering at the thought of being lost in the middle of Tokyo and worse, he certainly couldn't speak the language.

Haknyeon's phone suddenly vibrated. "Wait hyung" said Haknyeon as he reached out to the small table for his phone.

"It's Jacob hyung" said Haknyeon as he sat up and got off the bed.

Haknyeon went to the balcony to answer the call, "Good Morning Jacob hyung..." and the rest was a blur to Juyeon's ears.

It was the fifth time Jacob had called since they arrived there. Juyeon swore that the man couldn't stop worrying about Haknyeon.

Juyeon glanced at the clock and it showed 9 in the morning so he decided to cook breakfast for both of them.

They were staying at the house owned by Juyeon himself, he bought the house three years ago when he had started having work trips to Japan more frequent. 

The house was a two storey modern house located few hours from the airport. On the first floor, there were four rooms which were a joined kitchen with dining room, a living room, Juyeon's working room, and a bathroom. While on the second floor, there were two bedrooms, one main bedroom and one guest bedroom, a spacious family room, and one vacant room.

In front of each bedroom, there was a balcony. The house also had a small front yard and a terrace. It was modest but Haknyeon liked it very much. 

Meanwhile inside the main bedroom, where they were sleeping at, there were a king-sized bed, a tv on the table across the bed, a bathroom, a dresser, a wardrobe, a small sofa, and a small table.

Actually, Juyeon was just glad that Haknyeon liked the house. It had always been a dream for him to bring someone he loved to this house and he finally got the chance to do so.

_________________________________________________

  
Juyeon and Haknyeon left the house at twelve and since Juyeon didn't bring his car here so they had to use taxi services but it wasn't a problem for them.

The first park where Juyeon took Haknyeon to was really beautiful. Lots of flowers were blooming at these days, so colorful. 

It wowed both of them, especially Haknyeon who had never been to this kind of park before.

They took a lot of pictures; pictures of them, of the flower, and of either of them. Juyeon surely had managed to capture precious moments of his boyfriend, when he smiled mostly.

"Look, I don't which one is prettier, this flower or this flower?" said Juyeon as he showed Haknyeon the photo.

Juyeon was referring to the real flowers and to Haknyeon which sent Haknyeon's face red.

"Hyung.... You're so cheesy" said Haknyeon, trying to hide the fact that he was shy but loving it.

"I'm being serious though" said Juyeon, faking confusion on his expression.

"C'mon, let's take a photo of both of us" said Haknyeon, changing the topic.

"Alright alright" said Juyeon, chuckling.

Both of them had a really good time there and they didn't even realized that they had spent two hours just by walking, talking, and taking photos.

So when Juyeon took notice of the time, he decided that it was time for them to go to the next destination.

_________________________________________________

  
The second park was no less pretty than the last one, this park was smaller but the types of flowers were more diverse.

It gave a calm feeling for Haknyeon, the flowers did. He really felt more relax than he had ever been before.

"Hyung aren't they so beautiful?" asked Haknyeon

"Yes, so beautiful" said Juyeon but his eyes were staring at Haknyeon

"Not me hyunggg, the flowers..." whined Haknyeon, blushing.

"What? You are beautiful" said Juyeon, throwing his arms around Haknyeon's shoulder.

"You too hyung" said Haknyeon

They stood under a big tree, some of the leaves were falling down to the ground.

"I really love you Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, his hands were cupping Haknyeon's face.

"I love you too Juyeon hyung" said Haknyeon, no hesitation in his voice.

"Can I kiss you here?" asked Juyeon

Haknyeon smiled and nodded.

With that Juyeon leaned closer and their lips met. Juyeon hands moved to Haknyeon's waist, to pull him closer and Haknyeon put his hands around Juyeon's neck.

For a moment there, the world was theirs and nothing else mattered.

They both were rectulant to pull back but the lack of air forced them to.

"We just made a precious memory here" said Juyeon, faces inches from Haknyeon

"I know" said Haknyeon, "Let's come back here in the future hyung" said Haknyeon

"Of course, we can go back here anytime you want" said Juyeon

They kissed one last time before pulling back for real.

"Let's go baby, we should probably go to the market now" said Juyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

They walked away hand in hand.

__________________________________________________

  
When they arrived at the night market, it was pretty much crowded like how Juyeon had said it before.

Juyeon, of course, kept Haknyeon close with him. He never let go of Haknyeon's hand since the moment they had arrived there.

"Hyung, can we try that?" asked Haknyeon, finger pointing at one food booth.

"That one? Okay let's go" said Juyeon

Juyeon was feeling super happy to see Haknyeon ate a lot of food. One of Haknyeon's habits that Juyeon recently discovered was that he liked to stuff a lot of food in his mouth first before chewing it, much alike like a hamster.

It just made the man a thousand times cuter.

There were many types of food at the market, from snacks to heavy meals, drinks, and there were also souvenir shops.

Juyeon made a note to himself to buy Haknyeon gift from one of the shops later.

They hadn't even tried half of the foods but Haknyeon was already full and so was Juyeon.

"Are you sure you don't want to try another food?" asked Juyeon

"I'm so full hyung, maybe not tonight" said Haknyeon, "But are you still hungry hyung? I can accompany you to eat, I'm not tired hyung" said Haknyeon

"No, I'm also full" said Juyeon

"Are you sure?" asked Haknyeon, they were now sitting on one of the benches at the more secluded area from the crowd.

"Well I'm full for food but maybe some drinks will do" said Juyeon

"Smoothies? Milk tea? Milkshake? Juice?" asked Haknyeon, listing the booths he saw earlier.

"Milk tea will be nice, how about you Hakyeon ah?" asked Juyeon

"Milk tea for me too" said Haknyeon, "Let's go hyung"

"No, you just wait here, I'll go and buy it" said Juyeon, pulling Haknyeon to sit back down.

"But I'm fine hyung, I'm not tired at all" protested Haknyeon

Juyeon knew that the younger as a matter of fact was tired, it was actually written clear on his face if he looked closer enough because Haknyeon was surely trying to hide it.

"No just wait here and secure the seat for us" said Juyeon, finally able to think of a reason.

"If we both go, this seat will probably be taken by someone else" said Juyeon

"Alright then hyung, I'll wait here" said Haknyeon

"Great, I'll be quick" said Juyeon, kissing Haknyeon's forehead before he finally left.

As he waited, Haknyeon kept himself busy by playing with his phone, checking his social media, replying texts, and other stuff. Jacob had surely sent him more than twenty texts but he was actually liking the attention.

He was actually feeling a little uncomfortable being alone there but Juyeon would be back soon anyway so it didn't really matter.

What he didn't notice was a group of men, adult men maybe around 35 to 40 years old, that were walking towards his direction. 

They didn't actually walked up to him but one of them was attracted by Haknyeon. While Haknyeon himself wasn't even aware of them until one talked to him.

_"Hey pretty boy~"_

_"What are you doing here alone?~"_

It was crystal clear that the man was drunk just from how he slurred his words and the way he couldn't walk upright. All of them were pretty drunk and it sent Haknyeon on high alert.

 _"I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese"_ said Haknyeon in english, he was trying to be polite to him.

 _"No... Worries... Fun... Let's have fun yeahh?"_ the man spoke in a broken english.

His other friends were laughing and they were looking like they were about to join him.

_"I'm so sorry but please leave me alone, I'm uncomfortable by your actions and I will report to the police if you don't leave" said Haknyeon_

Those men just laughed at Haknyeon's words, not sure if they truly understood what he meant. Haknyeon was praying really hard for Juyeon to come back really soon.

Haknyeon was aware that he was being harassed by them at the moment and the few people who were nearby just stood still or even left the scene, maybe also scared of them.

Not wanting to be there any longer, Haknyeon stood up and intending to walk away.

But to his bad luck, the man suddenly held Haknyeon's arm, preventing him from leaving.

 _"I'm sorry what are you doing?"_ asked Haknyeon

 _"Play with us~ Don't be shy~ We won't bite, once~"_ another man spoke in english, they all laughed and Haknyeon was getting more scared.

 _"No Please let go of my arm"_ said Haknyeon, he tried to pull back but the man's grip was stronger than he thought.

Haknyeon wanted to scream for help but he didn't want to make a scene and ending up making new troubles for him. And seeing no sign of Juyeon, Haknyeon knew he had to do something by himself.

So he composed himself, he tried to show that he wasn't scared of them. Haknyeon waited for the right chance, he waited until the man's grip loosened up a little and he waited until there was a slit for him to run.

And when those moments came, he wasted no more time and made his escape, pushing past them hard and ran fast on his heels.

Haknyeon heard their rough voices calling him or more like shouting and cursing at him but he didn't look back at all. 

Thankfully when he finally stopped running, he saw none of the man behind him, either too drunk to run or they just decided to prey on another person. Regardless, he was grateful.

But now he had a new issue, 

He didn't know where the hell he was.

Haknyeon was too busy running to notice where he was going. He tried to ask some people around but none of them spoke english and it just frustated him.

No sign of Juyeon nor any security guard either.

And he couldn't call Juyeon's phone either because his phone was dead since they were on the second park earlier.

Really, he must've done something in his previous life that all he kept getting was bad luck 

Now, he felt like crying because what he feared just came true, being lost. Though he was sure that Juyeon was looking for him now but the thought of being alone there scared him.

What if that group of men saw him there and decided to harass him again or worse, what if he bumped into someone a worse personality.

Haknyeon squatted down there on the ground, feeling hopeless as he could do nothing but wait. He didn't dare to leave the place just in case he made it harder for Juyeon to find him.

Tears were seconds away from escaping his eyes, he hated feeling vulnerable.

All the anxieties he just managed to put aside began to crawl back to his mind until,

"Ju Haknyeon.."

Haknyeon heard his name being said as a hand reaching out came into his view.

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. Not Your Fault

"Ju Haknyeon.."

Haknyeon heard his name being mentioned as a hand reaching out at him came into his view.

But it wasn't Juyeon's voice yet the voice was familiar to his ears.

Haknyeon looked up to see who it was and to his surprise, he saw someone he wasn't expecting at all.

"..M..Minho-ssi.." said Haknyeon

Minho felt something in him, something he couldn't describe, when he saw the teary eyes of the man.

Like the feeling of protectiveness over the younger guy but also something else.

"You're okay?" asked Minho, he was leaning down.

Minho had accidentally seen Haknyeon being harassed by some drunken men and was about to help him when he saw Haknyeon fled. He never thought he would see Haknyeon in Tokyo in the first place, such a coincidence.

It took time for him to find the younger again because he ran really fast but he was glad he finally did.

Haknyeon stared at the hand in front of him, after a moment of thinking, he decided to take it.

"T..thank you Minho-ssi" said Haknyeon as he received the hand.

"I saw what happened back there, are you okay?" asked Minho

"I'm okay, they didn't hurt me" said Haknyeon

"That's good to hear" said Minho, "I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to interfere, I was about to but you already escaped"

"It's... It's fine" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon was still visibly shaking a little so Minho took off his jacket and wrapped it around Haknyeon's shoulder.

When Minho came too close, he was a little taken aback. 

"There you go" said Minho 

"You don't have to do this Minho-ssi" said Haknyeon

"It's fine, I think you need it more than I do" said Minho, "And call me hyung, okay?" asked Minho

"Yes... h..hyung" said Haknyeon, a little unsure.

Haknyeon didn't know what to say but he was grateful for him because he didn't feel afraid anymore.

"Hyung, I'm sorry but can you call Juyeon hyung's phone for me?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course" said Minho, a little dissapointed that he couldn't be alone with him a little longer. He didn't even know why he was feeling disappointed over that.

Juyeon, on the other side, was panicking as he was looking for his boyfriend. When he got back to the bench, there was no one.

He tried asking few people around and was really shocked to hear what happened.

Now his sole goal was to find him and made sure he was alright.

So when a call from Minho came, he was actually gonna ignore it but something told him that he had to answer him.

Juyeon was glad he did,

"Haknyeon's with me, he's fine" 

It came as a relief to him to hear that, the questions remained unasked. So after knowing where they were, he immediately went there.

Minho and Haknyeon were sitting on a bench, Minho was looking at Haknyeon while Haknyeon was looking at his own laps.

 _"Haknyeon ah!"_ called Juyeon as soon as he spotted them.

"Juyeon hyung.." said Haknyeon, quickly running to his boyfriend

Juyeon hugged Haknyeon thightly and so did Haknyeon.

"You're okay baby?" asked Juyeon, "Yes hyung, I'm okay" said Haknyeon

"I'm sorry, I should've never left you alone... This is my fault, I'm so sorry" said Juyeon

"Don't be hyung, it's over hyung and I'm okay" said Haknyeon

Minho didn't know what to do, he didn't exactly feel happy watching the interactions in front of him but he couldn't do anything either.

"Whose jacket is this?" asked Juyeon after they separated.

"It belongs to Minho hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon turned to face Minho, "Thank you Minho hyung for helping me" said Haknyeon as he handed the jacket back.

"Anytime" said Minho, smiling at the man.

"Thank you Minho" said Juyeon

"Yeah just keep him safe okay?" asked Minho

"Will do" said Juyeon, he was thankful to him but somehow he didn't like the way he stared at his boyfriend.

That was why he pulled the younger closer,

"Let's go home Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

After bidding goodbye to Minho, they finally left to find a cab.

But as the pair walked away, Minho's eyes couldn't look away from their holding hands. Only when he couldn't see them again, he then started to walk.

At the back seat of the cab, Haknyeon was a little quiet. Well of course he would, after what had happened.

"Are you sleepy?" asked Juyeon, "You can sleep baby" said Juyeon

For once, Haknyeon didn't let out a protest.

Juyeon had his arm around Haknyeon's shoulders and Haknyeon had his head leaning on Juyeon's shoulder.

Haknyeon adjusted his position to make himself more comfortable.

"Everything's gonna be alright" said Juyeon

Haknyeon finally closed his eyes and let sleep took over.

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon was woken up as Juyeon laid him down on the bed.

"Did I wake you up baby? I'm sorry" said Juyeon, he tried to move as slow as possible but obviously it didn't work.

"I'm sorry hyung, I must be heavy, right?" asked Haknyeon

"Not at all baby" said Juyeon

"Go back to sleep Haknyeon ah, I'll join you in a minute" said Juyeon, kissing Haknyeon's forehead.

"Goodnight hyung, I love you" said Haknyeon

"Goodnight Haknyeon ah, love you" said Juyeon

Juyeon went to the bathroom and he looked at his own reflection on the mirror.

He was angry at himself because he should have never left Haknyeon alone.

No matter what the others said, it was his fault. It was what he believed.

And he was also angry because he brought Haknyeon here so he could have a good time and relax but that clearly didn't happened. He broke his words to his boyfriend.

Of course after this, sleep was something he wouldn't be able to do.

When he entered the bedroom again, Haknyeon was in a curled up position.

"I'm so sorry baby" said Juyeon as he moved the hair on Haknyeon's forehead aside.

"I'm so sorry" said Juyeon

And that was how he spent the whole night watching his boyfriend sleeping.

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
Haknyeon woke up the next day, catching the older spacing out next to him.

Only when Haknyeon gave a gentle pat on the older's hand, he finally came back to reality.

"Hyung, what are you thinking of?" asked Haknyeon

"Good Morning Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Good Morning hyung" said Haknyeon

"It's nothing Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Are you sure? You looked pretty tense a while ago" said Haknyeon

"Don't worry Haknyeon ah, it's nothing... really" said Juyeon

"I'm just gonna cook breakfast for us now, you can sleep a little more until the breakfast is ready" said Juyeon

It was pretty clear that Juyeon was avoiding the topic.

'Was it because of yesterday?' thought Haknyeon

Haknyeon was sure that Juyeon must've felt guilty because he was the one who had asked him to wait on the bench alone.

But Haknyeon didn't blame Juyeon at all, what happened to him was horrible and could've led to something worse but he was fine. He was shaken up a little but that was all, no further damage was done.

And Juyeon shouldn't beat himself up for something he couldn't control.

Haknyeon decided to go after Juyeon to the kitchen, maybe he could try his best to assure the older that he was fine.

When he entered the kitchen, Juyeon was so focused on cooking that he didn't notice Haknyeon's arrival.

The younger walked up to Juyeon then he slowly wrapped his arms around Juyeon's waist from behind.

Juyeon's body tensed a bit, maybe from the sudden contact, but it relaxed soon after.

"Hyung..." whispered Haknyeon

"Hmm?" asked Juyeon

Instead of answering, Haknyeon just tighten the hug.

Haknyeon buried his head against Juyeon's back.

"I can't focus if you do this, baby" said Juyeon

"Yes you can" said Haknyeon

Instead of letting go, he just nuzzled his head against the older's back affectionately.

Juyeon chuckled a bit before continuing what he was doing. He was making some pancakes and luckily he was making the last two pieces when Haknyeon came.

"I'm all done baby" said Juyeon, turning off the stove.

Haknyeon finally let go as he quickly moved to the table.

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

But only Haknyeon who was actually 'eating' because Juyeon was only playing with his food.

"Hyung, what if we just stay home today? We can watch movies" said Haknyeon

"Let's do that baby" said Juyeon, flashing a smile at him.

"Can I pick the movie?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course baby" said Juyeon

Because they had a lot of time so Haknyeon decided that they should do a drama series marathon. And with that being said, Haknyeon's choice was Descendant of The Sun.

They both had seen the drama before but there was nothing wrong with rewatching, right?

"You're comfortable yet Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon

"Always, with you" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon kept glancing at the older the whole time they were watching. He caught him spacing out more than once.

And when he was spacing out, his expression was sometimes stern, sometimes it showed what he noticed as anger or guilt.

"Hyung.." called Haknyeon softly, they were only in the middle of the fifth episode.

"Juyeon hyung.." called Haknyeon again when Juyeon wasn't answering.

"Yes baby?" asked Juyeon, noticing that Haknyeon was staring at him.

"Why do you keep spacing out today hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Really? I didn't notice" said Juyeon

"Don't lie hyung" said Haknyeon, sitting upright so he could faced him properly.

"What's going on in your mind hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Please be honest with me hyung, no lies please" said Haknyeon

Juyeon took a breath before he continued, "It's my fault Haknyeon ah...... What happened to you last night" said Juyeon, looking down.

"I promise you healing but you get another trauma instead" said Juyeon

"I am healing hyung" said Haknyeon

"With you, I am hyung" said Haknyeon

The fact that Juyeon was acting this way made Haknyeon believe in him a lot more, he knew that the older would take a really good care of him.

"I'm a little scared because of what happened yesterday but I'm fine hyung" said Haknyeon

"What happened was nothing compared to what I have gone through" said Haknyeon

"But I should've let you come with me" said Juyeon

"And last night could've gone worse, we were lucky.." said Juyeon

"But it didn't so stop blaming yourself, hyung........ 'Cause I don't and that means you're just wasting your own time" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon could tell that there was still a storm raging inside the latter's mind and heart. 

"Look at me hyung" said Haknyeon

Juyeon complied but he wasn't expecting a soft lips reaching his own lips at all.

Haknyeon's right hand was on Juyeon's right cheek, it felt warm and soothing for him.

When Haknyeon pulled back, Juyeon almost whined at the loss of warmth but Haknyeon brought their forehead together.

"I'm okay hyung" said Haknyeon

"I am, I really am" said Haknyeon

"I feel so terrible at you" said Juyeon, his voice started to shake a little.

"Don't be hyung, you've done a lot for me, which I'm so grateful for" said Haknyeon, he pulled back and looked straight in the other's eyes.

"With everything that has been going on in my life, my past, my divorce, and yesterday..... It's a lot if you ask me but you help me getting through it all" said Haknyeon

"I've said this but I'm just gonna say it again, yesterday was nothing that I can't handle hyung, you helped me to become a stronger person" said Haknyeon

"I did?" asked Juyeon

"Yes you did hyung" said Haknyeon, chuckling a little.

They had little tears on their eyes but it was far from sad tears.

This time, it was Juyeon who brought their lips together and Haknyeon wasn't gonna start complaining either.

Juyeon slowly pulled Haknyeon closer and closer and without realizing, Haknyeon was already on Juyeon's lap in no time.

Haknyeon's hand was kneading the back of Juyeon's head, slipping his fingers through his hair, while the other hand was hanging freely on Juyeon's shoulder.

Suddenly Juyeon pulled back, only to say, "We need to stop or else I won't be able to hold myself Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Then don't hyung" said Haknyeon

"Are you sure?" asked Juyeon

Instead of answering, Haknyeon kissed the older again. Haknyeon had the lead for a moment before he let Juyeon took it.

"I'm...ready..hyung" said Haknyeon between the kiss.

Juyeon changed their position with a swift move. Right now, Haknyeon was laying on the spacious couch with Juyeon on the top of him.

The older started to kiss Haknyeon's neck, he sucked and bit the smooth skin, leaving purple marks here and there.

Moans escaped Haknyeon's mouth, he tried to cover his mouth but Juyeon pulled his hand away. Haknyeon took it as permission to let his moans free.

Juyeon went back up and stared at his lover, faces only inches away. "I love you Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"I love you too Juyeon hyung" said Haknyeon

This time Haknyeon didn't see the face of his ex-husband, it was only Juyeon's this time. The traumatizing memory didn't fill his mind this time, nothing like the first time they had tried to make love which ended up with Haknyeon screaming and crying in terror from the trauma.

At this moment, Haknyeon was now able to convince his mind and body that Juyeon was nothing like his ex-husband.

That doing this, will do nothing to harm him.

Ju Haknyeon trusted Lee Juyeon with his life.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like the story and I'm open to any suggestion or any comment at all 😊😊😊😊


	3. Wedding Day

~~ Two Weeks Later ~~

Standing in front of a big mirror, a man dressed in suit was looking at his own reflection.

The suit was dominated by the color of white but the suit's lapel was black. The shirt beneath the suit and the trousers were also in white. Not to forget, he was also wearing a dark blue bow tie around his slim neck, completing the flawless look.

"You look very handsome Chanhee ya"

The voice made the said man looked away from the mirror to the owner of the voice.

"Thank you Jacob hyung" said Chanhee, smiling at the older.

"Are you nervous?" asked another person on the room

"I'm not nervous, Younghoon hyung........ I'm just afraid that something will go wrong" said Chanhee

"Everything will be just fine, Chanhee ya" said Younghoon

"This is your day, don't worry about anything else" 

"You're right Kevin ah" said Chanhee, trying to control his feeling.

Jacob was dressed in a navy suit, Younghoon was dressed in a dark grey suit, while Kevin was dressed in dark red suit.

"Anyway, I still can't believe you let us draw names from a hat to decide who's gonna be your best man" said Kevin

"Because you all are my best men so I can't choose. Therefore to be fair, that way is the best option" said Chanhee

"I'm flattered, that's so sweet" said Kevin

"And that also means my luck is better than yours" said Younghoon

"It's my honor to be your best man today Chanhee ya" said Younghoon

"It's my honor too to have you as my best man" said Chanhee

"This is really heartwarming, I feel like crying" said Kevin

"Noo.. Don't start crying because you're gonna make me cry too" said Jacob

"Let's talk about something else.." said Chanhee, he surely did not want his make up to wear off right before the big moment.

"Yeah, great idea" said Kevin

"Where are Haknyeon and Juyeon? Are they still on the plane?" asked Chanhee

"No, they should have landed an hour ago" said Jacob

"These past two weeks felt like a year, I miss them" said Kevin

A knock on the door interrupted their conversations, "Come in" said Chanhee

"I'm here to meet the luckiest guy on earth" 

"Haknyeon ah!!" exclaimed all of them

"I miss you all" said Haknyeon, running a little to them.

"We miss you too" said Chanhee

They engulfed Haknyeon in a group hug, much to Haknyeon miss.

"Welcome home Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"The house felt so empty without you and Juyeon" said Younghoon

"You look... happier Haknyeon ah" said Kevin

Haknyeon was radiating happiness to his surroundings and it didn't go unnoticed by them.

"I am even happier now that I have seen you all" said Haknyeon who was dressed in an ocean blue colored suit.

"And Chanhee hyung, good luck for today!" cheered Haknyeon

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Chanhee, feeling more relaxed that his family was finally whole again. 

"Where are your suitcases?" asked Jacob

"Still in the car, Juyeon hyung and I decided to just unpack later" said Haknyeon

The door was suddenly opened from the outside and Sunwoo who was dressed in a black suit walked in.

"Haknyeon hyung?! When did you arrive? Gosh, I miss you hyung" asked Sunwoo, he went to Haknyeon to hug the older.

"Just a moment ago" said Haknyeon, returning the hug, "I miss you too Sunwoo ya"

"So how's Tokyo?" asked Sunwoo

"Tokyo's so great, we all should go there sometimes" said Haknyeon

"Definitely" said Sunwoo

"Oh right, I almost forget.... I want to inform Chanhee hyung that most of the guests have arrived" said Sunwoo

"We're ready whenever you are hyung" said Sunwoo

"How about Changmin?" asked Chanhee

"He's all set, he's waiting for your cue" said Sunwoo

Chanhee looked at his _brothers_ one by one before he took one deep breath, 

"I'm ready" said Chanhee

"You got this Chanhee ya" said Younghoon

They gave a hug to Chanhee one by one before leaving the room to join with the other guests.

"I'm so happy for you and Changmin hyung, you both deserve to be happy" said Haknyeon as he hugged the older

"Thank you Haknyeon ah, we all deserve to be happy" said Chanhee

"Good luck hyung" said Haknyeon, before he finally left the room.

Now it was only Chanhee alone in the room, just minutes away from meeting the man who would spend the rest of his life with him. 

"....I can do this..." whispered Chanhee to himself.

His hands reached for the knobs and after taking another deep breath, he finally pulled the door open with no doubt in his heart.

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"I love you son" said Chanhee's father

"I love you too dad" said Chanhee

"Let's go son" asked Chanhee's father, offering his arm.

"Promise not to let me fall?" asked Chanhee, holding his father's arm.

"Never" said his father

With that, they started to enter the garden of Sangyeon's mansion. As they walked down the aisle along with the wedding song echoing throughout the garden, Chanhee took glances at the people there but as soon as he looked straight, he couldn't take his eyes off his soon to be husband.

Changmin was dressed in a black suit, the trousers were black and so was the bow tie, only the shirt beneath was white. He looked stunning on his eyes.

Well he always looked stunning on Chanhee's eyes but today, he looked way more like a perfection.

As they walked closer, Chanhee could see Changmin wiping his eyes several times, there were some tears on his eyes.

"I trust you to take care of my son well" said his father to Changmin

"You have nothing to worry, sir. Your son is in a good hand" said Changmin as he took Chanhee hand and led him to the center of the altar.

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"Do you take Choi Chanhee as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"..I do.." said Changmin, looking nowhere but Chanhee's eyes.

"Do you take Ji Changmin as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"..I do.." said Chanhee, he had the most genuine smile written across his face.

Sangyeon who was Changmin's best man went to Changmin and handed him the box of the rings.

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness to you and only you, Ji Changmin" said Chanhee after Changmin put the ring on his finger

"I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness to you and only you, my love, Choi Chanhee" said Changmin after Chanhee did the same to him.

"And with that, I pronounce both of you, husband and husband...." 

"You may now kiss each other"

The guests cheered for them especially their closest friends who was cheering the loudest, Eric even whistled.

"I love you Choi Chanhee" 

"I love you Ji Changmin"

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"I want to thank each of you all for helping us with the wedding preparations and for today too" said Chanhee

"I'm really glad to be a part of this family" said Chanhee

"Particularly Sangyeon hyung who let us use his house to be our wedding place" said Changmin

"Well you both also live here so it's your house too" said Sangyeon, "It is our house" said Sangyeon

They were all sitting, circling a big round table, next to each other's partners obviously.

"I still can't believe you two are now married" said Eric

"I'm pretty sure one of you will join me and Changmin soon" said Chanhee, "you know, tying the knot" 

"Not me and Eric, we still.......have things left to be sorted out first" said Sunwoo

"Besides the older ones should do it first" said Eric

"Who knows, right?" shrugged Hyunjae

"So did you pick a place for honeymoon yet?" asked Juyeon

"Jeju island and we're leaving tonight" said Changmin

"How long will you be gone?" asked Juyeon

"One week, more or less" said Chanhee

"Only one week? That's so short" said Younghoon, "I thought you're gonna stay there for at least two weeks"

"Yeah but Changmin has a very important job to do in two weeks so we have to go back before that" said Chanhee

"There's nothing I could do to postpone the job, I'm so sorry baby" said Changmin

"It's okay Changmin ah" said Chanhee

The song changed into a slow one, a perfect song for a dance.

"Dance with me?" asked Changmin, holding his hand out for Chanhee to take it

"My pleasure" said Chanhee

"See you later guys" said Chanhee as they both left to dance.

Changmin brought Chanhee to the center. Even with the crowd around them, their eyes still glued at each other.

Right at this moment, the world was theirs and they didn't care about anything else.

Their moves was slow, it matched with the song but it was because they enjoyed every single of it. Eyes never left each other's and smile never left their faces.

"Were you crying earlier? Was it a happy tears?" asked Chanhee

"I am crying out of happiness..." said Changmin

"Because of me?" asked Chanhee

"Of course, silly... You look very beautiful and it made me tear up because I'm feeling so lucky to have you as mine" said Changmin

"You look amazing too" said Chanhee

While they were immersed in the kiss they shared, the others began to join them.

Juyeon and Haknyeon was dancing on the corner, they just didn't feel like standing in the center right now.

While Sangyeon, Jacob, and Kevin took turns to dance since three couldn't dance at the same time but they didn't feel bothered by it because whatever the circumstances were, they would always make it work.

"So who knows, huh?" asked Younghoon

"Yup, it could be us soon" said Hyunjae, he had his arms wrapped around Younghoon's waist.

"Don't joke about something serious" said Younghoon

"I'm not joking" said Hyunjae

"But you never even invite me to meet your whole family" said Younghoon

"I'm sorry Hoon ah, I guess we're just too busy and the timing is never right" said Hyunjae

"You've met my family.." said Younghoon

"And I promise I will take you to meet my whole family" said Hyunjae

"When?" asked Younghoon

"Soon darling" said Hyunjae

Hyunjae tried to wipe the pout away from Younghoon's face with kisses. He kept kissing the latter until the pout turned into giggles.

"Alright alright, I'm gonna collect that promise later" said Younghoon

When the song changed into a more upbeat one, Sunwoo pulled Eric to the dance floor.

They danced and laughed at the same time. Definitely a lot of spinning around and exchanging sloppy kisses. Sunwoo even almost fell if it not for Eric's quick reflexes.

Some people were staring at them but no one dared to either stop them or break the fun because they looked heartily happy and having the best time of their life. This was a wedding afterall, the right place and the right time for people to be happy.

Neither Sunwoo nor Eric was drunk but they seemed to be for some people. It was also because the fact that they almost bumped into other people.

"This is so much fun" laughed Sunwoo

"I'm glad you're having fun Sunwoo ya" said Eric

They decided to take a five minutes rest from dancing. 

"I'm gonna go grab us some drinks" said Eric, standing up from the chair.

"Soda for me" said Sunwoo

"Aye aye captain" said Eric, laughing as he walked away.

Not long after Eric left, Kevin came to join Sunwoo at the table.

"Where's Eric?" asked Kevin

"Grabbing a glass of soda for me" said Sunwoo

"Having fun?" asked Kevin, he surely saw them dancing happily earlier.

"Of course I'm..." Sunwoo's words were cut off by a sudden vibration on his inside pocket.

"Wait a sec hyung" said Sunwoo as he took his phone out.

Kevin was watching Sunwoo as the younger was looking at his phone, so immerse in it.

But then Kevin furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the sudden change on the younger's facial expression.

"Something's wrong Sunwoo ya?" asked Kevin, he was worried that something bad might have happened.

"I... I don't feel good hyung.. I'm ju...just gonna go inside for a second" said Sunwoo

"Do you need my help?" asked Kevin

"..n..no hyung" Sunwoo gave him a quick answer, it was like he was trying to leave in such a hurry.

Kevin wanted to go after him but it was clear that Sunwoo did not want his help but maybe it would be a different story with Eric.

Sunwoo had said that Eric was grabbing drinks so Kevin knew where he was and quickly went after him.

"Eric ah!" called Kevin a little louder because of the music when he spotted the younger.

"Yes Kevin hyung? Do you need something?" asked Eric

"It's Sunwoo.." said Kevin, "What's with Sunwoo?" asked Eric

"He was sitting with me when he got a text or a call, I don't know but he suddenly said that he wasn't feeling good and would head inside first" said Kevin

"I think something's not right, I could tell from his face" said Kevin

"Alright, thank you hyung" said Eric, abandoning the drinks and hurriedly went to the pointed direction.

'He was perfectly fine five minutes ago so what the hell happened in those five minutes?' thought Eric

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
Changmin was waiting for Chanhee who just left for the bathroom two minutes ago.

"You feel happy, don't you?" 

Changmin turned around to face the person, he knew that voice very well.

"Why are you still here?" asked Changmin, trying to control his anger.

"It's father to you, you ungrateful son of a bitch" cursed his father

"Don't you dare to talk ill about my mother like that! Not after what you've put her through!" warned Changmin, gritting his teeth.

"Or what?" challenged his father

Clearly that his father was already half-drunk. For a second there, he did forget that he invited his abusive father to his wedding, a decision he just regretted. Or maybe he was just a fool for believing that his father would not make a scene at his only son's wedding.

"You're gonna hide and cry just like before?" mocked his father

"Before, I was a kid, you abusive moron" said Changmin

Changmin should've known better, he should've seen the sign but maybe years apart had made him blind from it.

The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground with a really throbbing left cheek. 

Just when he thought this would be a perfect day, that man just had to destroy it.

All the feeling he had experienced back then suddenly flowed back filling him again. He couldn't bring himself to move let alone to stand.

Right there he was back to being a nine years old kid again, scared and not knowing what to do. All he heard was shouting, the voice of his father, though he couldn't tell if it was the memory of the past or now.

Everything apart from the shouting, his mind and ears blocked it all.

Meanwhile, Chanhee who just got back was confused when he saw the commotion, especially the whole screaming thing.

From afar, he saw Juyeon and Sangyeon standing in front of an old man, looking so angry. So the shouting came from those three but mostly from the old man.

'Wait, isn't that Changmin's father?' thought Chanhee

As he walked closer, he finally saw Changmin's condition and without wasting anymore time, he ran to his husband.

Changmin did not recognize him at first, he was so lost in his own world.

"Changmin ah, babe... It's me Chanhee" said Chanhee gently. The red marks on Changmin's cheek didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Chagiya, you're okay now... It's me" said Chanhee

Chanhee put his hands on both of Changmin's ears, hoping that his effort would help blocking all the voices except his.

"Changmin ah?" called Chanhee

Ultimately Changmin's eyes moved to look at Chanhee, "Hey baby, it's just me" said Chanhee

"Chanhee ya?" asked Changmin

"Yes darling" said Chanhee

"Why don't we go inside and rest a bit?" suggested Chanhee in a gentle voice.

"But.. The party... My... My father..." stuttered Changmin

"I'm sure the others will take care of the party for us and don't worry about your father" said Chanhee

"Let's go baby" said Chanhee

"Haknyeon ah, help me stand him up" said Chanhee to Haknyeon who was crouching next to him.

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon helped Chanhee to pull Changmin up, "Thank you Haknyeon ah, I got it from here" said Chanhee

Chanhee put Changmin's arm around his shoulder then he hold it with one of his own hand and the other was wrapped around Changmin's waist.

With that, Chanhee supported Changmin with his body and led him to the house.

On the other hand, the argument got a lot heated up.

"Who the hell are you to ask me to leave this place?! You don't have any right to do that!" snapped Changmin's father

"I do as a matter of fact have the right to do this because the last time I checked, this is legally my house" said Sangyeon

"This is my son wedding!" said Changmin's father

That was surely a news for them.

"But that doesn't mean you can act as you please" said Juyeon, the first one to recover from the shock.

"Please leave this place or I'm gonna call the police" said Juyeon again

"Where is he going?!" asked Changmin's father as he saw Chanhee and Changmin walking away. "Ji Changmin! Don't you dare to walk away!" screamed Changmin's father.

"That's none of your business" said Juyeon, he was trying really hard to hold the urge to punch the old man in front of him.

"With all due respect, sir... Please just leave, you've caused enough" said Sangyeon

"F*ck you! You don't get to tell me, you motherf*cker!" 

"That's it, I'm calling the police" said Juyeon, taking his phone out.

There was a slight change on his expression and Sangyeon caught it.

"Leave now, sir. This is the last time I'm asking you _nicely_ " said Sangyeon, emphazing the last word.

The reason Sangyeon was able to hold back was the fact that Kevin was holding one of his arm, though he couldn't hide his angry expression.

"Fine, I was about to leave anyway! Tell that ungrateful son of mine that I came to remind him what a failure he is" said Changmin's father before he walked away, stomping his feet.

Sangyeon followed him until the gate to make sure that he did leave.

"Seriously what is his problem? Who come to your child's wedding only to ruin it?" asked Hyunjae

"He did apparently" said Jacob

"Let's wrap the party up now" said Younghoon

"Yeah, let's do that" said Kevin

"Haknyeon ah, you're okay?" asked Juyeon, afraid that the scene would trigger something.

"I'm okay hyung" said Haknyeon

"By the way, where are Sunwoo and Eric?" asked Jacob

"Yeah, they miss all this" said Younghoon

"They're inside" said Kevin, "Sunwoo isn't feeling well" said Kevin

"Let's wrap the party up and head inside, I'm gonna call people to clean this place tomorrow" said Sangyeon

"Yes hyung" said Jacob

A good sleep was what they all needed now after what had just happened.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about the story on the comment section 😘😘😘


	4. Aftermath

Eric was trying to find Sunwoo, he was starting to get really worried.

"Sunwoo ya.." called Eric but got no response.

"Where are you Sunwoo ya?" whispered Eric to himself.

After making sure that Sunwoo was not anywhere on the first floor, he moved upstairs.

"Sunwoo ya.." called Eric

Just before he entered their room, he caught the sight of his boyfriend crouching down on the floor at the very end of the hallway, not far from Younghoon's door.

He approached him slowly, "Baby? What's wrong? Kevin hyung told me that you're feeling sick" asked Eric

Eric kneeled before Sunwoo, "Sunwoo ya" called Eric

Sunwoo was gripping the phone on his hands tightly, he could even see the latter's white knuckles.

When Sunwoo looked up, Eric didn't expect to find tears gathering on his eyes.

"What's wrong Sunwoo ya? Why are you crying? Talk to me please" said Eric

"Eric ah..." called Sunwoo

"Eric ah..." called Sunwoo again, his voice was shaking so much

"I'm here baby" said Eric

"I... I got a call....from... my.. my father..." said Sunwoo

"Okay, what did he say?" asked Eric, trying to be calm.

"My mother.... my mother is sick and she keeps calling... my name in her sleep... but.. but when she's awake.... she's still... still angry at me..." said Sunwoo

"And that.. That's why, father.. invites me for dinner.." said Sunwoo

"I don't know what to do.." said Sunwoo, he lowered his head again. 

"First of all, why don't we go to our room first and we can think about it there?" asked Eric as he raised Sunwoo's head and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Carry me?" asked Sunwoo in tiny voice, feeling weak.

"Of course baby" said Eric

Eric moved to Sunwoo's side then he slipped his hands one under Sunwoo's knees and the other one under Sunwoo's back.

"Hold on to me Sunwoo ya" said Eric

Sunwoo wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and laid his head on Eric's shoulder.

Their room wasn't far so it was only a short walk for Eric.

Eric was about to put Sunwoo down on the bed when Sunwoo tighten his hug and shook his head. So Eric sat on the side of the bed, his back was leaning on the headboard and Sunwoo was on his lap.

"Let's talk about it Sunwoo ya" said Eric and Sunwoo just nodded against his chest.

"Do you want to come?" asked Eric

"I... I do.. but I'm afraid it won't go well and will worsen my mother's condition.." said Sunwoo, "And I'm.. afraid of getting hurt more.."

"But you'll never know unless you try, right?" asked Eric

"I want to fix my relationship with mother but what if she doesn't want it?" asked Sunwoo

"She's your mother, I'm sure she wants it... You just need to touch her heart again" said Eric

"How?" asked Sunwoo

"Make her remember that you're her son who loves her and cares for her deeply" said Eric gently as he caressed Sunwoo's hair.

"Keep doing sweet things for her and sooner or later, the ice inside her will melt" said Eric

"Doubt that" said Sunwoo, he had stopped crying but still feeling down.

"You said it yourself that you want to fix your relationship, right? So try your best" said Eric

"You know the saying the result never betrays the effort, right?" asked Eric

"Hmm.." hummed Sunwoo as a yes answer

"So will you go to that dinner?" asked Eric

"..I... I'm going.." said Sunwoo

"Good boy" said Eric, smiling at his lover

"I'm proud of you for being so brave to face your fear" said Eric

Sunwoo suddenly pulled Eric for a kiss, he held Eric's face with his left hand. Sunwoo's hand was cold against Eric's warm cheek.

"Feeling better?" asked Eric

Sunwoo nodded against Eric's neck, he started to feel sleepy.

"Let's wash ourselves first before going to sleep" said Eric

"Later.." whined Sunwoo, already feeling drowsy.

"..Let me do it later.." said Sunwoo, half-awake

"Fine, you can clean yourself later" said Eric

Eric looked at the clock on the wall and it showed 7 p.m, a little early for a sleep but wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

"Good night baby" said Eric, kissing the top of Sunwoo's head.

Eric got no reply from his boyfriend, did it mean he had fallen asleep already?

'This fast?' thought Eric

Eric waited for another five minutes before he slowly raised from his position a bit so he could laid Sunwoo down properly next to him.

Lucky for him, Sunwoo's sleep wasn't disturbed by the movements.

"Sleep well Sunwoo ya" said Eric

He made sure for the last time that Sunwoo was already deep in his sleep before he finally left for the bathroom.

_________________________________________________

  
Chanhee was still awake while his husband was already fallen into a restless sleep.

Frankly speaking, he was mad at Changmin's father for ruining his wedding and hurting Changmin again.

What kind of father did that?

Suddenly feeling thirsty, he got off the bed and exited Changmin's bedroom. He didn't forget to fix the position of Changmin's blanket, making sure that his husband was warm and comfortable.

As he got closer, he could hear faint talks coming from the kitchen.

Didn't want to look like he was eavesdropping, he cleared his throat just before the door.

"Oh Sangyeon hyung, Kevin ah, you two are still up" said Chanhee

"Yeah, we're kinda hungry" said Sangyeon, pointing to the boiling pot on the stove.

"What are you cooking?" asked Chanhee

"Ramyeon, want some?" asked Kevin

"No but thanks though, I'm just getting some water" said Chanhee

"Where's Jacob hyung?" asked Chanhee

"He's already asleep in my room" said Sangyeon

"Do you mind if I ask you how is Changmin doing?" asked Sangyeon

"He's fine, just exhausted" said Chanhee

"He must be.... Who wouldn't, right?" said Kevin

"I'm sorry for what happened on your wedding" said Sangyeon

"Don't be hyung, not your fault anyway" said Chanhee

"I'm hoping that our honeymoon will help him forget it" said Chanhee

"Just focus on each other and don't think about anything else" said Sangyeon

"Yeah, will do" said Chanhee

"When are you leaving for your honeymoon then?" asked Kevin

"Tomorrow, I'm postponing it" said Chanhee

Chanhee picked a glass and fillled it with cold water, "Then I'm gonna head back to my room first, good night you two" said Chanhee

"Good night" replied Sangyeon and Kevin

Just after Chanhee had left, the ramyeon was cooked.

"Careful hyung, don't spill it" said Kevin

"I won't babe" said Sangyeon

"Do you want to wake Jacob hyung up? Just incase he was hungry too" asked Kevin

"Nah, let him sleep... He's been busy lately and I think he needs good sleeps more" said Sangyeon

"Alright then, let's dig in" said Kevin

Sangyeon sat in front of Kevin, he served Kevin first before himself.

"0oohh What a gentleman... Thank you hyung" said Kevin

"Eat up Kevin ah" said Sangyeon, chuckling

"Hmm I smell ramyeon soup~"

"Jacob hyung? Why are you awake?" asked Kevin

"Can't I?" asked Jacob who just walked in

"We were just talking about you needing more sleeps" said Sangyeon

"I'm hungry" said Jacob, pouting

"I didn't eat anything earlier" said Jacob, taking a seat next to Kevin who brushed his hair as the older laid his head on his shoulder.

"You didn't? Why?" asked Kevin

"Just not hungry before but I am now" said Jacob

They could see that Jacob was still sleepy, "Want me to feed you hmm?" asked Sangyeon

Jacob hummed and nodded as his response, his eyes were close from closing again.

"Open up baby" said Sangyeon

Jacob only ate three mouthfuls before he dozed off again next to Kevin.

"Is he asleep hyung?" asked Kevin

"He is" said Sangyeon

Kevin tried to eat without moving so much because he didn't want to wake Jacob up. "Here let me feed you too" said Sangyeon

"I'm okay hyung" said Kevin

"I insist" said Sangyeon, taking the fork on Kevin's hand.

"Say ahhhh~" said Sangyeon

Kevin opened his mouth and Sangyeon pushed the noodle inside. Sangyeon was cute and Kevin couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"You need to eat more Kevin ah, you're so skinny" said Sangyeon

"I'm trying hyung but it's hard for me to gain weight" said Kevin

"I notice, maybe try changing your diet?" suggested Sangyeon

"I have but haven't found the right one" said Kevin

"I'll help you" said Sangyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Kevin, "I'm full, let's clean this up and go to sleep" said Kevin

"I'll clean it up, you just stay still" said Sangyeon, he didn't want to risk waking up Jacob who looked very peaceful in his sleep.

Sangyeon was really a gentleman and Kevin just fell deeper for him.

_________________________________________________

  
"Hyung wake up~~" called Haknyeon

Juyeon just rolled over and eyes still closed thightly.

"Hyunghhhh..." whined Haknyeon

"Wake up hyungggg..." whined Haknyeon

"Hmm? What's wrong babe? Did someone die?" asked Juyeon, groaning slightly.

"That's not funny!" said Haknyeon, slapping Juyeon's chest that made the older groaned more.

"Chanhee hyung and Changmin hyung are leaving in ten minutes, let's go and send them off" said Haknyeon

"Really? What time is it now?" asked Juyeon, eyes still closed.

"It's eight past forty five in the morning" said Haknyeon

"Let's go" said Haknyeon, pulling Juyeon's hand.

"My morning kiss first" said Juyeon

Haknyeon leaned closer and gave the older a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's not a kiss baby, that's just a peck" said Juyeon

Juyeon finally opened his eyes but only to pull Haknyeon into a heated kiss session. Haknyeon was caught by surprise and he tried to pull back but Juyeon wasn't going to let him to.

They kissed about five minutes and were very closed from tearing off each other's clothes. But thankfully Juyeon broke the kiss before it could happen.

"Let's go" said Juyeon, getting off the bed. 

Juyeon exited the room, leaving Haknyeon with face flushed red.

Haknyeon tried to compose himself, if he met the others, face still flustered and red, they would ask questions and Haknyeon wouldn't be able to answer them. He cursed the older and his behavior silently.

"Juyeon hyung... Wait for me..." called out Haknyeon after he made sure he looked as usual again.

Haknyeon jogged downstairs and he found Juyeon was there already along with the rest.

Changmin was currently hugging Sangyeon while Chanhee was currently hugging Juyeon.

"Come here Haknyeon ah" said Chanhee, opening his arms at Haknyeon.

"I'm gonna miss you but have fun hyung!" cheered Haknyeon as they hugged.

After that, Haknyeon went to Changmin "I hope you have a good time there hyung" said Haknyeon

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Changmin, tightening the hug.

"Let's go Changmin ah" said Chanhee

Changmin and Chanhee took cab to the airport and they only brought little stuffs.

The others were purposedly avoiding to bring up the topic of last night event and Changmin was grateful for it.

"You're okay babe?" asked Chanhee, he held one of Changmin's hand.

The cab's radio was playing some ballad song and it just fitted the mood perfectly.

"I'm okay" said Changmin

"Want to talk about it?" asked Chanhee

"I prefer no, what happened last night was nothing surprising.. I don't need to think about it again since I'm not gonna see him again" said Changmin

"I understand but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here, okay?" said Chanhee

"I know" said Changmin

It didn't take long for the mood to get better again, "I'm so excited for this trip!" exclaimed Chanhee

"Me too, let's spend our honeymoon well so we don't have any regret" said Changmin

"Let's do that" said Chanhee

Changmin suddenly leaned closer to Chanhee's ears and whispered something.

No one knew what he said but Chanhee and whatever it was, he managed to make Chanhee's face went red as a tomato.

As his response, Chanhee started to hit Changmin's arm and back that sent Changmin into a pit of laughter.

"Alright alright stop hitting me.." said Changmin, out of breath from laughing too much

"Then don't say something ridiculous" said Chanhee

"I didn't, it's something that makes perfect sense" said Changmin, couldn't help but to tease Chanhee longer.

"So you do have a death wish" said Chanhee, starting to hit Changmin again.

Changmin couldn't stop his laughter, teasing Chanhee was something that was really fun.

As much as Chanhee wanted to smack his husband's head, he was glad that Changmin was looking fine and happy again and he truly hoped it stayed that way.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna list their jobs here :  
> Sangyeon - doctor  
> Jacob - teacher  
> Younghoon - Model  
> Hyunjae - Model  
> Juyeon - CEO of a successful company  
> Kevin - famous painter  
> Chanhee or New - author of many famous book  
> Changmin or Q - photographer  
> Haknyeon - teacher  
> Sunwoo - just graduated from engineering and currently working on the same company as Eric  
> Eric - same as Sunwoo


	5. Another Usual Day

"Babe, where are we actually going to?" asked Chanhee, he failed to keep the curiosity to himself.

Well how can he not when Changmin has been covering his eyes the moment they got off the taxi. It started two hours ago when Changmin had asked Chanhee to dress up because they were going out.

It was so sudden but when Chanhee asked something, he would say that it was a secret.

Chanhee had always loved surprises, that was why he just did all that without protests but as time went by, he was getting so damn curious.

"Is it still far?" asked Chanhee

"No babe, just five more minutes" said Changmin

"I better like this... " said Chanhee, threatening him jokingly.

"You will, I promise" said Changmin

"And~~We're here" said Changmin excitedly as he removed the cloth from Chanhee's eyes.

Due to the lights, Chanhee had to squint his eyes several times but as soon as he was able to see without problem, his jaw dropped in an instant.

He gaped in awe at the scenery before him. It was clearly a restaurant but with no costumer except themselves.

On the floor in front of him was a path of flower petals with sweet smells filling the room. "Woahhh what is this Changmin ah?" asked Chanhee

The path led to a table positioned right at the center of the room. The only table that was set properly; flowers, a bottle of wine, two glasses, and setting on the table.

Behind that, you can see the night view displayed beautifully through the big glass windows.

"Do you like my surprise?" asked Changmin

"Wait, you booked the whole restaurant?" asked Chanhee in disbelief.

"Yup, for two hours this place is ours" said Changmin

"Why?" asked Chanhee

"I want to give you a proper gift" said Changmin

"That's... That's so sweet...." cooed Chanhee

"So does it mean you like it?" asked Changmin

"I really do, thank you babe" said Chanhee

Changmin led Chanhee to the table. He was being a gentleman by pulling Chanhee's chair back and pushed it forward again as Chanhee sat down.

"Let's eat shall we?" asked Changmin

"Hmmm" hummed Chanhee, smiling sweetly at his husband.

It was their first night at Jeju and Changmin already surprised him with such an amazing present.

And it made Chanhee want to give him something special too. He knew that Changmin would never ask for it but he was still gonna give it anyway.

So the remaining question was what, what was precious enough, something worthy, for his husband in return?

What would be the perfect present for his husband?

"Chanhee ya" called Changmin, pulling the latter back from his thoughts.

"Yes?" asked Chanhee

"Do you have some places you wanna visit in Jeju? We can go there tomorrow" asked Changmin

"I.. I don't know, 'been a long time since I came here last time" said Chanhee

"Where do you want to go?" asked Chanhee

"Me? Everywhere is fine with as long I'm with you" said Changmin

"You're being cheesy" said Chanhee

"I'm serious though babe, I'm okay with anywhere" said Changmin

"How about the beach or waterfall?" said Chanhee

"Beach sounds good, we can see waterfall after that or the day after tomorrow" said Changmin

"Alright then, sounds like a plan to me" said Chanhee

"By the way, what are we gonna do after this?" asked Chanhee

"Don't pretend you don't know, babe" said Changmin, winking to his husband

Chanhee furrowed his eyebrows, he was really missing the clue here.

"You know, the thing newly married people always do at night..........inside their bedroom" said Changmin

"....Forget I ask..." said Chanhee, his face was red again.

"Don't be shy about it babe" said Changmin

"I.. I'm not.." denied Chanhee, yet he was stuttering

"I can't wait for tonight" said Changmin, looking at Chanhee with an unexplained expression.

Chanhee picked up the tissue next to his plate and threw it right at his husband's face.

"We're in public, behave babe" said Chanhee

"No one's around" said Changmin, shrugging

Well it wasn't gonna be the first time they made love but it was definitely the first time as husband and husband.

Before, they were always careful so Chanhee wouldn't get pregnant but now, all that mattered no more.

Thankfully, for Chanhee though, the food arrived soon enough that they finally changed the topic. And it stayed that way until they finished eating.

_________________________________________________

  
"Jacob hyung, do you want to join us?" asked Sunwoo

Jacob who were just passing by the living room wanted to join the rest but he was looking for his boyfriends, "Do you see Sangyeon hyung or Kevin?" asked Jacob

"No, do you guys see them?" asked Eric to the others and they shook their heads.

"Just join us hyung, they're probably somewhere" said Eric, brushing Sunwoo's hair.

"Alright then" said Jacob, approaching the sofas.

All of them, apart from Changmin, Chanhee, Sangyeon, and Kevin, were hanging out at the living room. They had been watching some movies since two hours ago.

Chilling out at home with family, it was something they didn't get to do very often so while they were on it, better to make the best of it.

Haknyeon shifted aside, closer to Juyeon, a bit to make room for Jacob to sit down.

The two youngest people were sitting on a smaller couch, enough for two people. They were in spooning position, Eric was leaning to the couch while Sunwoo was leaning on his, facing the other way. Sunwoo dozed more than once and Eric found it very cute.

Hyunjae and Younghoon were sitting on the large couch. Younghoon's head was on Hyunjae's shoulder and Hyunjae's head was on Younghoon's head. Despite the comfy position, they were wide awake and were so immersed in the movie.

Juyeon was sitting next to Hyunjae with Haknyeon on his other side. Haknyeon's hands were hugging Juyeon's waist as his head was on Juyeon's chest. One of Juyeon's arms was draped over Haknyeon's shoulder and the other was holding the younger's hand on his waist.

Just like Sunwoo, Haknyeon was also dozing off several times in the warmth of his boyfriend and Juyeon fully understood it from their earlier conversations.

_"How's you first day back teaching?" asked Juyeon_

_"It was fun but also tiring because there were so many things to do, since my temporary replacement left a lots of unfinished work so i have to finish the rest and even redid some of it because he did it wrongly" said Haknyeon_

_"What a first day" said Juyeon, "Yup, what a first day" said Haknyeon_

Seeing that, Juyeon caressed his boyfriend's hair frequently to make him feel more comfortable. By the time this movie reached it's mid, Haknyeon was no longer awake. That man tried to stay awake but he failed badly.

Haknyeon's steady breath was a sign for Juyeon that he was sleeping soundly.

Meanwhile, Jacob who was sitting next to Haknyeon felt miserably lonesome, especially with three couples 'lovey doveying' right next to him.

He was starting to regret his decision of joining them. And right now, he was no longer in mood to find Kevin nor Sangyeon.

When he looked to his side, he saw Haknyeon who was already fell asleep and couldn't help but feeling sorry for him.

"Poor Haknyeon..." said Jacob

"Was his work that much?" asked Juyeon who heard the older's comment.

"Yeah, he didn't even have time to take a break" said Jacob, "He said that he just wanted to finish everything as soon as possible"

"He didn't eat?" asked Juyeon

"Not that I can recall" said Jacob, "I tried to bring him food but it was left untouched"

"Thankfully though he ate quite a lot at dinner" said Jacob

"Yes but he can't keep skipping meals" said Juyeon

"I'll help to look after more him at school" saod Jacob

"Thank you hyung" said Juyeon

"No worries, I care for him too" said Jacob

At this point, only Hyunjae, Younghoon, Juyeon and Jacob who were still focused on watching. Eric and Sunwoo had both fallen asleep minutes ago.

To be honest, Jacob was only half focused because he found himself swimming among his own thoughts. And that, that could lead into something dangerous.

_________________________________________________

  
Changmin was serious as he could be when he said previously about what they were gonna do after that. Chanhee barely closed the door when Changmin turned him around and slammed his lips to his.

Chanhee immediately dropped his bag so his hands could explore the other's body. Changmin slipped one of his hand inside his husband's clothes and that made the other shivered upon the cold hand on his back.

It was easy for him to slid Chanhee's oversized sweater off his shoulder, letting it fell to the floor. Meanwhile Chanhee took his time unbuttoning his husband's shirt buttons.

They were still at the door but already half-naked. Changmin hands were on Chanhee's waist, was about to pulled his pants off when Chanhee stopped him, 

"Babe..ahh.. Bed..roomhh.." Chanhee struggled to say those words.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" whispered Changmin

Chanhee did as he was told, his legs were on Changmin's waist and his arms were hugging Changmin's neck.

The whole way to the bedroom, they did not stop kissing even for one second. Miraculously, Changmin managed to avoid any collision with things around. He surely didn't want Chanhee to get hurt because of his clumsiness.

"Can I go rough?" asked Changmin after he climbed on the top of Chanhee.

No more clothes covering their flawless bodies and the lust on their eyes were so deep.

"I'm yours babe, do whatever you want.." whispered Chanhee.

Hearing that, there was only one goal on Changmin's mind now.

It was to make Chanhee scream his name out of pleasure at the top of his lungs.

The room was not soundproof but they couldn't careless. It wasn't like they're gonna live there forever.

_________________________________________________

  
Juyeon set Haknyeon down on the bed slowly. They just finished watching ten minutes ago. He could've just woken him up but he didn't because he liked carrying him.

Haknyeon was way smaller than him plus he was so light, that made Juyeon remind himself to make sure his boyfriend ate well later.

The older took one of Haknyeon's hand which was so small comparing to his own yet it felt just right.

And again, Juyeon found himself staring at his lover's face.

And again, Juyeon told himself how lucky he was to have him.

And again, Juyeon forgot that Haknyeon felt exactly the same way towards him.

"I'm not gonna let anyone steal you from me" whispered Juyeon

Juyeon loved to watch him sleeping, how his chest rose and fell with a steady breath gave him a comfort feeling that he was sleeping well.

His eyes fell on the latter's lips, a strong urge washed over him, telling him to just devour that plump meat.

Although he tried to hold that temptation because he didn't want to wake him up. So instead, he just leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Good night baby" whispered Juyeon

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how is this chapter? Kindly leave a comment 😊😊😊😊


	6. Sunwoo's tears

~~~~Three Days Later~~~~

  
"Nervous?" asked Eric

"You think?" asked Sunwoo, "Uh I'm sorry babe, I don't mean to sound harsh" 

"It's okay, you got this, no need to be nervous.... They're your parents after all"" said Eric

"Yeah, parents who hate their son, their only son, fascinating, right?" said Sunwoo

"Ya.. Don't talk like that about them" nagged Eric

"Have you stayed in one room with them for more than ten minutes?" asked Sunwoo

"No, do you want me to?" asked Eric

"Better not.." said Sunwoo

"Well I'll have to someday.." said Eric

"Why?" whined Sunwoo

"To ask for their blessing of course" said Eric

"We don't need their blessing" said Sunwoo, pouting a little.

"Of course we do baby, like it or not, they are your parents" said Eric

"Even if it's going to be a long and hard journey, we're gonna earn their blessing" said Eric

"Now stop pouting and put back that beautiful smile of yours" said Eric

"Kiss me" said Sunwoo

"As you wish your highness" teased Eric

Sunwoo pulled Eric by his collar and smashed their lips together.

"Hhh..alright..alright you're gonna be late babe" said Eric

"I'll wait by the motorcycle" said Eric, leaving quickly without waiting for Sunwoo's response.

Sunwoo sighed, "It's just a simple dinner, I can do this...... right?" 

Sunwoo was just discouraged, it was like he already knew what the result would be and yet, he still decided to go. 

What a fool he was, really.

He wanted to hide badly but he knew better than anyone that hiding was never the answer.

The whole way from their house to his parents's house, Sunwoo hadn't said any single word. Mostly because he had a lot of things going on inside his mind.

Eric had parked on the park near Sunwoo's house on Sunwoo's request.

"Do you want me to wait for you here?" asked Eric

"No, I'll call you later" said Sunwoo and Eric nodded his head.

"Sunwoo ya, smile a little, at least.... Remember your mother is sick, hold back no matter what.." said Eric

Now it was Sunwoo who nodded his head several times, he just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

With heavy steps and heart, Sunwoo walked to his house though he wasn't sure whether he was allowed to call that place "his house" any longer. 

Inside, his parents were waiting for him and it was the first time that he didn't like it.

The big house in front of him held a lot of good memories, memories he cherished that made him miss those times.

He missed it so bad that he felt tears gathering on his eyes but he tried to pull himself together, crying can be done later.

After taking another deep breath, his hands reached for the knobs.

"I. I'm home..." announcing his arrival but he got no reply

"I'm home" called Sunwoo out louder that before.

"Here Sunwoo ya, in the dining room" Sunwoo heard his father's voice.

Sunwoo set his bag down on the table near the door before he walked towards the dining room's direction.

"Hi... Hi Dad" greeted Sunwoo

For some reasons, he felt a little awkward greeting his own father for the first time.

"Whe...where's Mom?" asked Sunwoo

"She's in our room, she'll come down in a minute" said Sunwoo's father, "Sit down Sunwoo ya" told his father

"Mom is not coming down, is she?" asked Sunwoo, the words felt bitter as they left his mouth.

"What are you saying? Of course she'll come down" said Sunwoo's father.

It was crystal clear that Sunwoo's father was just trying to make Sunwoo feel better.

"I thought she agreed to this dinner" said Sunwoo

"I'm sorry, son" said Sunwoo's father, sighing.

"She had agreed........ It's.. It's just that she changed her mind at the last second, you know how she is" said Sunwoo's father

"Can I talk to her?" asked Sunwoo

"Of course Sunwoo ya, I'm gonna wait here for you two" said Sunwoo's father

Without another word, Sunwoo brought his feet to the stairs. His parents's bedroom was located right next to the stairs.

Normally, Sunwoo would just barge in to his parents's bedroom but he felt like he couldn't do that anymore.

So instead, he knocked the door. He gave three soft knocks on the brown-colored door.

"Yeobo, I told you I'm staying in my room" 

That was his mother's voice and the tone she was using meant she was irritated.

"M..mom.. It's me.." said Sunwoo

"Why are you here?! Just go be with your boyfriend!" 

"Can I come in Mom?" asked Sunwoo

Sunwoo got no reply so he just braced up and opened the door.

"Did I say yes?" asked Sunwoo's mother with a more annoyed kind of tone.

_"Sunwoo ya, smile a little, at least.... Remember your mother is sick, hold back no matter what.." said Eric_

He observed his mother, she looked thinner and she also looked a little pale. His mother was wearing a sweater even though it wasn't cold.

"..Mom.." called Sunwoo softly.

That woman was his mother that he loves and no children would feel fine to see their mothers sick.

"Leave me alone!" ordered Sunwoo's mother

No one saw what was coming next, not even Sunwoo himself. He let his heart took control of his body.

"..I'm sorry Mom.."

Sunwoo fell on his knees, his hands were gripping his pants hard.

At this point, Sunwoo was begging, he was begging for his mother's forgiveness. That he did something wrong or not to beg for forgiveness, it didn't matter anymore.

"..I'm sorry Mom.." said Sunwoo, his voice wavered.

"Tell me how to make it right Mom.." said Sunwoo

"Break up with your boyfriend and marry the woman I choose for you" said Sunwoo's mother, her voice was stern.

"I can't Mom... I love him" said Sunwoo, his tears fell silently.

"Why?! Tell me why?!" asked Sunwoo's mother

"I just love him Mom, I can't live without him" said Sunwoo. 

Sometimes you didn't need a reason to love somebody.

His eyes were set on the floor, he didn't dare to look at his mother right in the eye.

"Yes you can, you'll see that you can" said Sunwoo's mother, "I just need you to try" 

"Mom.. Please.." begged Sunwoo

Sunwoo heard his mother started to cry and that made his tears fell more profusely.

"Why?!! You always listen to what I say, why not now?!" asked Sunwoo's mother

Sunwoo didn't answer his mother this time.

She rose up from her bed and he heard her walking closer.

"I promise I will find you a perfect woman for you to marry, so please leave him hmm?" asked Sunwoo's mother

Sunwoo shook his head slowly, he didn't want anyone else besides Eric.

"Why do you have to be my son huh?!" asked Sunwoo's mother, half-screaming.

She hit Sunwoo's back and arm several times and Sunwoo just took it like a champion. It hurt him physically but it hurt him emotionally a thousand times deeper.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" asked Sunwoo's mother

"I'm sorry Mom... I'm sorry.." he kept chanting those words.

Sunwoo hugged his mother feet, he was so desperate.

"Let go! Let me go!!" 

She broke free forcefully from Sunwoo that sent Sunwoo falling on his butt.

"..Mom.. Why can't you accept me the way I am? I'm still your son and that will never change..." cried Sunwoo

"Nothing has even changed Mom..." said Sunwoo

"I don't have a son like you" His mother word's was icy.

Sunwoo felt like a thousand arrows just pierced right through his heart at the same time. His heart broke into million pieces.

"Mom, please.. I'll do anything.. just.. just not leaving him" said Sunwoo

"I love you Mom, I love you.." said Sunwoo

"Leave! Leave me alone!!" screamed Sunwoo's mother

"..Mom.." cried Sunwoo

"Leave right now!!" 

Sunwoo finally looked up and he saw his mother paler than before yet was burning from rage. He didn't want to make her sicker because that wasn't why he came here in the first place.

"Mom, I hope you will forgive me..." sobbed Sunwoo as he stood up.

"Don't ever call me Mom again!" said Sunwoo's mother

"I love you and it won't change" 

Those were Sunwoo last words before he left that room for good.

Coming down the stairs, he certainly had lost his appetite. He just wanted to go home now and cried a river.

"Sunwoo ya.." 

Sunwoo didn't realize that he was already back in the dining room again.

"Don't hate your mother, okay? She just needs more time.." said Sunwoo's father

Sunwoo's father heard every words his wife had said to their son. He couldn't imagine what his son must have felt right now.

In the beginning, he also couldn't believe it when Sunwoo had told them the truth but as he thought about it again, those kind of things didn't bother him much so he had no reason to be angry or to hate his son.

As for his wife, he couldn't say the same but he was trying to make her come around too.

Right now, seeing how slumped his son's shoulder were and how tears were still running down on his face, he felt a pang on his chest in the way he couldn't describe.

"..I don't hate Mom, never and will never do.."

Hearing his broken voice from crying, he quickly walked towards his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You have me Son, remember that.." whispered Sunwoo's father

"Dad..." cried Sunwoo

Sunwoo returned the hug tighter and it was just like a longing hug. He buried his face on his father's shoulder.

"It's okay Son, just cry.. just let it out.." said Sunwoo's father

His father was also close from letting his tears fell. This was never how imagined his family would be.

Feeling overwhelmed, Sunwoo suddenlly pulled back.

"I.. I'm sorry Dad, I.. I can't stay for dinner..." sobbed Sunwoo

"I.. I'll just go home now Dad" said Sunwoo, leaving no room for arguments.

"Call me, okay?" said Sunwoo's father right before his son exited the dining room in hurry.

"Yes Dad.."

The moment Sunwoo stepped out from the house, he started to sprint to the park before.

Eric wasn't there and he didn't feel like calling him just yet.

Sunwoo sat on one of the swings and because no one was around, he was able to cry as loud as he wanted.

'What the hell was I thinking? I know this would happen... I should have never said yes' thought Sunwoo

"You are such a fool Sunwoo ya.." mocked Sunwoo to himself

Sunwoo was foolish for hoping or even thinking that his mother would stop being angry at him.

His tears wouldn't stop flowing for the next thirty minutes and he was feeling really drained out both physically and emotionally.

Sunwoo screamed at the top of his lungs, letting every piling stress out.

Without him realizing, someone was approaching him silently.

That person took a sit on the swing next to Sunwoo. He didn't say a word and just sat there in silence.

But when he sat down, his presence didn't go unnoticed by Sunwoo even if he was currently looking to the ground.

The man's shoes came into Sunwoo's view, he knew those damn shoes very well cause he bought it as a present.

"..I don't want you to see me right now.." said Sunwoo, voice cracked from crying non-stop.

He refused to look at the person because he was ashamed of his current state.

"We promise to get through this together" said the person

"It.. It went badly.." cried Sunwoo

"I know.. Otherwise you wouldn't be here right now" said the person

"..yes.. I wouldn't be here crying my eyes out" said Sunwoo, chuckling bitterly.

"I'm here for you and I will always be" said the person

Sunwoo finally looked up, facing the person's face, "Eric ah..." called Sunwoo

Eric had actually been there since the moment Sunwoo came running to the swing. He had been sitting on his sport bike not far from where Sunwoo was.

He didn't know why Sunwoo didn't spot him. Maybe because he was covered by the slide but Eric could see him clearly and definitely hear him too.

His instinct told him to immediately go there and soothe his boyfriend but he stopped himself from doing so. 

Deciding to give Sunwoo time to cry as much as he wanted because with Eric, he would hold his cries and pretend that it didn't bother him much. It had happened before, many times.

However, the longer he listened, the more his heart break for him. The feeling of just doing nothing was excruciating.

"She despise me.." cried Sunwoo

"I'm sure it's just a moment of anger" said Eric

"It was a moment of anger a month ago and it was also a moment of anger earlier, until when? When will it stop?.." asked Sunwoo

The frustration in Sunwoo's face and voice was crystal clear. 

And it pained Eric's heart.

Eric softly grabbed Sunwoo's hand and pulled him towards himself, guiding Sunwoo to sit on his lap.

"It's okay, just let it out" said Eric as he patted down Sunwoo's back.

Sunwoo laid his head on Eric's shoulder, his tears wet Eric's clothes but neither of them couldn't care less.

They stayed in that position for another fifteen minutes of Sunwoo crying non-stop and Eric rocking him back and forth.

By the time Sunwoo finally calmed a little, he had no strength left. Eric could tell that any second from now, Sunwoo was close from falling into a restless sleep out of exhaustion.

And they were definitely not in the condition for having a motor ride so Eric was thinking of using taxi instead.

He could always park his bike there and come back for it tomorrow.

"Let's go home now, Sunwoo ya..." said Eric

.

.

.

To be continued


	7. Jacob's Dilemma

Ju Haknyeon was gulping down a glass of cold water in the kitchen when a call came in to his cell phone. He apparently just got back from school and hadn't even changed his clothes yet.

It was an unknown number that he did not recognize at all.

Since it was infact an unknown number, he decided to ignore it with a thought if that numbers called him again in the future, he would pick it up then.

If that person was someone he knew and needed something from him, then she or he would probably call again, right?

_"Oh? Good evening hyung..."_

"Oh~ Evening Eric ah" greeted Haknyeon back

"Where's Sunwoo? I haven't seen him" asked Haknyeon

"He's in our room, resting because he's feeling a little sick" said Eric

Eric just got back from taking his bike back to the house from the park.

"Really? Do you want me to make porridge for him?" asked Haknyeon

"No need hyung, he's not sick in that definition" said Eric

"Meaning?" asked Haknyeon, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Meaning physically, he's fine.... Emotionally, not so much" said Eric

"What happened?" asked Haknyeon, concerned

"Sunwoo had a dinner with his parents last night that didn't go well" said Eric, he decided to tell Haknyeon the truth since the older already knew everything about Sunwoo's 'problem' with his parents.

"Ahh I understand" said Haknyeon, feeling bad for the younger

"Was it really bad?" asked Haknyeon

"He couldn't stop crying for hours" said Eric

"I'll talk to him later and give him my support" said Haknyeon

"I'll appreciate that hyung" said Eric

"You know, people who don't understand could be a little mean sometimes" said Haknyeon

"You mean most of the times.." said Eric

"Yeah.." chuckled Haknyeon sadly

Eric looked at the clock, "Hyung, I need to go back to Sunwoo now. I left when he was asleep, he's probably looking for me now" said Eric

"Alright, take care of him and yourself" said Haknyeon

"You too hyung" said Eric

Eric quickly left the kitchen and headed to the second floor. Just as he predicted, Sunwoo was awake.

"Hey babe, I'm home" said Eric

"..H..Hey" said Sunwoo

"How are your feeling now?" asked Eric

"Like shit?" said Sunwoo

"That's not good" said Eric, taking a sit next to Sunwoo then he kissed his forehead softly.

"I bought something for you" said Eric, reaching for his bag.

"You don't have to do that babe" said Sunwoo

"Why? Can't I buy something for my boyfriend?" asked Eric that Sunwoo gave no response to.

Eric took out a small black box, wrapped in a red ribbon from his bag.

"What is that?" asked Sunwoo

"Why don't you open it then?" asked Eric, handing the box to Sunwoo

Sunwoo's hand slowly pulled the ribbon off then he pulled the top off.

"Do you like it?" asked Eric

"I... I like it, it's pretty" said Sunwoo

Eric had bought Sunwoo a golden necklace with a shape of heart hanging on it. A gift he had always wanted to give him but never had the chance to do so.

Sunwoo touched the heart, it was beautiful for him.

"C'mon turn it around" said Eric

Sunwoo did as he told, "...Forever yours.." read Sunwoo aloud.

"Look at mine," said Eric, he pulled out a necklace from his pocket.

The necklace was the same as Sunwoo's, he turned it around and showed the words engraved there.

"..Yours forever.." read Sunwoo

"Thank you babe, this is precious" said Sunwoo, he was deeply touched by Eric's simple but meaningful gift.

It did make him feel a lot better, "I love you Eric ah" said Sunwoo

"I love you too Sunwoo ya" said Eric that put the first smile on Sunwoo's face today.

Sunwoo snuggled closer to Eric and laid his head on the other's chest.

"We're gonna get through this just fine, right?" asked Sunwoo

"Of course, why wouldn't we? As long as we have each other then everything will turn out fine" said Eric

"I'm hungry..." whispered Sunwoo

"Hungry? Do you want to wait for dinner in two hours or I can just cook ramyeon for you now?" asked Eric

Eric saw Sunwoo thinking hard about it, "Hmm... I'll just wait for dinner" said Sunwoo

"You sure babe?" asked Eric

"Yeah, I'll just sleep until dinner" said Sunwoo

"Alright, let's sleep now" said Sunwoo

At least Eric managed to make his boyfriend feel better even if only a little.

_________________________________________________

  
Jacob was now wandering around the house, searching for his boyfriends, again. It was just like a bad cycle that kept repeating over and over until one had enough.

Here he found himself being left alone again. It had been happening several times but he was sure that none of them was done intentionally as he had been pretty busy too since school exams were around the corner. 

Jacob was passing the hallway when he heard a familiar laughter sound, it belong to none other than Kevin, just the man he was looking for.

He followed the sound which was coming from the backyard and soon, Sangyeon's laughter also came into his hearing as well.

Since the door was mostly made out glass, he could see them clearly without having to open it though he couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about.

Kevin and Sangyeon were sitting with their sides facing him. All Jacob could see was them, talking with smiles written across their faces which was a good thing, considering how often they used to fight back then.

Right at that time, Jacob could just go straight to them but he didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to do that, like something in him was holding him back.

It could be the fact that he was afraid of ruining the mood or maybe, the fear that he would destroy something, something he didn't even know what nor he could describe it.

In which he shouldn't be thinking about those in the first place. He was their boyfriend too after all so all that, were just his fear talking.

Anyway, Jacob was about to go back to his room when coincidentally, Kevin accidentally looked around and caught the sight of the older.

"Jacob hyung, come here and join us hyung!" said Kevin with a happy tone, he waved his hand to Jacob.

Jacob missed the way Kevin's face lit up much more upon seeing him and so was Sangyeon's. He opened the door but stayed still where he was standing.

"Uh? I.. I think I'm just gonna go to my room.. I'm really tired and I can use some sleep before dinner time" denied Jacob, trying to sound casual.

Because why would he even be nervous with him? That wasn't him at all.

"Is that so? But you're not sick right?" asked Sangyeon, already on his feet to approach him.

"No, I'm not sick.. Just tired" said Jacob

"Are you sure hyung?" asked Kevin

"Yes, I'm fine Kevin ah" said Jacob

"Alright then, I'll wake you up before dinner" said Sangyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Jacob and without saying another word, Jacob hurriedly walked away.

Truth to be told, he wasn't even tired, nothing like the unusual.

'Did I just lie to avoid my boyfriends?'

"But why?" another question

That was the million dollar question he desperately wanted to solve.

As soon as he reached his room, he quickly shut the door and leaned on it, his body slid down to the floor.

"What was I thinking? Why am I acting like this?" asked Jacob to himself.

Jacob suddenly thought about these past weeks, how he had been acting and how he had been feeling.

He hastily reached for his phone and punched in the numbers before hitting the green button, his grip on the phone got harder as seconds went by.

Immediately after the call was connected, he put the phone close to his right ear.

_"Jacob ah, what's up?"_ asked the voice

"Mi..Mingyu ya.. I... I need your help" said Jacob

_"Help? With what? What happened hyung? Why do you sound like that?"_ asked Mingyu  
  
"Can we meet tomorrow?" asked Jacob

_"Of course_ " said Mingyu in an instant, _"Text me the time and place, I'll be there"_

"Thank you Mingyu ya" said Jacob

_"Don't mention it, see you tomorrow"_ said Mingyu

Jacob needed to ask someone's perspective on this becuase he needed to know badly if what he was feeling was just his mind toying with him or not.

"What's wrong with my heart?" asked Jacob

Why was there so much doubt in it?

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon's phone which was currently laying on the bed suddenly rang, indicating a call coming in.

"Haknyeon ah, someone is calling you.." said Juyeon out loud because Haknyeon just left to the bathroom.

Juyeon got no reply from Haknyeon, meaning that the younger couldn't hear him as he was probably already far.

So he picked the phone up because he wanted to see who was calling.

"Hmm it's an unknown number.." whispered Juyeon

He was about to just let it be unanswered when he noticed something. The phone number was labeled unknown yet felt familiar to him.

"Wait.. Isn't this..."

.

.

.

To be continued


	8. The Confrontation

A tall and modish man was sitting inside a queit cafe. He seemingly was waiting for his friend to come.

That man intentionally picked the table on the corner so that they could have a conversation with less worrying about uninvited ears.

His friend and he had agreed to meet at twelve in the afternoon and it was currently ten minutes away from twelve.

From the big glass window beside him, he could finally see the person he was waiting for walking to the entrance of the place.

"Jacob ah!" called that person as he raised his hand too.

His friend, who turned out to be Jacob, turned his head to his direction before he immediately went to him, "Oh Mingyu ya, how long have you been here?" asked Jacob

"Not too long, ten minutes maybe" said Mingyu

"I'm sorry to make you wait Mingyu ya" said Jacob

"Nah it's fine, I meant to come earlier anyway" said Mingyu

"So, 'bout the help you asked me, what is it about?" asked Mingyu, the feeling of curiosity and worry mixed into one.

"I was worried when I heard you yesterday, I am still worried" said Mingyu

"Should we order first?" asked Jacob

"Of course" said Mingyu

As Jacob suggested, they took a look at the menu and gave the order to the waitress.

Mingyu had a feeling that his friend didn't know where to start so he took the initiative.

"Is it about your polyamory relationship with Sangyeon-ssi and Kevin-ssi? The problem you are having right now" asked Mingyu after they were done ordering.

"H..how did you know? Was it too obvious?" asked Jacob

"No, not really but that was the last thing we talked about so I just figured" said Mingyu

"You're right, it is about them" said Jacob, sighing.

"Okay, what's wrong? They didn't dump you, right? Because last time I heard they were fighting over heels about you so dumping you would be like the most absurd thing of the day" said Mingyu

"No, of course! We are still dating..... Actually this is not really a problem, it's more like my worries.." said Jacob

"I'm all ears" said Mingyu

Jacob took a deep breath before he began telling him.

"So I don't know if they notice but for the past few weeks, I've found myself always being left alone and they two always together" said Jacob

"I mean, I'm sure they never do it in purpose but I guess for some reasons I'm starting to feel the loneliness" said Jacob, "Like I'm the one with two boyfriends yet I'm the one who feel more single than the rest" 

"This is just me overreacting, right?" asked Jacob

"Can you tell me what they did to make you feel being left alone?" asked Mingyu, "Be more specific with me"

So Jacob told him from the eating ramyeon without him until the most recent thing, when he saw them yesterday on the backyard.

"That's not all" said Jacob

"They went on a date without me more than once and worse, they sent photos of them smiling happily to me who was caught up in work" said Jacob

"They said they wished I was there but they were smiling from ear to ear" said Jacob

Mingyu understood, he really did because for some people who were in polyamory relationship, that kind of thing wouldn't bother them and some were even happy for their lovers but for some other people, it did bother them and make them feel neglected.

"Have you told them the way you feel about that?" asked Mingyu

"No, I don't want to be a whiner" said Jacob

"But you aren't and you won't be.... Being honest with each other helps a relationship to get stronger" said Mingyu

"I know because it works for me" said Mingyu

"I'm just afraid since I've been really busy lately, they.."

"Would cut you out from the relationship when they learn that it is better without you?" cut Mingyu

"Yes.." sighed Jacob, "Pathetic, right?" asked Jacob

"That's not pathetic, I've seen it happened before but I don't think that is the case with you and your boyfriends" said Mingyu

"I really think you should confront them and tell them everything that is bothering you" said Mingyu

"Just confess how you really feel" said Mingyy

Jacob still looked troubled and it was shown perfectly on his face.

"You know that polyamory relationship is not easy, right? It doesn't work out for some people but I think you and your boyfriends would be just fine" said Mingyu

"And if it doesn't work out for you three, call me okay? I'll help you getting over it" said Mingyu

"Thanks Mingyu ya" said Jacob

"Well, never in my imagination that I, Kim Mingyu, would actually be your love life advisor" said Mingyu

"Weird, right?" asked Jacob

"Yeah so~ weird but still okay, I guess" said Mingyu that made both of them burst into laughter.

"I appreciate it Mingyu ya" said Jacob

"I know" said Mingyu, "I wish everything would work out for you" said Mingyu

"Yeah me too.." said Jacob

_________________________________________________

  
"Babe~" called Chanhee

"Hmm?" responded Changmin

"We only have two days left here" said Chanhee

"Yeah, wish we could stay longer" said Changmin

"As soon as I get a long holiday, I'll take you somewhere again" said Changmin

"Promise?" asked Chanhee

"Promise" said Changmin

"What should we do tonight?" asked Chanhee

"We could do 'it' again" said Changmin, "You know, making baby~" 

"Can we not do it today?" asked Chanhee

"But why?" asked Changmin, surprised by the request

"We've been having sex nonstops since we arrived here five days ago and....." 

"And?" asked Changmin, "Finish what you're gonna say baby" told Changmin

"I'm still sore...... down there" said Chanhee, his cheeks turned red though he was teeling the truth.

"Was I too rough?" asked Changmin

"Yes.. No! I mean...Uhmm....I.. Uhh....You were rough but I.. I liked it... It's just that I'm feeling too sore right now and.. I'm.. afraid of getting hurt more" said Chanhee

"Please don't be mad with me.." said Chanhee

"Mad? I'm not mad baby.. I'm sorry if I was too rough.. I just can't help it, you are so sexy with or without any clothes and your moans turn me on more than ever" said Changmin

Now Chanhee's face was as red as a tomato, he was really red from the shyness.

"Ya! Don't talk about our sex life like that when we're not doing it" said Chanhee

"Why? We're married anyway so no need to be shy" said Changmin, moving closer to Chanhee

"Just don't babe" said Chanhee

"But I've seen everything.." said Changmin that made Chanhee hit him lightly on his chest.

"You're cute when you're shy, makes me want to eat you right here and right now" whispered Changmin seductively.

"What are you doing? I thought you agree not to have sex tonight" said Chanhee

"Firstly, it's not even night yet..." whispered Changmin as he unbuttoned Chanhee's shirt.

"Secondly, I remember you saying that you're sore down there so that means your mouth is fine, right?" asked Changmin as he caressed Chanhee's bare chest.

Chanhee was starting to get turned on by his husband's actions.

"And if your mouth is sore too, we still have my mouth who is in a perfect condition..." said Changmin

With one move, Changmin was now already on the top of Chanhee.

"So what is your choice, babe?" asked Changmin, licking his lips just like a lion who was watching his prey.

"Your mouth or my mouth?" asked Changmin, he leaned in, kissing and sucking his husband neck.

The smooth skin of his husband was such a drug to him.

Though Changmin reminded himself one thing, be much less rough.

"So?" asked Changmin

He pulled away to look at the latter's face who was now red again but not because of shyness but because of lust.

"...Both..." whispered Chanhee seductively.

A naughty smile appeared on Changmin's face and Chanhee's face as well.

"Tell me if I'm being too rough, okay?" said Changmin

"You got it....Daddy" said Chanhee, smirking.

_________________________________________________

  
Juyeon was sitting behind his desk inside his office but his mind was somewhere else. He was frowning and his fingers were tapping repeatedly on the table.

The reason was of course the last night event. Not once it left his mind, precisely when he had learned that he did infact knew the number who called his boyfriend's phone.

It was none other than Lee Freaking Minho, the man who he knew had an interest on his boyfriend.

Even just thinking about that person made his blood boil.

Minho was a well-known player, he liked to mess with both women and men. If he let it, Haknyeon would be another victim of his.

However there was a small part inside him that was telling him this interest he had on Haknyeon was different from his history.

Either way, both sides had nothing but damages for him because he would end up losing Haknyeon.

Anyway, what had happened last night was he decided to let the phone call be unanswered and he didn't mention it too to Haknyeon when the younger had returned from the bathroom.

He just acted like nothing happen and with that, they both went to sleep like usual.

Now Juyeon was stuck with the questions that kept lingering inside his head.

'Why?'

'Why did he call Haknyeon? What did he want?'

'And how did he even get Haknyeon's phone number?'

To say that Juyeon didn't feel insecure about losing Haknyeon was a total lie, especially after Japan.

He was starting to think that Minho being in Japan, their encounter, wasn't a mere coincidence.

Juyeon believed that he was pretty good looking but Minho was a handsome guy too. Both Minho and Juyeon were successful with their own business.

They both were much more similar than he was ever willing to admit.

And that fact alone scared him that at some point Haknyeon would leave him to be with Minho. He couldn't let it happen, ever.

The door was suddenly opened and his secretary walked in.

"Sir, You have sir Youngtaek waiting for you at the lobby" said his secretary

"Tell him to come to my office" asked Juyeon

"Yes, sir" said his secretary before leaving the room.

Well Juyeon made a note to himself to keep an eye more on Lee Minho, incase that man really made an approach to his boyfriend.

_________________________________________________

  
"Jacob ah, you're home.." said Sangyeon as Jacob entered the older's room.

"Hyung, Kevin ah... Can I talk to you two about something?" asked Jacob straight to the point, forget the chit chat.

"Of course but what's wrong hyung?" asked Kevin, immediately putting down his book from hearing the tone of the older.

"Did something happen?" asked Sangyeon

"No.. But my friend said I need to confront you two about this" said Jacob as he pulled a chair and place it in front of them.

"Okay, we're listening" said Sangyeon, alarmed about something's wrong.

"Promise won't be mad at me?" asked Jacob, slightly fidgeting his hands.

"Promise" said Kevin as he held Jacob's nervous hands for a moment before pulling back again.

"Promise" said Sangyeon, smiling an encouragement.

"I.. I don't like... the..fact that you two seem to.... hang out without me... so often.." said Jacob, refusing to look at his boyfriends's eyes.

"What make you said that?" asked Sangyeon, his voice contained surprised tone.

Now Jacob had to tell every event that made him feel that way and suddenly he was becoming emotional. He really did not want to brust out in tears in front of them.

"Please be honest with us hyung" said Kevin

"You two...went on a countless date without me for these past weeks.." said Jacob in a small voice.

"I know you always sent me photos, saying how much you wish me to be there but.. the fact that you both were smiling from ear to ear makes me doubt you.." 

"And I also found myself looking for both of you more often than no in this house.. We live under the same roof and sleep in the same room but I've always found myself alone and you two together.."

A tear finally escaped his eyes as he failed to hold it anymore.

"Even when we're together, Sangyeon hyung sometimes talk about something that only Kevin understand and it goes both ways.... More than once I felt left out in our conversation.." 

"Please just tell me if you stop wanting me in this relationship" said Jacob, he tried to wipe his tears away but it kept coming.

To Jacob at the moment, his laps was a way more interesting sight then his boyfriend's faces.

Meanwhile Sangyeon and Kevin were speechless to begin with, they never thought that their actions made Jacob felt the way he did.

"Jacob ah.." called Sangyeon, he tried to make his voice come out as soft as possible.

Flashback

**_"Hyung do you like your food?" asked Kevin_ **

**_"Yeah, you pick the right place Kevin ah" said Sangyeon_ **

**_"I told you, right? I'm good at finding places for dates" said Kevin_ **

**_"Alright alright, I won't doubt you anymore" said Sangyeon, smiling._ **

**_"I wish Jacob hyung are here" said Kevin, "It's our third dates without hyung" said Kevin_ **

**_"Yeah me too, should we text him that we miss him?" suggested Sangyeon_ **

**_"Let's take a picture instead" said Kevin_ **

**_"Okay, good idea" said Sangyeon, taking his phone out._ **

**_"What expression should we use? Should we pout?" asked Kevin_ **

**_"But I don't want him to feel guilty for not being able to go with us" said Sangyeon_ **

**_"Then let's just smile for him, how about that?" asked Kevin_ **

**_"Yeah let's do that pose" said Sangyeon_ **

End of flashback

"Jacob ah, we never mean to make you feel neglected... We're so so so sorry if the way we act makes you feel that way.." said Sangyeon, he was crouching in front of Jacob now.

Flashback

**_"Hyung, where is Jacob hyung?" asked Kevin_ **

**_"In my room, why?" asked Sangyeon_ **

**_"I miss him so much, he's been too busy lately" said Kevin, "We barely spend time with all three of us now" said Kevin_ **

**_"Yeah I miss him too but we can't be selfish... Jacob had a responsibility for his work" said Sangyeon_ **

**_"We just need to be patient for a little bit" said Sangyeon_ **

**_Seeing that Kevin was still frowning a little so Sangyeong tried to cheer him up by telling him few jokes he knew._ **

**_The jokes weren't funny for Kevin but he did laugh at Sangyeon's expression everytime he failed to make Kevin laugh._ **

**_Without realizing, Jacob was watching the whole interactions from afar. Far enough to see them but not hearing them and they both failed to notice him._ **

End of flashback

"Hyung, please trust us when we say that it's never in our intention to leave you out" said Kevin, also crouching down in front of Jacob

"Please look at us Jacob ah.." said Sangyeon

Jacob hesitated but complied anyway, "Look, I often find you yawning like more than once every five minutes... I know that it's all because of your piling up work.." said Sangyeon

Their hear ached at the sight of a crying Jacob because Jacob rarely cried unless he was feeling something really overwhelming.

"And we didn't want to be another cause for you being more tired... My heart hurts everytime I see the dark circles under your eyes.." said Kevin

"So we hold ourselves back even when it was torturing us too" said Sangyeon

"And clearly we give you the wrong impression" said Kevin 

"About the photos from the dates, we just didn't want you to feel guilty for not being able to go with us so instead of a sad expression, we gave you smiles.." said Sangyeon

"We love you so much and we just want the best for you" said Sangyeon as he wiped Jacob's tears

"We did it so wrongly and for that, we want to apologize to you" said Kevin, holding Jacob's hands.

"So.. You don't want me to be out from our relationship?" asked Jacob, "I thought you two were giving hints that you don't want me anymore"

"What? Of course no baby... We never stopped loving you... not even for one second" said Sangyeon

"Sangyeon hyung is right.." said Kevin

The more Jacob thought about it, the more he realized that it was all a mere misunderstanding.

"I'm sorry.." said Jacob

All this was just Jacob overreacting over something untrue and it made him feel like he didn't deserve them.

This all was his fault and not theirs.

"I'm sorry for doubting you two.." said Jacob

Now that Jacob had realized that he was very wrong, his tears even flowed more profusely than before not because of hurt but becuase of guilt.

"I'm sorry..." cried Jacob

"Don't be baby.." said Sangyeon, "We're the one who should be sorry to you.."

"All of us mess up this time but we're okay now and we can learn from this for the future's sake" said Kevin

Seeing Jacob crying made them want to cry as well but it would only make Jacob feel worse so they held back.

"What about a hug for all of us?" asked Sangyeon

"I'd like that, how about you hyung?" asked Kevin

Jacob didn't reply but instead, he immediately jumped on them, one of his arm was around Sangyeon's neck and the other was on Kevin's neck.

"I.. Love.. You.. Two.. So.. Much.." sobbed Jacob

"I love you both of you.." said Sangyeon

"Me too.. I love you two, Sangyeon hyung and Jacob hyung.." said Kevin

"Thank you Jacob hyung for telling us that" said Kevin

"From now on, don't hesitate to tell us if we do something that hurt you" said Jacob

"Only if you two also promise me to do the same" said Jacob

"I promise" said Kevin

"Of course, I promise" said Sangyeon

Later that night, Jacob had fallen asleep before them. He was sleeping in the middle of the bed with Sangyeon and Kevin on his sides.

Sangyeon caressed Jacob's head with so much care while Kevin held Jacob's hand and caressed it too.

They were just looking at him in silence, their stares held a deep meaning.

"I can't believe we're so stupid that we didn't realize we've hurt him.." said Sangyeon, "We're the one who asked him to do this but we failed him badly" said Sangyeon

"We're such idiots" said Kevin

"We'll have to do better than this, we're better than this" said Sangyeon

"But right now, let's just sleep and I'm sure that tomorrow, everything will be better" said Kevin

"Alright, let's sleep" said Sangyeon

Sangyeon and Kevin took turns to kiss Jacob's forehead before Sangyeon kissed Kevin's forehead.

"Good night my loves" said Sangyeon

.

.

.

To be continued


	9. The Invitation

~~~ Three Days Later ~~~

It was still early hours so the house was quiet, probably because the people were still in slumber.

But that peace was instantaneously tampered by the high-pitched of a pretty man as he barged into the mansion.

"I'm home~~~" singsonged that pretty man with his hands on either side of his mouth.

"Ya! Where the hell is everybody?" asked him upon realizing that the others weren't there.

"Maybe still asleep" said another man who just entered the house with 

"My thought exactly, Changmin ah" the man was pouting.

"I'M HOMEEE!!!" screamed the first man as loud as possible, it surely echoed throughout the house and definitely woke up all the living beings there.

"Chanhee ya, why did you di that?" asked Changmin, ears slightly go numb from how loud his husband was.

"I thought they said they would throw us a welcome home party when we came home" said Chanhee

"We're home and there's no party" pouted Chanhee

"Maybe they just forget, baby" said Changmin

"Forget? How could they..." gasped Chanhee

Not long after that, the sound of footsteps were heard from many directions along with groans.

"What's with the screaming?" asked Younghoon, hair still messy.

Hyunjae was on his tail wearing his half-awake expression.

"Don't you wanna welcome us?" asked Chanhee

"Wait... Chanhee ya? Why are you home already?" asked Sangyeon, now he was fully-awake.

"Are you saying I can't come home?" asked Chanhee, his lips were pursed even more.

"My husband is mad because you all said that you would throw us a welcome home party but as you see, no party" said Changmin

"No! We're truly going to but I think there's some miscommunication right here" said Sangyeon

"Yeah I believe so, Sangyeon hyung told us that you two would be home at 6" said Jacob

"Yeah, look at the clock, it's past 6 already" said Chanhee

"Oh wait, I presumed 6 pm" said Sangyeon

"No, 6 am" said Changmin

"I'm so so sorry Chanhee ya, Changmin ah" said Sangyeon apologetically.

Chanhee sighed, now that he knew, it wasn't really anyone's fault to begin with. So there was no reason for him to stay mad.

"But we're still gonna throw a party this afternoon, how's that sound?" asked Kevin

"I like it very much" said Chanhee, finally smiling

"I'm sorry we woke you up guys" said Changmin

"Let's go to my room Chanhee ya" said Changmin, pulling the man with him.

Seeing that, the rest also started to walk back to their own bedroom.

Really, what a beautiful morning

"Are you still sleepy Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon when they were back at Juyeon's room.

"Hmm" whined Haknyeon while nodding

"Let's sleep again then" said Juyeon

Haknyeon was pretty much like Jacob, they both had been pretty busy for the past weeks and as the result, they also had been geting lesser sleep.

The alarm wouldn't set off for another two hour so that was a plenty time for going back to sleep again.

After nuzzling deeper into the the crook of Juyeon's neck, Haknyeon slowly dozed off. Seeing that his lover had fallen back into sleep, he began to join the latter.

_________________________________________________

  
"See you later hyung" said Haknyeon as exited Juyeon's car

"Do you want me to pick you up?" asked Juyeon

"No need hyung, I'm gonna go with Jacob hyung to buy cake for the party" said Haknyeon

"Alright then, have a nice day babe" said Juyeon

"You too hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon waved his hand as the car drove off.

As he walked to the school's building he was hoping that today would be another usual boring life he had because God knows that he hated surprises.

Well good surprises were fine but the unpleasant peace destroyer kind of surprises were absolutely a big no.

He was sure that everyone else thought like him, right?

"Oh Haknyeon ah, good morning" greeted Jacob

"Good morning hyung, I thought you're not gonna come in until after afternoon?" asked Haknyeon

"Yeah, about that.." Jacob looked hesitant

"What's wrong hyung?" asked Haknyeon

Jacob looked like he was thinking about something before telling the younger,

"It's about Kevin and Sangyeon hyung" said Jacob

"Aren't the three of you made up already?" asked Haknyeon

Haknyeon was like a safe place for Jacob, not romantically, more like brotherhood so the day after Jacob had confronted his boyfriends, he still came to Haknyeon crying about his worries because there was still a small doubt inside his heart.

When Jacob had woken up the next morning, the other two acted more caring towards him and he felt grateful but he was afraid that they were feeling forced to do that.

The younger had reassured that none of his worries would happen or even true and that it was only his negative side speaking which he needed to ignore.

And Jacob listened to him and he himself had thought that the problem was over and now he was faced with another problem.

"They asked me to go on a date tomorrow" said Jacob

"Well, isn't that great? It's what you're waiting for, right?" asked Haknyeon

"I know but..." said Jacob

"But what?" asked Haknyeon

"It will be our first date since my outburst and I'm... I'm afraid I will mess it up" said Jacob, he brushed his hands over his face.

"Hyung, I've told you, right? You really should stop thinking and let your heart take the lead" said Haknyeon

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you decline their offer?" said Haknyeon

"Technically I haven't rejected the request but.."

"But you haven't said yes either" cut Haknyeon and Jacob nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for hyung? Call them and say yes" said Haknyeon

"I'm afraid.." said Jacob

"Of what? Give them the chance to really make it up to you" said Haknyeon

"Oh right, so you still come in today because you're avoiding them?" asked Haknyeon

And again, Jacob nodded.

"I know you're feeling afraid of God knows what but just trust me and call them hyung......... Tomorrow will be a great day for you hyung" said Haknyeon

"You think so?" asked Jacob

"Of course" said Haknyeon

"Okay then, I will call them later" said Jacob

"Now hyung" said Haknyeon, "It's not good to procrastinate with things"

"Fine, I'll call them now and tell them that I agree to go on a date tomorrow" said Jacob

"Good boy" said Haknyeon

"That's good boy hyung to you, brat" said Jacob, jokingly.

"Right right now go, I need to go to my class soon" said Haknyeon

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Jacob, face softening

"You're always welcome hyung" said Haknyeon

"Oh right, Don't forget about picking the cake from the store" said Jacob

"Yup, I'll wait until you're finished hyung" said Haknyeon

"Alright" said Jacob

Right after Jacob left to somewhere else to make the phonecall, his own phone buzzed, indicating a call coming in.

It was an unknown number and he wondered if it the same phone number as before.

Looking at his watch, he still had another 7 minutes before the bell rang so he figured that he would just pick it up and if it wasn't important, he would use the 'I have to go soon' excuse.

After pressing the green button, he placed the phone closer to his right ear, "Hello?" greeted Haknyeon

"At last, you finally answer my call after all.... I tried to call you two times before, you know" said the person who was speaking without break.

"Uhmm.. I'm sorry but who is this?" asked Haknyeon

The person's voice sounded familiar to his ears but he couldn't exactly put from where.

"It's me Minho.. Juyeon's..... acquaintance, remember me?"

Now he did, Lee Minho from the party and from their accidental encounter in Japan.

"Ah Minho-ssi, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls before" said Haknyeon

"I told you to call me hyung, right? Juyeon and I are the same age though" said Minho

"I'm sorry Minho...... hyung.." Well that sounded awkward to him.

"Stop saying sorry Haknyeon ah" told the older

"Ah I'm sor... Okay hyung" said Haknyeon as he scratches the back of his neck, even though the other couldn't see him.

"Hmm anyway, why did you call hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"I'm not with Juyeon hyung right now so if you want me to tell hyung something, I'll pass to him later" said Haknyeon

"It's not about Juyeon" said Minho

"Okay.." said Haknyeon, a little confused

"It's about what I said to you in Japan" said Minho

"...Which one hyung?" asked Haknyeon cause he couldn't remember anything spesific.

And Haknyeon was also feeling a slight guilt for not remembering what the older meant. 

"I'm sorry hyung but I can't remember which one, you never told me about calling me again" said Haknyeon

"No but I did say that I want to know you better, didn't I?" asked Minho

Haknyeon could hear the older chuckling slightly on the other line.

Okay, now Haknyeon didn't know how to respond the older but he did recalled the older saying that when he had visited Haknyeon when Juyeon was gone to work in the last days they were in Japan.

Never he thought that the older was serious with his words.

"So I'm wondering if you want to accompany me to this party, I don't have no one to go with and I don't want to go alone" said Minho

Lee Minho was being super bold and he knew that.

"But I already have a boyfriend hyung and besides, we barely know each other.. Why me?" asked Haknyeon

"So we can get to know each other" said Minho

"And about Juyeon, we can always go as friend with friend" said Minho, "Even though I'm not gonna complain if it evolves into something more"

"Uhmm.. I'm gonna have to ask Juyeon hyung first" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon wanted to say no but he felt bad for doing that since he kinda owed him for helping him at the 'incident' in Japan.

"Do you really have to?" asked Minho

"Of course hyung, I'm Juyeon hyung's boyfriend after all... If he says no then I'm sorry hyung" said Haknyeon

"He will say no one hundred percent" said Minho, sounding sad.

Not knowing what to say anymore, "I'm sorry hyung but I have to go, my class is going to start in two minutes" said Haknyeon

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later Haknyeon ah" said Minho

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon was the first who hung up the phone, 

'What the hell was that?' thought Haknyeon

He wasn't blind to see that the older was hitting on him even though the latter knew that Haknyeon was taken.

Haknyeon had also learnt that Juyeon and Minho's relationship was far from friend, only an acquaintance of someone and he hated to be the reason for people to fight.

Well he guessed he just needed to see how the older would act in the future. He would always like to have a new friend since he didn't have many due to his ex-husband's rules.

Ju Haknyeon loves Lee Juyeon and no one or nothing's gonna change that and he hoped Lee Minho got the memo.

.

.

.

To be continued


	10. The Date

To say last night was very festive was an understatement.

Choi Chanhee, wait, it was Ji Chanhee now, wouldn't let them rest, 'Because I'm back' that was what he said. After the cake, they played games, did karaoke night, and also punishment time.

Poor Sangyeon, Younghoon, and Juyeon who were bad at every game they had played. They tried obviously but the luck was never on their side.

Nevertheless, they all had fun, too much fun honestly but that husband of Changmin just stated,

"It's only once in a while, it's okay" 

But truthfully, without anyone having to admit, this homecoming party had more impacts to some of them.

Never once Kevin or Sangyeon was not in Jacob's side and never once the angel, or that was how they addressed Jacob, didn't leaned his body against one of them.

It looked like a conflict had never occurred between them.

Sunwoo was smiling more than he ever did before and it made Eric the happiest man he ever was.

No spacing out, no sad thoughts, just them having fun with their real family.

Changmin was looking amused the whole time at his never ending energy husband. He didn't understand him sometimes but he loved him anyway, that was just one of his interesting charm.

Haknyeon was pretty much laughing all time, especially every time Juyeon had lost in the games.

Since his laugh was like a music to Juyeon's ears so the older might have lost on purpose in some of the games but not all though because he also happened to be bad on games.

Everyone was having a really good time last night and they all had left the mess behind for tomorrow.

Cleaning could be done later, right? After all the mess wouldn't go anywhere.

The last couple, Hyunjae and Younghoon, they were also having the best time since they didn't get to hang out with them a lot due to work.

Even so, Hyunjae was one of the people who actually wanted the party to be over soon. 

Not because he was tired, no, he still had many energy left. The ultimate reason was because he wanted nothing else but to fuck his boyfriend.

Because of work, not only they couldn't hang out with the rest, but they also barely hung out with each other too since their schedule always clashed.

So Hyunjae missed that, he missed their intimate moment, their making love sessions, he missed exploring his boyfriend's body, hearing his screams of pleasure.

Frankly speaking, Younghoon also missed that but he still could hold himself back but apparently Hyunjae couldn't.

His boyfriend kept sneaking up a hand on his inner thigh and slipping his hand under his clothes.

Younghoon, of course, had to slap his naughty hand away so he could focus with the rest.

"Patient Lee Jaehyun" warned Younghoon

"Or you won't get anything tonight" whispered Younghoon on the last part.

"Fine but I'm going rough on you.." whispered Hyunjae back seductively that sent shivers down on Yonghoon's spine.

Alright, the night would be more interesting for him and he was looking forward so much for it.

So as soon as the party ended, thanks to Changmin, Hyunjae quickly pulled Younghoon to Younghoon's room who was located at the very end of the hallway. 

Everything was perfect for them that night. Both was sexually aroused that Younghoon let Hyunjae fucked him so rough that he was sure that he wouldn't be able to walk for the next two days.

Haknyeon was sleeping in Juyeon's room, Kevin was sleeping in Sangyeon's room, while Sunwoo and Eric's room was not too close with them to hear the moans from inside their room.

So literally no one would protest about the filthy sounds that Hyunjae or Younghoon was making. Still Hyunjae put gag on his boyfriend's mouth since Younghoon was screaming from pain and pleasure really loud, though it just made the man looked hotter and more delicious that he fucked him rougher and deeper.

Only after the countless rounds, the countless orgasms, and the countless position they tried, they both finally stopped.

Well more like Hyunjae finally stopped since Younghoon was already powerless since the last two rounds, he even barely kept his eyes open.

Due to the over tiredness, Younghoon eventually fell asleep immediately with Hyunjae's comes still spreaded on his body messily.

Thus, being the responsible boyfriend he was, Hyunjae made sure to clean Younghoon's body with wet wipes thoroughly.

Wherefore he couldn't change the bed sheets with Younghoon on the top of it, he just carried his boyfriend to his room which was located two steps away from Younghoon's.

Just like the living room, he left the mess behind to be dealt with tomorrow, he didn't even bother to pulled the sheet off the bed.

Hyunjae quickly picked a warm clothes for Younghoon and himself from the closet, they couldn't afford being sick from the cold, right?

After everything was done, Hyunjae finally joined his boyfriend on the bed.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough baby, but I hope you have a good time like I did.." said Hyunjae before he kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"Sleep well.. I love you" said Hyunjae

_________________________________________________

  
"Hoamm... Juyeon hyung? Why are you up already?" asked a half-awake Ju Haknyeon who was woken up by the noises Juyeon made.

"Did I woke you up? I'm sorry baby" said Juyeon, kissing Haknyeon's forehead.

"What time is it hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"It's almost 7 a.m" said Juyeon

"What time are you leaving for work hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Do you even have work today?" asked Haknyeon

"Sadly I do Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"But it's saturday" said Haknyeon, pouting.

"I know but I have an important client from Japan and we're having meeting at one" said Juyeon

"Then why are you up already hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"I'm just woken up baby and I decide to do a morning run, wanna join me?" asked Juyeon

"No hyung, I'm still tired" denied Haknyeon

"Alright then, go back to sleep baby.. I'll be back in an hour or two" said Juyeon

"Uhhmm hyung..." called Haknyeon, remembering about something.

"Yes?" asked Juyeon

"I have something to tell you but don't be angry with me, okay?" asked Haknyeon, sitting fully to face the older.

"I could never be angry with you, just talk to me baby" said Juyeon

"Okay so yesterday....... Uhmm... Minho hyung called me" said Haknyeon

"Minho hyung? You mean Lee Minho from the party that time?" asked Juyeon

"Yeah, the one we met in Japan too.." said Haknyeon

"Alright, what did he want from you?" asked Juyeon

So Haknyeon told him every single detail from the conversation he had with Minho on the phone call yesterday.

'What? He wants to know my boyfriend better?' 

'Asking him to be his plus one to some party?' 

'Who the hell he think he is huh?'

"Hyung... Juyeon hyung..." called Haknyeon as he waved his hand in front of the Juyeon's face.

Without realizing, Juyeon was so deep in his thought after hearing Haknyeon's story.

What kind of man who made moves on an already taken person? He really needed to put some sense on him.

"Don't be angry hyung" said Haknyeon

"I'm not angry baby, not with you" said Juyeon, keeping the last part for him only.

"Wait, when did he say that he wanted to get to know you better?" asked Haknyeon

"When he visited me at your house in Japan hyung" said Haknyeon

"He visited you? He knows where we stayed?" asked Juyeon, speechless.

"Yeah but he didn't get the information from me though" said Haknyeon

"When was his visit?" asked Juyeon

"The first day you left me alone for your work so two days before we went back to Korea" said Haknyeon

Flashback

_**Haknyeon was washing some dishes when he heard the doorbell rang so he went to check it out.** _

_**To his surprise, he found Minho dressed casually while standing in front of the door.** _

_**"Minho-ssi?" asked Haknyeon** _

_**"Haknyeon ah, I'm glad I didn't get the address wrong" said Minho** _

_**Haknyeon furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you here for Juyeon hyung?" asked Haknyeon** _

_**"No, why would I?" asked Minho back** _

_**"Hmm then can I help you with something, Minho-ssi?" asked Haknyeon** _

_**Minho gave him a look and Haknyeon quickly corrected himself, "Minho.... hyung" said Haknyeon** _

_**"I just want to make sure you're okay" said Minho** _

_**"I am hyung, that's very kind of you though you don't have to do it" said Haknyeon** _

_**"I know but I want to" said Minho** _

_**"Is there anything else that you need hyung?" asked Haknyeon, trying to be polite.** _

_**"Can I come in?" asked Minho** _

_**"I'm afraid I can't let you do that hyung since I'm alone here" said Haknyeon** _

_**"But I'm not gonna do anything to you" said Minho** _

_**"I'm sorry hyung, I don't feel comfortable letting someone in without Juyeon hyung's permission" said Haknyeon** _

_**Minho seemed a little bit taken aback with Haknyeon's response but he quickly hid it, "Alright then, I guess I should get going now" said Minho** _

_**"Alright hyung, take care hyung" said Haknyeon, flashing a smile to the older.** _

_**For a moment, Minho couldn't take his eyes off from the beautiful smile of the man in front of him.** _

_**"Hyung?" asked Haknyeon** _

_**"Uh? Uh..take care too Haknyeon ah, I'll see you around.." said Minho** _

_**"Oh wait, one more thing Haknyeon ah" said Minho** _

_**"Yes hyung?" asked Haknyeon** _

_**"I really want to get to know you better" said Minho before he walked away, not leaving a chance for Haknyeon to respond him.** _

_**Minho thought he was never gonna fell for someone this hard but Haknyeon just proved him wrong.** _

_**He fell for the man's actions, words, and appearance, he was in love with the man named Ju Haknyeon and he wouldn't stop until he heard him saying 'I do' to another man.** _

End of Flashback

Juyeon was touched after hearing that his boyfriend didn't let him in simply because he himself wasn't there.

Never that he thought Haknyeon would act like that.

Gosh, he just fell deeper for him.

"So hyung, about Minho hyung's invitation?" asked Haknyeon

Okay that part, he despised that part, everything that had something to do with Lee Freaking Minho.

"If you don't want me to go then I won't" said Haknyeon, shrugging.

"You'd do that?" asked Juyeon

"Of course, why not? Your opinion is all I care about hyung" said Haknyeon

"Do you want to go Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon

"Hmmm... I don't know... I honestly kinda feel owing a debt to Minho hyung" said Haknyeon

"Why?" asked Juyeon

"If it wasn't for Minho hyung, I wouldn't be able to call you and you wouldn't be able to come to me faster... Minho hyung also kept me company while waiting for you so I didn't have to be alone since I was still scared of... those men" said Haknyeon

Juyeon hated it but it was the truth and he couldn't change it. Part of him was actually also feeling grateful for his actions back then.

"Do you love me Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon

"Of course, I only love you hyung and that's never gonna change" said Haknyeon, staring right at Juyon's orbs.

"Then I trust you baby, you can go if you want" said Juyeon

Haknyeon thought about if for a second before replying, "Alright then hyung, I'll tell Minho hyung that I'll go with him as a friend helping a friend" said Haknyeon

"Sounds good" said Juyeon

_________________________________________________

  
"So where are we going hyung, Kevin ah?" asked Jacob

"We want to surprise you hyung" said Kevin

"Yeah, we're gonna spend the whole day with you" said Sangyeon from the driver's seat.

"I'm looking forward to this date then" said Jacob, smiling

"Me too" said Sangyeon and Kevin

As the car drove past a park, Jacob felt oddly familiar with the streets but he was sure that he never past this area.

"Wait.." Jacob remembered something

"Isn't this.." Jacob didn't get to finish his words as the car finally drove into a parking area.

"You told us that you always want to eat here, right?" asked Sangyeon

"Yeah but you couldn't because the waiting list is full for another five months" said Kevin

"You guys remembered?" asked Jacob because he had said that like over than two months ago.

"Of course we do" said Sangyeon

"Then how?" asked Jacob, he was so shocked but in a very good way.

"I pulled some strings and was able to get us a table for three in a perfect spot" said Kevin, "The owner turns out to be the brother of my friend"

"Really? Thank you...thank you..." said Jacob, clearly he was super excited.

"Alright then, what else are we waiting for? Let's go!!" cheered Sangyeon

"Yeay!!" cheered Jacob

Maybe Haknyeon was right, maybe he would actually enjoy this day without worrying about anything else.

Sangyeon and Kevin did their best to make Jacob happy and Jacob appreciated their efforts, he really did.

In return, Jacob tried to smile and laugh as much as possible. Any action that indicated that he was having a good time, he showed it without hesitation.

After the restaurant, Sangyeon took them to another place perfect for date too. The restaurant was Kevin's idea while this place was Sangyeon's idea.

Even though the place was really far from their home, it didn't matter to them.

"Wow, this place is really pretty hyung" commented Jacob

"Do you like it?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes, very much hyung" said Jacob

"Do you like it Kevin ah?" asked Sangyeon

"Yes hyung, thank you" said Kevin

"Let's go there!" said Jacob as he pointed to area full with flowers and some bunnies.

"Slow down hyung or you're gonna fall" said Kevin

But Jacob didn't care though, he was too excited to be stopped.

"Faster you two" said Jacob who was already ahead of them.

"This is perfect hyung" said Kevin

"I'm glad if you think so" said Sangyeon, pulling Kevin into a quick kiss before he jogged to catch up with Jacob

"Wait for me.." called Kevin out

Kevin saw Sangyeon did the same to Jacob who were few meters from him. When he caught up with him, Jacob surprisingly pulled him into another quick kiss.

"I feel complete you know" said Jacob

"We do too" said Sangyeon

They stayed exploring that place until the sun was nowhere to be seen anymore.

Those hours felt like minutes for them since they spent it with the people the loved. Jacob had no regret at all for agreeing to this date and neither they had too.

Because it was past dinner time already, they decided to just eat on the cafe there.

Sangyeon who didn't really like sweet foods since it was not healthy made an exception for that day only.

"I'm happy Sangyeon hyung, Kevin ah, how about you guys?" asked Jacob

"Never been happier" said Kevin

"I'm just happy that we are together, I feel blessed" said Sangyeon

They all smiled at each other lovingly, every concern Jacob had before disappeared now.

"It's already past 9, we should go home now" said Sangyeon

"But I don't want this day to end" said Jacob

"Can you drive though hyung? It's six hours from home" said Kevin

"What about staying at a hotel tonight and go back to the house in the morning?" suggested Sangyeon

"Which hotel? I didn't see any before?" asked Jacob

"There is, I agree with Sangyeon hyung" said Kevin

"Yeah me too, let's go" said Jacob

As Jacob walked ahead, Sangyeon and Kevin shared a knowingly look at each other.

There was a hotel just like Sangyeon had said, it was a five stars hotel and Jacob was amazed at it because he had never been in one.

Let alone in the suite room, everywhere he looked, his eyes always went twice bigger.

"This room is very nice but who are paying for this? I can't afford to stay in this kind of hotel room" said Jacob

"No need to worry about that hyung" said Kevin

Without Jacob realized, the other two were walking closer to him, almost trapping him between each other.

When he did realize, his lips were met with another one while another lips on the back of his neck.

"Uhmm what are you guys doing?" asked Jacob, feeling suddenly hot.

Stupid, he did know what they were doing but the question was out anyway.

"We want to make beautiful memories with you in here" said Sangyeon

"Do you want to hyung?" asked Kevin who was standing behind Jacob

"But if you don't then we're totally understand" said Sangyeon

"I... I want this but.. " said Jacob, stopping in mid-sentence

"But?" asked Kevin

"But it's my first time" said Jacob

"With three people?" asked Sangyeon, "Yeah our frist time too" said Sangyeon

"We'll take it slow hyung......... Don't worry hyung" said Kevin

"My first time ever" said Jacob

"Wait really?" asked Sangyeon

"Don't judge," said Jacob, face turning red.

"Hey don't be shy baby, no one's judging you" said Sangyeon, "Just surprise but also glad?" said Sangyeon

"Yeah, infact we are so happy to be your first hyung" said Kevin

"So do you want to do this?" asked Sangyeon

"Yeah, let's do this" said Jacob

With Jacob's permission, Sangyeon and Kevin started to kiss Jacob again.

Their hands slowly undressing one and another, they didn't rush anything since they have a lot of time for themselves.

"Wait, did you plan this already?" asked Jacob between the kisses.

"Of course darling" said Sangyeon, smirking.

"Hyungs, who wants to be bottom and top?" asked Kevin as his hand caressed Jacob bare skin.

Upon the action, Jacob leaned his head back on Kevin's shoulder.

"What do you want Jacob ah? It's your first time so I want it to be special" said Sangyeon

"I.... I want you two to do me at the same time.." whispered Jacob that sounded sexy in their ears.

"Are you sure? It's your first time so it's gonna hurt even though we go slow" said Sangyeon but he was getting more turned on by the thought only.

"I'm sure, I trust you two" said Jacob

"How about this, Sangyeon hyung will go first if you think you can do it then I'll join him but if it hurts too much, we'll just take turns" suggested Kevin

"I'd like that Kevin ah" said Jacob

"Perfect" said Sangyeon, guiding them to the bed.

That night the room was filled with none other than screams and moans from the three people that loved each other deeply.

.

.

.

To be continued


	11. Love You Like Crazy

Jacob woke up to his boyfriends still sleeping soundly on his sides, Sangyeon on his right and Kevin on his left. The three of them were still naked under the cover.

They were holding each other, sharing warmths. Jacob's heart went warm upon remembering what they did the day before, not just the 'making love' but the whole date.

He tried to move a little but instantly regretting his decision as he felt pain shot right up from the lower part of his body.

The sore feeling was almost unbearable for him and that made him unconsciously let out whines.

What had happened last night at their making love sessions was that Jacob braced up and took them both at the same time.

Of course it hurt like hell that he had ended up screaming really loud. Sangyeon and Kevin almost stopped but Jacob convinced them that he only needed time to adjust.

Nonetheless, the pain he experiencing was also worth the pleasure. It was his first time and he was on cloud nine.

Though he felt sorry for leaving deep bite marks and claw marks on both Sangyeon and Kevin. Not his fault that the two had told him to do so.

Jacob didn't notice that his whines actually woke up his boyfriends.

"Jacob ah, does it hurt when you move?" asked Sangyeon

Jacob only whined as he hid his face on the crook of the older's neck.

"I have some pain killer in my bag" said Kevin as he quickly left the bed.

"I'm sorry Jacob ah, we should have gone easy on you" said Sangyeon as he caressed Jacob's hair softly.

Kevin came back with the pain killer and a bottle of water on his hands.

"Here let me help you" said Sangyeon

"Can you sit hyung?" asked Kevin

"I don't know" said Jacob, his tears almost fell.

"We're sorry hyung" said Kevin apologetically

"Don't be, I don't regret a single moment" said Jacob

"I'll be fine tomorrow" said Jacob

With the help of his boyfriends, Jacob managed to sit and take the pill. It hurt more when he first sat but it got better as times went by.

"What time is it?" asked Jacob

"It's 8" said Kevin

"What time should we leave?" asked Sangyeon

"Lunch time" mumbled Jacob

"Okay, then let's sleep again and clean ourselves before twelve" said Sangyeon

"Yeah, let's do that" said Kevin

Jacob fell back to sleep faster than the two of them.

"Kevin ah, can I ask you something?" asked Sangyeon as he patted Jacob gently.

"Yeah go ahead hyung" said Kevin

"Was last night your first time too?" asked Sangyeon

"How..uhmm yeah.... It was my first time with man but I've done some researches before" said Kevin, "I did one night stand a lot back then but never with any man" said Kevin

"I see" said Sangyeon

"Why?" 

"Nothing, just curious..." said Sangyeon

"How about you hyung?" asked Kevin

"No, it wasn't my first time... I've done it with man and woman but last night was definitely the best" said Sangyeon

"I'm glad to hear that" said Kevin

"Now, let's catch some sleep again" said Sangyeon

"Yes hyung" said Kevin 

_________________________________________________

  
"Younghoon ah" called Hyunjae

"Hmm?" asked Younghoon

They both just woke up from the hot sessions they had last night.

"I've talked to my parents regarding our visit" said Hyunjae

"Yeah and?" asked Younghoon

"They said they can make time for a nice dinner next week? How's that sound?" asked Hyunjar

"Next week? But I'll be in Italy for a whole week? Don't you remember?" asked Younghoon

"Is that so?" asked Hyunjae, he didn't remember Younghoon mentioning Italy before.

"Is there any chance that the dinner can be scheduled to this week? Maybe Wednesday or Thursday?" asked Younghoon

"I'll ask them about it" said Hyunjae

"I feel bad considering that I'm the one who want to meet them" said Younghoon, frowning.

"They are also looking forward to meet you and they will understand" said Hyunjae

"Let's have a nice dinner outside with your parents" said Younghoon.

"Should we?" asked Hyunjae

"Yes, I'll pick the place, your parents really like korean food, right?" asked Younghoon

"Yeah, they do" said Hyunjae

"I know just the right place" said Younghoon, reminding himself to book a table soon.

"So talking about Italy, do you really have to stay there for a week?" asked Hyunjae, whining.

"We've been apart longer before, babe" said Younghoon

"Yeah and I can't help but miss you more every time" said Hyunjae

"Me too" said Younghoon

"I won't be able to kiss this lips" said Hyunjae

He touched Younghoon's lips before kissing it.

"I won't be able to caress this beautiful skin of yours" said Hyunjar

His fingers pulled Younghoon's shirt up and stroked the bare skin, sending shiver all ove Younghoon's body

"I'm tired and sore babe" warned Younghoon

"What? I'm just talking" said Hyunjae, smirking

"Who's gonna take care of your little down there.." said Hyunjae, voice seducing.

Hyunjae hand slowly slid down, he just knew the right thing to do to frustrate his boyfriend.

"Look, it's beginning to get hard again" teased Hyunjae

Only Hyunjae's index finger which was playing with Younghoon's thing.

"Lee.. Jaehyun.." murmured Younghoon.

"Yes baby?" asked Hyunjae

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Hyunjae yet his naughty fingers wouldn't stop

"...Please..uhhh.." moaned Younghoon

"Please what?" asked Hyunjae

"Please fuck me again" begged Younghoon

"But you said you're still sore" said Hyunjae

In no time Hyunjae was already on the top of Younghoon, he leaned back so that his face was right at the front of Younghoon's thing.

Hyunjae was blowing air seductively on Younghoon's inner thigh. He knew really well how to make Younghoon lose his mind.

When he looked up, he found Younghoon shutting his eyes tightly as his hands were gripping the pillow under him. Sometimes he bit his lips really hard and sometimes his lips parted a bit.

Really, what a thrilling sight.

"I change my mind.." said Younghoon, looking si desperate.

"Are you sure?" asked Hyunjae, now he wrapped his hand around Younghoon's thing fully.

"AAaaahh....morehh.." moaned Younghoon

"I'm..ahh...I'm.. sure..aahhh" moaned Younghoon

"Please...daddy.." begged Younghoon

"Be more spesific baby boy" said Hyunjae, he loved having control over Younghoon like this.

"Fuck me daddy... Fuck me harder than last night... I beg you daddy.." begged Younghoon

"Your wish is my command baby boy" said Hyunjae

Even though Younghoon asked him to do it rougher, he wouldn't.

Hyunjae wasn't gonna hurt Younghoon because he knew that if he wasn't careful, Younghoon's hole could end up bleeding.

But that didn't mean the pleasure would be less because he had just the right idea to pleasure Younghoon even more.

Later that night, after Hyunjae had talked to his parents about the date of the dinner, 

"Babe, my parents said they're free on Wednesday" informed Hyunjae

"Alright then, Wednesday it is" said Younghoon

"Great" said Hyunjae

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon was sitting alone at the backyard, his intention was only one.

Telling Minho that he agreed to go with him as a friend.

So here he was, waiting for Minho to pick up his call.

"Hello Haknyeon ah?" greeted the older

"Hello hyung" greeted Haknyeon

"So do you have the answer? Did Juyeon say no?" asked Minho

"Uhmm about that..." said Haknyeon

"It's okay, I understand" said Minho

"I'll go hyung, I'll go with you as a friend" said Haknyeon

"Wait....seriously??" asked Minho, clearly surprised 

"Yeah, Juyeon hyung said I can go but I can't go more than eleven p.m" said Haknyeon

"That's alright, the party is at 7 anyway" said Minho

"Alright hyung" said Haknyeon

"So see you on Friday? I'll pick you up at 6" said Minho

"Sounds good" said Haknyeon

"Gosh, I can't believe he let you go... This is gonna be our first date.." said Minho excitedly

"Uhmm I agree to go as a friend hyung" reminded Haknyeon

"Yeah, but I'll still consider this a date" said Minho

"Uhmm okay?" said Haknyeon, unsure

"See you on Friday Haknyeon ah" said Minho

"Oh hyung.. There's one more thing" said Haknyeon

"Yeah?" asked Minho

"Juyeon hyung also told me that you have to text him the address of the party" said Haknyeon

"I will" said Minho

"Alright then, see you later hyung" said Haknyeon

"Bye Haknyeon ah" said Minho before he cut the call.

'I'll just do this and my debt will be paid' thought Haknyeon

"Haknyeon ah, where are you?" he heard the sound of Juyeon calling for him from distance

"I'm coming hyung..." answered Haknyeon

.

.

.

To be continued


	12. What A Shocking News

Chanhee was aware that he hadn't been himself the whole morning, he kept snapping at everyone, especially his husband and he himself didn't even know why.

Everything just seemed to be annoying to him.

"What's bothering you?" asked Changmin softly

Sometimes it amazed Chanhee how patient his husband was, able to put up with all his antics.

Then again, he loved him dearly just like it went both ways.

But today Chanhee was just not in the mood,

"I don't know!!" barked Chanhee

"I'm just asking baby" said Changmin, his voice still soft, even softer than before.

"I'm just feeling irritated!" barked Chanhee

"Of what?" asked Changmin

"I don't know, I guess everything!" barked Chanhee

"I'm sorry Chanhee ya" said Changmin

"For what?" asked Chanhee

"For everything I did that maybe is the cause for your anger" said Changmin

No, Changmin was too kind

"Don't apologize for something you don't know" said Chanhee

Just a moment ago Chanhee wouldn't stop snapping at everything but now, he just feeling like bursting into tears.

"Tell me how I can help baby" said Changmin

"I don't know..." said Chanhee, voice wavering.

Chanhee just didn't know, it was the first time for him experiencing something like this.

"I don't know..." sobbed Chanhee as the first tear fell.

"It's okay, I'm here.." whispered Changmin

Later that day, Chanhee found himself alone in the kitchen.

He had been planning to cook something but his mood immediately dropped as soon as he stepped inside the kitchen yet he couldn't bring himself to leave the kitchen.

Therefore he chose to sit in front of the countertop, doing nothing but stared into space as his fingers were tapping into the countertop repeatedly.

Suddenly everything just became too much for him. It was rare for him to get overwhelmed by anything.

Maybe today was just not his lucky day.

The wallpaper on the wall irritated him, he suddenly hated how it looked. Then, the newly washed plates on dishwasher rack, he wanted nothing but to get rid of them, out of his sight.

Even the chair that he was currently sitting felt so uncomfortable for him, like he just wanted to throw it away immediately.

Lastly, the scent from the air freshener made him sick when he actually had been the one who picked the scent.

Chanhee got overstimulated, really bad, that he felt throwing up any second from now. 

A sudden rush of nausea hitting the back of his throat and the dizziness that came along with it.

When the urge became unbearable, he ran to the sink, five steps away, and bent over. But then nothing came out, all he did was dry heaving.

It hurted him physically, especially his throat, as he was clutchig the edge of the sink real hard.

The nausea wouldn't stop but still nothing left his mouth other than some spits.

A unfamiliar hand came resting on the back of his neck, genty massaging the area.

"Are you okay Chanhee hyung?"

Though the question didn't reach Chanhee's ears since he was too busy to get something out from his stomach and the pain wasn't much a help either.

"Do I need to call Changmin hyung?" 

Again, Chanhee couldn't bother to respond.

But he didn't feel the hand leave his neck, instead it kept massaging him which did help him a little.

And by the time he was sure that he didn't feel any urge to throw up again, only then he stood straight again.

"Hyung, you're okay?" 

He spotted a worried-looking Ju Haknyeon staring into him, he must have scared the man.

"All good now" choked Chanhee

"Why don't you go to hospital hyung or just call Sangyeon hyung?" asked Haknyeon as they both moved to sit.

"I'm okay now" said Chanhee

"I don't even know why I suddenly wanted to throw up when nothing came out, maybe because of the scent of the air freshener" said Chanhee

Haknyeon was confused because the scent wasn't even that strong.

"Are you sure hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Chanhee as he brought his hand to massage his other hand.

Haknyeon gave him a pointed look,

"I.. I don't know honestly, maybe today is just not my day.... I've been feeling different since I woke up.. I keep snapping at both living things and non living things.... Everything feels annoying to me.." explained Chanhee

"I'm feeling nausea and fatigues at the same time, also cramps out of the blue..." continued Chanhee, feeling emotional.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Chanhee

"Wait..." said Haknyeon

Haknyeon suddenly clapped his hands on the table that surprised Chanhee. A sudden smile spreaded across his face.

"What is it Haknyeon ah?" asked Chanhee, confused at the now excited looking man in front of him.

"Hyung, I've been in your shoes before... I've felt everything you're feeling right now, every single one, well maybe except the snapping at things part.." said Haknyeon, the smile didn't left his face.

"Really? Do you know why?" asked Chanhee, hoping the younger could give him some enlightenment.

"Hyung, have you........ uhmm.... taken any pregnancy test?" asked Haknyeon

Okay, that one hit Chanhee hard.

Never once that thought crossed his mind. It had only been more than a little over two weeks since he had sex with Changmin.

It couldn't be, could it?

"Chanhee hyung, I still have two pregnancy tests left, I can give it to you so you can test it now" suggested Haknyeon

"Uh..." hesitated Chanhee

Chanhee was thrown between scared and excited, what if the test came back with negative when he already felt excited just from the thought being pregnant and Haknyeon seemed to sense it.

"Hyung..." called Haknyeon softly as he held the older's hands.

"I know what you're thinking now but don't let it stop you" said Haknyeon

"Better now than later, right?" asked Chanhee

"I will be by your side the whole process, whatever the result will be, I'll stay with you" said Haknyeon, offering his moral support. "Or do you want me to get Changmin hyung?"

"No! I have to make sure by myself first" denied Chanhee

"Alright, then I'll stay with you" said Haknyeon

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Chanhee

"So, let's get to it, shall we?" asked Haknyeon

"Yeah, let's go" said Chanhee

"Wait on the bathroom upstairs hyung, I'll go there with it" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon literally ran to his room, his hands roamed through his drawer, searching for the remaining pregnancy tests.

As soon as his hand touched it, he quickly ran to the bathroom where he found Chanhee standing nervously in front of it.

"Here, hyung" said Haknyeon as he handed them

"They're from different brands, you know just to be double sure" said Haknyeon

"Can you come in later Haknyeon ah? I'll call you" said Chanhee

"Of course hyung, I'll be right here" said Haknyeon

"Alright, here we go.." whispered Chanhee to himself

Around 7 minutes later, Haknyeon heard his name being called from inside the bathroom.

"I'm coming in hyung" announced Haknyeon, opening the door.

He saw Chanhee sat on the top of the toilet lid, the older was fidgeting his fingers while the pregnancy tests were laying on the edge of the sink.

"Hyung, do you want to go to my room?" asked Haknyeon after he kneeled in front of the older.

Chanhee shook his head shakily, "Can we just stay here until we know the result?" asked Chanhee

"Of course hyung, whatever comfortable for you" said Haknyeon as he held the older's hands.

"Now what Haknyeon ah?" asked Chanhee

"We wait for ten minutes or so" said Haknyeon

"Can you keep talking Haknyeon ah, I.. I need a distraction" said Chanhee

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" asked Haknyeon

"Anything, just anything" said Chanhee

So that was what they did for the next eleven minutes, Haknyeon talked about literally anything. He tried his best to ease Chanhee.

"Look at the time, hyung... It's past ten minutes already" said Haknyeon

"Do you want to check it alone or together?" asked Haknyeon

"Uhmm.... together.." whispered Chanhee

"Alright then.." said Haknyeon, his hand reached for the sticks.

Haknyeon did like he had before, he covered the result parts with his thumbs.

"Let's count to three, okay?" asked Haknyeon

Chanhee just nodded, too nervous to talk.

"One.."

Chanhee thought his heart would burst anytime soon, it was beating really hard that he was sure Haknyeon could hear it too clearly.

"Two..."

Haknyeon had the first pregnancy test on his right hand and the other on his left hand.

"Three... Here we come.." said Haknyeon

His thumbs moved away at the same time. Haknyeon's eyes was staring at the one on his right hand while Chanhee had his eyes on the other.

For a moment there, they only stood in silence though it didn't last long. Haknyeon broke the silence with his excited squeals as the two pairs of eyes went really big.

"Two lines..." choked Chanhee out

"Positive mark.." shrieked Haknyeon

Chanhee took both of the sticks from Haknyeon while the younger jumped in happiness.

"Hyung, you're pregnant!!" screeched Haknyeon

"Say it again Haknyeon ah.." whispered Chanhee

"You're pregnant hyung, congratulation!!!" said Haknyeon before engulfing the older in a tight hug.

"I'm pregnant.." choked Chanhee,

This must have been a dream or he must have been imagining things but the arms around him felt really real.

"Yes you are hyung, you need to tell Changmin hyung!!" said Haknyeon happily, already reaching for the bathroom's door.

"Haknyeon ah.." called Chanhee

Haknyeon looked back, confused to find the older stood silent not moving at all.

"Hyung, you good?" asked Haknyeon, worried.

The older suddenly looking paler, "Am I dreaming Haknyeon ah?" asked Chanhee

"Not even close hyung, you're going to be a father" said Haknyeon, putting his hands on the latter's shoulders.

"I'm pregnant.." whispered Chanhee

Haknyeon didn't have time to react as the older without any warning suddenly fainted on him. He even barely able to catch older. The pregnanct test were thrown off from the older's hands to somewhere on the floor.

"Chanhee hyung!!" called Haknyeon out of surprise.

Chanhee was already unconscious in Haknyeon's arms. Afraid of dropping Chanhee, Haknyeon changed his position from standing to sitting.

Then Haknyeon took a deep breath, he wanted to carry Chanhee to the closest bedroom but he was scared of dropping Chanhee midway. Well Chanhee was obviously lighter than him but Haknyeon was still shorter than the older. He didn't want to risk hurting the baby.

"HELPPP!!!!" Haknyeon decided to scream for help.

"ANYONE PLEASE HELP US!!! WE'RE IN THE BATHROOM!!!" screamed Haknyeon as loud as possible.

Haknyeon heard no footsteps coming closer,

"CHANGMIN HYUNG!!!!!!" 

Haknyeon really screamed at the top of his lung that he was sure he would lose his voice the next day.

"HELP!!!!!!! SOMEBODY!!!" Haknyeon never screamed this loud before but all he could think was the unconscious man in his arms.

"Chanhee hyung, wake up..." sobbed Haknyeon

Haknyeon didn't understand, why did the result shock the older so much?

"PLEASE HELPP!!" Haknyeon couldn't bring himself to leave the older.

"Haknyeon ah?! Are you in there?" 

Haknyeon never felt this relief in his life before. Hearing Juyeon's voice was like his life savior.

"The door is not lock hyung, please help Chanhee hyung!!" begged Haknyeon

"Chanhee?" asked Juyeon as he opened the door.

Shock was written all over Juyeon's face as he saw Chanhee lying in Haknyeon's arms with his eyes closed.

"Help me carry hm Chanhee hyung to Changmin hyung's room, please hyung" said Haknyeon

"Of course, of course" said Juyeon

Juyeon wasted no more time and quickly crouching down in front of the two.

"Please be super careful hyung" said Haknyeon

Juyeon didn't understand but he nodded anyway, figured that Haknyeon was really worried about the older.

By the time Juyeon exited the bathroom with Chanhee in his arms, the others had started to gather there.

"What happened?!" asked Younghoon

"Later hyung" The only answer Haknyeon gave them.

When Changmin saw them, he became frantic seeing his husband's condition. He quickly followed Juyeon to his own room, opening the door so Juyeon could get inside.

"What happened?" asked Changmin as Juyeon put Chanhee down on the bed gently.

"I don't know" said Juyeon

"Can you tell us, Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon, turning to his boyfriend after he had pulled the comforter up to Chanhee's shoulder.

Younghoon, Sunwoo, and Eric were also inside Changmin's bedroom while Jacob and Hyunjae stayed by the door frame.

"Why are you two inside the bathroom?" asked Juyeon

Haknyeon was perplexed, he wanted to show Changmin the sticks that was sitting inside his pocket right now but it wasn't his place. 

Hearing the news that he would be a father should come from Chanhee, his husband not Haknyeon.

Besides, Haknyeon was still also shocked. He didn't expect the older to pass out. Also feeling guilty, thinking that he might have pushed the older too much.

Kevin came running inside with eucalyptus oil on his hand, "Here Changmin ya" said Younghoon, handing it to Changmin

"Thank you Younghoon hyung" said Changmin

"I.. I don't know, hyung just fainted on me" said Haknyeon,

Changmin's attention shifted to Chanhee, he brought the bottle of the oil close to Chanhee's nose, waving it slowly.

"Are you okay, baby?" asked Juyeon

"Uhmm.. I'm okay hyung.." said Haknyeon

"Are you sure?" asked Juyeon

"Yes hyung, don't worry about me" said Haknyeon

"Baby?" called Changmin that took all of their attentions.

Thankfully, Chanhee was finally waking up.

"Eungghh..." groaned Chanhee slightly.

"Are you alright?" asked Changmin

"What happened?" asked Chanhee

"You fainted on me hyung, inside the bathroom" cut Haknyeon

The realization hit Chanhee and it was shown on his face.

"Why don't you tell me that you're sick babe?" asked Changmin softly, helping Chanhee to sit.

Upon seeing that Chanhee was fine, the others began to leave the room, to give privacy for the couple.

Juyeon pulled Haknyeon gently but Haknyeon stayed still.

"Uhmm Chanhee hyung..." called Haknyeon

"I have them with me, hyung doesn't know yet" said Haknyeon

"Doesn't know what?" asked Changmin

"Thank you Haknyeon ah, for everything" said Chanhee

"No need to mention it hyung, I'm sorry if I pushed you too far" said Haknyeon

"No you didn't, don't feel guilty, you hear me?" told Chanhee

"Yes hyung, thank you.." said Haknyeon

"No, thank you Haknyeon ah.." said Chanhee, smiling at the younger.

Juyeon and Changmin were watching the whole interaction in silent, they had no idea what they were talking about.

But whatever that was, it must be the reason they were inside the bathroom together.

"Do you want to have them now?" asked Haknyeon

".....yes..." said Chanhee, holding his hand out.

Haknyeon reached for the things inside his pocket and quickly gave it to Chanhee.

The other two was able to catch a glimpse of what Haknyeon was handing to Chanhee, "Haknyeon ah, isn't that..."

Juyeon didn't get to finish his words since Haknyeon quickly pulled him out from the room. Haknyeon didn't forget to close the door behind him.

"What is that Chanhee ya?" asked Changmin

Without words, Chanhee handed them both to his husband.

"Chanhee ya.." choked Changmin

"I'm... pregnant.." whispered Chanhee

Chanhee didn't hear anything from Changmin but he didn't expect a pair of strong arms pulling him into a warm hug, a really comfortable hug.

"This is a bless Chanhee ya, thank you..... Thank you so much" said Changmin that Chanhee melted into the hug.

"I'm happy but... I'm also scared.." admitted Chanhee

He guessed the scared part was bigged and that was why he blacked out for a moment.

"Me too but we'll figure out, together..." said Changmin

There, Changmin just held his husband tighter.

_________________________________________________

  
"Haknyeon ah, is Chanhee.." asked Juyeon but he hung his words.

"He's pregnant hyung" informed Haknyeon, "I'm so happy for them" 

"I'm happy too for them" said Juyeon sincerely.

"But... Are you okay?" asked Juyeon gently

"I've told you hyung, I'm okay, just a little shock... I didn't expect him to faint" said Haknyeon

"Not that..." said Juyeon

Right, now Haknyeon caught what the older had meant.

Haknyeon remembered his unborn baby, it wasn't that long since he had lost him or her and honestly, he did feel a little sad.

"I'm fine hyung, I have to be.." said Haknyeon

"Come here baby.." said Juyeon, opening his arm.

Haknyeon didn't refuse him and just melt into the older's arms.

If only he still had his baby then they would have been the perfect family he had always wanted.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think of this chapter? Hehehe congrats Chanhee and Changmin 💖💖💖


	13. Dinner With Hyunjae's Parents

The news of Chanhee's pregnancy spreaded real quick inside the house. They all had congrulated the couple, even considering to throw another party.

"I can't believe they're gonna be parents soon" said Younghoon as he stared into the mirror, fixing his looks for the awaited dinner.

"How do I look?" asked Younghoon as he turned to Hyunjae's direction.

"Perfect, as always" said Hyunjae

"Will your parents like my appearance?" asked Younghoon

"They will" said Hyunjae, "They will like everything about you" 

"You think so?" asked Younghoon

"Of course, so stop worrying too much, babe... Everything will just be perfect" assured Hyunjae

"Said the man who couldn't sleep the night before meeting my parents, remember?" asked Younghoon

"Fair enough" said Hyunjae

Hyunjae walked over to Younghoon and pulled the man closer, "You got nothing to worry about, I love you and my parents will see it" said Hyunjae

"I love you too" said Younghoon

"They'll see that we're meant for each other" said Hyunjae

"That.... That is a very cheesy words coming from you but.. sweet too, I like it" said Younghoon

Hyunjae pulled Younghoon into a slow and sweet kiss, not a heated one.

"Let's go" said Hyunjae, offering his hand.

"Yeah, let's go" said Younghoon, taking Hyunjae's hand.

The pair had arrived twenty minutes before Hyunjae's parents, Younghoon making sure everything went as planned.

He had booked one of the private room in some fancy place for the dinner. 

"Younghoon ah, my parents are outside, they'll be here in five" informed Hyunjae

"Okay babe" said Younghoon

"I look good, right?" asked Younghoon

"Yes my darling" said Hyunjae

Their conversation was cut when the door was opened from the outside by a waitress, Hyunjae's parents right behind the woman.

"Thank you" said Hyunjae's mother and the waitress bowed before she left.

"Mom, Dad" greeted Hyunjae

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Lee" greeted Younghoon, bowing deeply.

"Let me" said Younghoon as he pulled the chair for Hyunjae's parents.

"So polite, I like you already" said Hyunjae's father

"You must be my son's boyfriend, right? Kim Younghoon" said Hyunjae's mother

"Yes, I am" said Younghoon

"Of course he is, honey or else why would he bring stranger to meet us?" said Hyunjae's father and they laughed.

"Let's order now, shall we?" asked Hyunjae

"Yeah, I'm starving" said Hyunjae's father.

"I hope you like food's choice" said Younghoon

"We do, son. You picked the right place" said Hyunjae's father.

"Thank you, sir" said Younghoon

Younghoon wasn't really enjoying himself, he was way too nervous that he would mess up something and Hyunjae, of course, noticed his boyfriend's nervous gestures.

Since he couldn't comfort him in a verbal way, he put a hand on Younghoon's thigh and squeezed it slowly in a comforting manner.

"So tell me about yourself" asked Hyunjae's mother after the waitress collected their orders.

"Uhmm.. Wh..Where should I start? My name is Kim Younghoon, my age is the same as Hyunjae and I work as a model, like Hyunjae..." said Younghoon, cursing at himself for stuttering and sounding so awkward.

"He's under one of the big agencies for models" said Hyunjae

"I'm just lucky to have a chance to sign a contract there" said Younghoon, shy.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" asked Hyunjae's mother bluntly.

"Mom!" reprimanded Hyunjae

"Yeobo!" reprimanded Hyunjae's father

"What? I'm just asking" said Hyunjae's mother

"No Ma'am, I'm not pregnant" said Younghoon, he was a little taken aback with the unexpected question.

"Good" said Hyunjae's mother

"Did you really have to ask that Mom?" asked Hyunjae, face-palmed.

"I'm just making sure that you two are being careful and that this relationship isn't based on responsibility only" said Hyunjae's mother.

"I understand Ma'am... We are being careful" said Younghoon

"But I also want you to know that I'm fine if you are pregnant" said Hyunjae's mother

Okay, now Younghoon was confused to say.

"Or perhaps, you're not pregnant, right? Jaehyun ah" said Hyunjae's father.

"What? No, of course" said Hyunjae

"Just asking" shrugged Hyunjae's father.

'What an interesting family' thought Younghoon

"Do you love my son?" asked Hyunjae's mother

"I do, more than anything else" said Younghoon as he stared sweetly at his boyfriend.

"I love him too Mom" said Hyunjae

"Are you two heading towards marriage?" asked Hyunjae's father

"Uhmm..." Younghoon didn't know how to answer that because he hadn't talk about this seriously to Hyunjae.

"Maybe" said Hyunjae

"Maybe?" asked Hyunjae's mother.

"I mean, I want to get serious with him, Mom" said Hyunjae

"How about you, son?" asked Hyunjae's father

"I want that too" said Younghoon without hesitation and looking at Hyunjae.

"You're a nice and well-mannered man, also good looking.... Jaehyun is lucky to have you" said Hyunjae's father

"No, it's me who is lucky to have him" said Younghoon

"Younghoon ah.." called Hyunjae sweetly

"Then you better start calling us Mom and Dad too" said Hyunjae's mother.

"Yes... Mom" said Younghoon

"Good boy" said Hyunjae

"Tell me more about yourself, son" asked Hyunjae's mother

"What do you want to know.... Mom?" asked Younghoon

"How long has you worked as a model?" asked Hyunjae's mother

"It's been over seven years now" said Younghoon

"Must be hard on you, righy? Especially about the diet" said Hyunjae's mother

"I can manage Mom" said Younghoon

"Hyunjae once fainted because he wanted to lose weight" said Hyunjae's father

"You did?" asked Younghoon

"Yeah, I was new and wanted to lose weight as soon as possible so yeah.." said Hyunjae

"I'll make sure that will never happen again, Mom, Dad" said Younghoon

"Thank you Younghoon ah" said Hyunjae's mother

"You too Jaehyun ah, you should take a good care of your boyfriend too" said Hyunjae's father

"No doubt, Dad" said Hyunjae

Younghoon was glad that everything went well, just like he had wished for.

The four of them continued talking about this and that, literally any topics that crossed Hyunjae's mother's mind. 

Hyunjae was more than happy that his parents seemed to like his boyfriend and he could sense that Younghoon was happy too.

Without noticing, they had been there for almost two hours now.

"Oh Gosh, look at the time" said Hyunjae's mother

"You're right, I guess you forget time when you're having fun" said Hyunjae's father

"I'm sorry, we can't stay longer" said Hyunjae's mother

"It's fine Mom" said Hyunjae, "Though we're gonna stay here for a little longer" said Hyunjae

"Alright then, you don't have to accompany us the the car" said Hyunjae's father

"Goodbye, take care both of you" said Hyunjae's mother

"You too Mom" said Younghoon who was the closest from her.

"Bye Mom, Dad" said Hyunjae

They both bowed politely to the elders as they walked out of the room.

"They're really nice" praised Younghoon, sitting back down

"Yeah but they could be too much sometimes" said Hyunjae, chuckling.

"But, Hyunjae ya.." said Younghoon

"Do you mean what you said earlier?" asked Younghoon.

"Which one?" asked Hyunjae

"When you said you want to get serious with me..." said Younghoon

"Yes, babe.... I mean every single word" said Hyunjae that made Younghoon head shot up at him.

"I...do too, babe" said Younghoon

"Well I guess, let's the time do it's job then" said Hyunjae

"Yeah, I agree" said Younghoon

"Let's go home, shall we?" asked Hyunjae and Younghoon nodded.

__________________________________________________

  
"Changmin..." called Chanhee

"Ji Changmin.." called Chanhee again

"Ji Changmin!!!!!!!" called Chanhee, irritation in his tone

"Alright alright...." responded Changmin but his eyes were still shut.

Honestly, Changmin was feeling really exhausted considering he just came back from his studio, working on his big project.

When he finally decided to join Chanhee in the dreamland, it was already 11 p.m.

"Changmin ah, wake up!!" whined Chanhee

"I'm awake babe, what's wrong?" asked Changmin as he sat up

"What time is it now?" asked Changmin as he glanced at the clock.

"It's 1 a.m babe, why are you even awake?" asked Changmin

"I'm hungry.." uttered Chanhee

"Okay, do you want me to cook some ramyeon for you?" asked Changmin

Changmin tried not to show that he was a little irritated because why would he ask him to do something he himself was very capable of. He just wanted to sleep for a few hours more.

But then he almost forgot the most important thing, Chanhee was pregnant. He remembered being told by his mother to do whatever Chanhee ask him to do.

"No.." said Chanhee, shaking his head.

"Okay, what do you want to eat then babe?" asked Changmin, feeling more awake.

"..Burgers... two burgers.." said Chanhee, using his puppy eyes at his husband, "..with cheese.." 

"Baby, it's not good to eat that kind of food at this hour" said Changmin

"But it's what the baby wants.." said Chanhee, pouting

Couldn't stand any longer seeing his husband pleading, he gave in.

"Okay, I'll buy them now" saie Changmin

Changmin might be tired physically and mentally but he will do whatever it needed to make sure his husband happy.

"Thank you babe, you're the best!!" exclaimed Chanhee as he showed him his biggest smile.

Which husband wouldn't feel happy upon seeing that?

Changmin told himself that he should start getting used to this thing very soon since he strongly believe that Chanhee would do this kind of request more in the future.

He surely can bare it for the next nine months.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you like the story 😘😘😘


	14. An Unexpected Guest

Eric was watching Sunwoo who was sleeping in his arms but his mind was wandering somewhere else.

It had been over two weeks since Sunwoo's visit to his parents and yet, nothing good had come since then.

After a few days of weeping around, Sunwoo decided that he would just forget about them at all.

But could he really?

He had given up to reconcile with his mother. His father might be a little more accepting than her but he hadn't heard anything from him either.

The spirit in him had long gone, the fire had died.

Sunwoo had also asked him to stop mentioning about them, telling him that part of his life was banished.

Although honestly, how could someone just erased their parents from their life? Two people who had been taking care of you from the very first moment when you were brought into this world.

No matter how many times Sunwoo had told him that he was fine, Eric could see him right through his lies. That even when he said they weren't his problem anymore, he knew that deep inside, he was hurting.

Well that, and the fact he overheard his boyfriend crying in the bathroom two days ago. It had ended up with him joining his boyfriend under the shower.

Why is it so hard for them to simply be happy? They never asked for much, only that small thing.

Maybe they did something wrong in their previous life that the universe must've hated them now.

Eric's attention was shifted back to his lover as he felt him moving in his arms. His hand moved to Sunwoo's hair, stroking it.

Sunwoo turned his back on him and Eric swung his arm over his boyfriend, pulling him closer. He was glad at least Sunwoo was now able to get some decent sleeps.

Hoping for the better tomorrow was the only thing he could do at the moment.

"I love you so much, Kim Sunwoo..." whispered Eric

Eric just wanted to be with the man he loved, was that much of a crime?

_________________________________________________

  
Kevin was unloading a box of his painting paints in the shed next to the mansion. 

It was 8 a.m and he wanted to paint the morning view on the garden but then he found that he was running low on the paint.

Sangyeon and Jacob were already off to work so this was like his me time and him working all at once. He still needed to prepare for his exhibition anyway.

Although Kevin was barely able to start when he heard the bell on the gate was rung, clearly they had a guest.

Feeling like the closest to the gate, he decided to walk over there and see who it was.

To his surprise, he found an old man but pretty good looking too dressed in suit standing in front of his car. 

Kevin didn't recognize who he was so not his guest apparently.

He couldn't make a guess either because that man could be anyone, maybe one of their parents, maybe one of their co-workers, or just a man being lost and wanted to ask for directions.

"Good morning, Sir.. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Kevin, politely

"Yes, is Sunwoo here?" asked the man

"I'm afraid no, Sir... He's at his work already with his boyfriend" said Kevin

"Do you know what time he'll be home?" asked the man

"Around 5 or 6 maybe" said Kevin

"Okay thank you, young man" said the man

"Your welcome, Sir.... Uhmm I can pass your message to him later if you want me to" said Kevin

"No need for that, I'll be back later" said the man

"Sir, may I ask what is your relationship with Sunwoo?" asked Kevin

"I'm.. his father" said the man

Just like what Kevin had thought when the man had asked about Sunwoo, he could see some resemblances.

"Can you perhaps keep this a secret? Just don't tell him nothing until I come back later, can you?" asked Sunwoo's father

"Al..right.. I can do that" said Kevin

"Thank you, young man" said Sunwoo's father

"Your welcome, Sir" said Kevin

The man got back on his car before driving away from the gate.

'That was weird, wasn't it?' thought Kevin

Why would a father wish his son to not know that he was looking for him? 

However none of this was his business to begin with, therefore he had no right to intervene. So, he just went back to the garden and began to work on his neglected white canvas. 

"Kevin hyung!!" 

Kevin looked around upon hearing his name being called.

"Yes Chanhee ya?" asked Kevin, quickly walking over to him since he didn't want Chanhee to move around too much.

"Do you need something from me?" asked Kevin

"I'm bored and there are only two of us here" said Chanhee

They both walked to sit down on the bench there, "No, Jaehyun is home too" said Kevin

"He is?" asked Chanhee

"Yes, still asleep I think" said Kevin

"What were you doing, hyung?" asked Chanhee

"No, that's a stupid question, obviously you were painting, I'm so stupid" blabbered Chanhee

"Don't insult yourself Chanhee ya, the baby will hear you" said Kevin

"Really? Oh no.. I'm sorry baby.." said Chanhee as he rubbed his tummy

Kevin let out a chuckle on him, "Anyway, I was painting the morning view" said Kevin

"Did I disturb you?" asked Chanhee

"No, do you want to do something?" asked Kevin

"Yes but.." said Chanhee, hesitant

"But what? I'll do whatever you want to do" said Kevin, "If you're happy then your baby will be too then I will be too" said Kevin

"Really?" asked Chanhee, sparkles in his eyes.

"Of course, anything for my soon to be niece or nephew" said Kevin

"I want to bake.." said Chanhee

"Bake?" asked Kevin

"Yes, but baking usually takes a lot of enegy and not to mention about the mess after" said Chanhee

"Let's go bake then.. I'll help you with that and the cleaning too" said Kevin

"Really hyung?!!" asked Chanhee

"Of course, I suddenly feel like baking some cookies too" said Kevin

"Yeay!! Let's go!!" cheered Chanhee

"Go ahead to the kitchen Chanhee ya, I'm gonna tidy up my painting tools first" said Kevin

"Yes hyung, I'll wait for you there" said Chanhee

'I'm better be your child's favorite uncle, Chanhee ya' thought Kevin

Maybe he would continue painting tomorrow morning.

  
_________________________________________________

  
Sunwoo and Eric had just arrived from work around 6 p.m, just like any other usual day.

"I'm hungry.." whined Sunwoo

"Me too, I'm wondering what is the menu for dinner" said Eric

"I hope there's rice though" said Sunwoo

"Yeah, with a lot of meats" said Eric

Anyway as they stepped inside the house, they were welcomed by the smell of something sweet and mouthwatering.

"Now I'm also craving for sweet foods" said Sunwoo

"Who's baking?" wondered Eric

"Oh? You guys are home Sunwoo ya, Eric ah.."

"Who's baking hyung?" asked Eric

"Chanhee and I" said Kevin, "Wanna try some? They're in the kitchen" said Kevin

"Cookies?" asked Sunwoo

"Yeah, we baked some this morning and Chanhee is baking some more as we speak" said Kevin

"I'd love to have some hyung" said Sunwoo

"You go ahead babe, I'm gonna wash up first" said Eric

"Okay" said Sunwoo

Eric left to their bedroom while Sunwoo and Kevin went to the kitchen.

Nevertheless, the sound of the bell being rung stopped Kevin and Sunwoo's movements.

"Are you expecting anyone hyung?" asked Sunwoo

Kevin shook his head though he had a pretty guess of who it was.

"I'll get it hyung" said Sunwoo, already proceeding to the door.

Sunwoo walked to the gate, humming as he jogged a little.

"Wait a second" said Sunwoo as he opened the gate.

"Can I help you with some.."

Sunwoo couldn't finish what he was saying the moment his eyes saw who was standing in front of him at the moment.

"..Dad..." called Sunwoo

"Sunwoo ya, I miss you, Son" said Sunwoo's father as he engulfed him in a hug but Sunwoo was stiff under his touch.

"What are you doing here Dad?" asked Sunwoo

'Always straight to the point, just like his mother' though Sunwoo's father

The old man sighed before saying, "There something that I want to tell you, Son" said Sunwoo's father

"Okay.." said Sunwoo

Again, the old man sighed. This one was giving the impression like he was exhausted mentally.

"Your mother and I had decided to separate for awhile" said Sunwoo's father

The news was like a bitch slap right at his face, the marks was invisible yet the burning feeling was so real.

"Be..because of me?" asked Sunwoo

Never once he wanted to be the reason for his parents to fight, let alone to split up. That just made him feel like shit all over again.

"No! not because of you" said Sunwoo's father

"Our relationship is just..... not the same as before... We've been more distant and the constant fight between us.." said Sunwoo's father

"We both agree it's the best for us to stay in the different house for sometime" said Sunwoo's father

'And I just add the fuel to the fire' thought Sunwoo

'Great fucking job, you Kim Sunwoo!!' cursed Sunwoo inside.

"Where..... where's Mom staying right now?" asked Sunwoo

"She's at your grandparents house" said Sunwoo's father

"Is she still sick?" asked Sunwoo

"Not as bad as before" answered Sunwoo's father.

"But I'm not here to burden you with our problem, don't worry about that.... I'm here to ask you to... you know, visit home more.." said Sunwoo's father

"I know you must be thinking that I could just tell you this over phone but.... I'm not sure if you'll pick up" said Sunwoo's father

But that was not what he had in his mind at the moment honestly.

"You can bring your boyfriend too, introduce him to me" said Sunwoo

Sunwoo was silent, his brain was still trying to digest the whole news.

"Let's set the date and have dinner, all three of us" said Sunwoo's father

"A...uhh... Are.. you... Uhmm... sure?" asked Sunwoo

"Listen to me, Son.... I told you, right? I don't care what his gender is, I don't have a problem with him... Well, unless he hurt you though" said Sunwoo's father

"I.. I'll text you about the date later then, Dad" said Sunwoo

"Alright then, I probably should get going now" said Sunwoo's father

"..okay..." said Sunwoo

Sunwoo's father pulled Sunwoo one more time into a tight hug, the affection that he missed.

"I love you, Son" said Sunwoo's father, "I'm really sorry" 

"I love you too, Dad" said Sunwoo, "Drive carefully, Dad" 

"Will do" said Sunwoo's father

As soon as his father was not in his sight anymore, he quickly went inside and closed the gate.

Sunwoo literally sprinted into the house, his only goal was to tell Eric what just happened. 

Truth to be told, Sunwoo really didn't know whether to say that this was a good thing or a bad thing.

.

.

.

To be continued


	15. The Fatal Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Minho and Haknyeon kinda date night has come!!!!!

"Woah~"

Haknyeon was brought to another fancy building with a really big hall where the party was being held and it failed to not amaze him.

"Shall we go?" asked Minho, offering his arm

"No need for that hyung, I'm just a friend, remember?" asked Haknyeon

"C'mon pretend like you're my date?" asked Minho

"Just link your arm with mine and stay beside me, can I ask you to do that?" asked Minho

"...Fine.. I'll do that hyung" said Haknyeon

They walked inside, Haknyeon's arm in the indentation of Minho's arm.

'I'll just do this and my debt will be fulfilled' thought Haknyeon

Something inside Haknyeon was making him feel uncomfortable, maybe the fact that he literally had no idea about everyone there.

Being in the middle of the crowd of strangers didn't exactly strike as his favorite thing to do list.

On the other hand, Minho seemed to know a lot of people there. Everywhere they walked, there was always someone who greeted him.

"Lee Minho!" 

Their heads turned to the direction of the voice.

"You brat! It's Lee Minho hyung for you" said Minho

"Hehehe just kidding hyung" 

The older a.k.a Minho hugged the man who just came then he ruffled his hair too, "Ah hyung, don't ruin my hair!!" whined the person.

Minho and the stranger seemed pretty close but it wasn't brotherhood vibe that Haknyeon was catching, more like somewhere between romance and sibling kind of affection line.

"Who is this hyung?" asked the stranger as he scanned Haknyeon

Somehow Haknyeon was feeling like a prey under his gaze because he was staring like super intense on him as if Haknyeon did something wrong to him.

"Right, Haknyeon ah this is Jisungie, and Jisung ah, this is Haknyeonie" said Minho

"Nice to meet you Jisung-ssi" said Haknyeon as he offered his hand

"Yeah, same" said Jisung, looking reluctant but eventually shook his hand too.

"Are you Minho hyung's boyfriend?" asked Jisung

"Sorry?..." said Haknyeon, slightly taken aback by the sudden question

"Ya! Be polite, he is older than you" said Minho as he playfully smacked the younger's head.

"What? I'm just asking hyung" said Jisung

"Nah, it's alright Jisung-ssi.. To answer your question, Minho hyung and I are just friends" said Haknyeon

"Really?" asked Jisung, his eyes somehow lit up at the answer

And that didn't go unnoticed by Haknyeon.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna change that soon though" said Minho

Jisung's face immediately turned into a frown and again, that didn't go unnoticed by Haknyeon.

Apparently only Minho who seemed oblivious with the evident change of expressions on the younger's face.

"He's just kidding Jisung-ssi... I already have a boyfriend that I love so much.." said Haknyeon

"I'm just here as a friend supporting Minho hyung since he told me he didn't have anyone to be his plus one" said Haknyeon

Now Jisung was giving a more friendly vibe to Haknyeon, a more welcoming one. 

"What about you Jisung-ssi? Are you here alone?" asked Haknyeon

"Yes, sadly I am" said Jisung

"Why? I thought you're coming with Hyunjin?" asked Minho

"He canceled on last minutes, some sudden important work coming up" said Jisung

"It's okay, we can keep you company here, right hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course" said Minho

So that was how they spent the rest of night talking to each other. Even though at some point, Minho was busy talking to another person about work that Haknyeon didn't quite understand.

Not that he wanted to join the conversation too though.

Jisung and Haknyeon were starting to get to know each other very well. They found out that they had a lot of things in common.

So when Minho was talking to another stranger about things Haknyeon didn't understand, Jisung would distract him.

The younger was very funny, Haknyeon really liked his jokes. He reminded him of Eric and Sunwoo in some kind of ways.

"We should hang out sometimes hyung" said Jisung

"Of course, just text me whenever you're free, okay?" said Haknyeon since they had exchanged phone numbers.

"Wait hyung, I still don't know who your boyfriend is, hyung" said Jisung, "Is he on the same field as me and Minho hyung?" asked Jisung

"Yes he is though I don't know if you know him" said Haknyeon

"What is his name, hyung?" asked Jisung

"Lee Juyeon.." said Haknyeon

"Wait!! You're Juyeon hyung's boyfriend?" asked Jisung, surprised but he was smiling too.

"You know Juyeon hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course I know him, we are friends hyung" said Jisung

"Well I gues the world is indeed pretty small" said Haknyeon, chuckling

"It's nice to finally meet you hyung, I've always wondered about the man who was finalle able to steal his heart" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon furrowed his eyebrows, "And why is that?" asked Haknyeon

"You know, Juyeon hyung is pretty well-known to reject every confession he got, men and women, he rejected every single of them" said Jisung

"He did?" asked Haknyeon

"Yeah, but I'm glad it's you hyung.... You seem like a very good person to me and lately Juyeon hyung has been smiling a lot, I guess you're the reason" said Jisung

Haknyeon felt butterflies in his stomach upon learning that he was the reason Juyeon smiled more.

"But we just met today, you couldn't possibly tell whether I'm a good person or not yet" said Haknyeon

"Well I'm pretty good at reading people so yeah.." said Jisung

"You seem like a good guy too to me, Jisung ah" said Haknyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Jisung, "Juyeon hyung is very happy with you, that, I know for sure" 

"I'm very happy with him too, he's like a blessing to my life" said Haknyeon

"Haknyeon ah" called Minho as he joined them again

"Let's go, I'll drive you home" said Minho

"Wait, what time is it?" asked Haknyeon as he turned his phone on

"Oh crap, it's almost eleven... Let's go hyung" said Haknyeon

"It was really nice meeting you Jisung ah but I've to go, I promise Juyeon hyung to be home before eleven" said Haknyeon

"It was really nice meeting you too hyung, see you later" said Jisung

After bidding goodbyes with Jisung, they both began to walk to Minho's car.

"I'm sad that we didn't spend time together more" said Minho, "It's not the date I've pictured in my minds"

Smile, that was all he gave Minho.

_________________________________________________

  
Haknyeon literally tiptoed to his own room, he had never been home this late and he was afraid of waking the others. 

Also, he had no idea whether Juyeon had already fallen asleep or not or even if the older was in his room but he didn't want take a chance of accidentally waking him up.

One thing he was grateful for thought was the fact that he made it home six minutes before eleven in a perfectly sober state, just like how he had promised Juyeon.

When he entered his room, it was dark though he didn't remember shutting his light off before leaving though.

So his did was everyone would do, his hand reached for the switch and soon the light illuminated the room.

Then what almost gave him a heart attack was when his eyes laid on the sight of his boyfriend completely awake but staring into space as he sat on his bed, back leaning to the headbord.

"Hyung! You surprised me" said Haknyeon

However, silence was the response Haknyeon received.

"What are you even doing alone in the dark hyung?" asked Haknyeon

Again, only silence.

Haknyeon finally stared at his boyfriend's face only to found those orbs didn't radiate the warmth they usually did.

Instead, he found them being clouded by something Hakyeon couldn't put into words.

"Juyeon hyung?" called Haknyeon gently, he was worried.

"Why did you come home so late Haknyeon ah?" asked Juyeon, his tone sounded cold in Haknyeon's ears.

"I'm really sorry hyung, I didn't notice about the time.." apologized Haknyeon

He did forgot about the time because he was too immersed in talking with Jisung, the nice guy he just knew.

"I've been waiting for you Haknyeon ah.." said Juyeon

"I'm so sorry hyung, I won't do it again" said Haknyeon, aware of the hostile tone from the older.

"It's exactly eleven right now hyung, I came home before that, just like I promised" said Haknyeon, he never saw Juyeon being angry and he didn't want to.

Juyeon suddenly pulled Haknyeon forward, falling on him, as he set the man on his lap.

Haknyeon let out a yelp as he held on to the older, he was nervous.

The older leaned closer to his neck, nose touching Haknyeon sensitive skin.

"Hy...hyuung.. w..wait" said Haknyeon

"You smelled like another man and I don't like it" said Juyeon

With a swift move, Juyeon flipped their position, now he was on the top of Haknyeon, trapping the younger under him, between his arms, making sure the younger couldn't go anywhere.

However, Haknyeon was starting to get uncomfortable, the dark lust on Juyeon's eyes, he was familiar with it, started to bring back the haunted memories with his ex-husband.

"H..hyung stop.. Wait..hh.." pleaded Haknyeon but Juyeon went deaf on him.

Instead he continued to kiss, sometimes lick and bite, Haknyeon's neck up to his jaw and down to his bare shoulder.

It made Haknyeon hiss at the pain as he was gripping Juyeon's sweatshirt.

Haknyeon didn't understand, was this beacuse he went with Minho? He thought Juyeon had agreed with him going with Minho to the party.

"Hyung.." pleaded Haknyeon, he didn't like this. "Why.. are you doing this?"

Haknyeon love to have sex with Juyeon but nothing like this.

Not with the latter's mind went blank, full with jealousy and rage, Haknyeon wasn't ready for that.

Haknyeon tried to push Juyeon away but he didn't even bug.

The bite was getting harsher and far from his liking, he was pretty sure if he kept going on, Juyeon would soon draw blood from his bites.

"Hyung... please.. hyungg" pleaded Haknyeon, tears was gathering on his eyes.

Haknyeon didn't even realized that he was no longer wearing his shirt.

Juyeon's hand went on his belt, trying to untie it but Haknyeon gripped the older hand with all his might.

"Not like this hyung... stop.." said Haknyeon

But Juyeon was burning with the fire of jealousy. No more gentle Juyeon, only blinded with lust Juyeon..

Juyeon moved up again, his lips were right next to Haknyeon's right ear. He licked and bit his earlobe before whispering, "You are mine.. This body is mine.."

_"You are mine.."_

_"This body is mine"_

Those words were repeating itself inside his mind over and over again as the horrific memories started to flood back to his brain.

_**"Juwon hyung, stop please!!" begged Haknyeon** _

_**His husband just slapped his face real hard** _

_**"You are mine! Your body is mine, slut!! Do you understand?!" yelled his husband as he grabbed his hair roughly.** _

_**"Hyung, please you're drunk!" Haknyeon tried to stop his husband from raping his own husband.** _

_**"Stop fighting you whore!!" cursed Juwon** _

_**"No! Stop!!" yelled Haknyeon** _

_**Haknyeon was painfully helpless under him as the older took his raw.** _

"NO!!! LET ME GO!!" screamed Haknyeon in terror

Haknyeon pushed Juyeon off him with everything he got, before curling up, hugging his own body and tried to sink himself into the sheets.

Juyeon was completely shocked but it brought him back to realize what the hell he was currently doing.

"Shit! What have I done?!" cursed Juyeon at himself

He could finally think clear again, his state of mind was no longer blinded.

"..Ha..Haknyeon ah.. I'm sorry.." Juyeon was drowning in guilt and panic.

"Juwon hyung... please stop... stop... I'm sorry.." whispered Haknyeon

Juyeon's heart broke at that, he just became the reason for Haknyeon to relive his trauma.

"Haknyeon ah..." called Juyeon

The younger looked so small and fragile and it was all his fault. Haknyeon brought his hand to his ears as he covered them but more like gripping them and his hair too.

"No..Stopp.." he was a crying mess but so were Juyeon

"I'm so sorry baby.." said Juyeon

He was trying to pull Haknyeon back to the reality but he didn't know how.

Everytime he tried to touch Haknyeon, the younger seemed to be in pain just from their physcal contact.

"Please.. Stopp.." 

"Haknyeon ah, baby, I'm sorry please come back" said Juyeon

He was considering of getting Jacob to help him but he didn't want to leave him.

In the end the exhaustion took over Haknyeon as he fell in a restless sleep, tears was still wet on his face.

After making sure that it was okay to touch him, Juyeon tried to dress Haknyeon back into his pajamas but he left Haknyeon's pants alone.

Juyeon felt like throwing himself in front of a train, he just messed up the only good thing in his life, his precious.

Why was he such an idiot? No, idiot was even a too good word for him.

It was just that he was left alone for hours, thinking or imagining that the things Minho and Haknyeon could've done alone.

He knew that he had agreed but seemingly, he was wrong about being okay.

Don't get him wrong, he trusrted Haknyeon but definitely not Minho.

He let things went too far and now, he was afraid of not being able to repair it.

Sensing like not getting sleep soon, he chose to sit on a chair, across the bed, watching the man he just hurt deeply by his stupidity sleeping.

Juyeon was preparing himself for getting dumped. He had screwed everything he held dear in his life.

He didn't have control of his actions, he didn't know why.

"I'm... so sorry Haknyeon ah.." sobbed Juyeon

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you guys liking the story?


	16. At The Edge of Breaking

The moment he opened his eyes, he felt like shit already.

Haknyeon remembered precisely what had happened the night before and he was mad at Juyeon for that.

At least the older was decent enough to put him in clothes again.

The other presence in that room didn't go unspotted by him but before anyone could say anything, he beat him to it.

"Please leave me alone hyung.." said Haknyeon, he didn't really expected his voice to sound very tired.

"Haknyeon ah, I'm so sorry" uttered Juyeon, "I don't know what has gotten into me last night" 

"I told you to stop.." whispered Haknyeon, he just didn't have the energy to yell at him as much as he like to.

Haknyeon refused to look at him, "Just leave me, I'd like to be alone at the moment" said Haknyeon

Reluctantly, Juyeon rose from his seat and proceeded to walk to the door.

"I'm sorry Haknyeon ah, I will do anything to make this right" said Juyeon before he really left the room.

As soon as the door was clicked close, he quickly went to the door and locked it.

"Why did you do that hyung?" sobbed Haknyeon as he slid down, leaning against the door, his tears running down again.

He just got over the trauma his ex-husband created and now here he was.

_________________________________________________

  
By the time it reached lunch, no one saw either Haknyeon or Juyeon.

It was Saturday so they usually spent time together but no sign of those two and of course they noticed.

"Where is Haknyeon?" asked Jacob

"In his room" said Kevin

"He's not hungry?" asked Jacob

"Probably, he said he wanted to skip lunch" said Kevin

"Why?" asked Chanhee

"No idea" shrugged Kevin, "I told him I'd put some food on the fridge so he would only need to reheat it later"

"Where's Juyeon? Work?" asked Younghoon

"Right, there's no Juyeon too" said Jacob

"He's at his room" said Sangyeon

"With Haknyeon?" asked Younghoon

"No, Haknyeon is in his own room and so is Juyeon" said Sangyeon

"Did they fight or something?" asked Sunwoo

"Don't know" said Kevin

"Even if they did fight, it's not our business... We could end up making it worse for them" said Changmin

"And since they both are our family, don't start taking sides, okay?" asked Sangyeon

"Depends" said Jacob

"Don't babe, we don't know who's wrong or right" said Kevin

"We don't even know if they did fight" said Eric

"Or if the fight was big or small" said Hyunjae

"Alright let's stop gossiping about them and talk about something else" said Sangyeon

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
"I think they definitely fought" said Hyunjae

It was dinner time already and still no sign of the two of them.

"They've been locking themselves inside their own rooms the whole day" said Kevin, "I agree with Hyunjae hyung" 

"When I passed hyung's room before, I think I heard muffled cries" said Sunwoo

"Haknyeon?" asked Chanhee and Sunwoo nodded

"Should we intervene now?" asked Eric

A fight was rare to happen here since none of them like it.

"No, they're not asking for our help" said Changmin

"Look, as much as I agree with you, they both are going to end up getting sick if they keep refusing to leave their room" said Jacob

"So should we intervene?" asked Younghoon

"No, at least not all of us" said Sangyeon 

"Who then?" asked Kevin

"What about this? Jacob ah, you talk to Haknyeon and Younghoon ah, you go talk to Juyeon" said Sangyeon, "Remember, your only goal is to make them eat or leave their room, do not try to give them any solution if they don't ask" 

"Sounds good to me" said Changmin

Soon everyone was nodding and agreeing to Sangyeon's suggestion.

"Alright then, it's settled" said Sangyeon

Immediately after the dinner had ended, Jacob left to Haknyeon's room and Younghoon to Juyeon's.

Jacob knocked on the door gently, "Haknyeon ah?" called Jacob

No answer so he tried again, "Haknyeon ah? It's me Jacob" said Jacob

"I'll eat later hyung" Jacob heard Haknyeon's voice cracked.

"I'm here to talk, please let me in?" asked Jacob with the most motherly voice he could make.

"I don't want to" said Haknyeon

"Please? I'm worried for you" said Jacob, "If you want it to stay between us, I promise I won't tell anyone" 

"I won't judge or be angry or anything... If you want me to only listen then I'll do that" said Jacob

"Just let me in? I'm worried" said Jacob

"Please?.." asked Jacob

For a moment, Jacob thought Haknyeon would continue to ignore him but then he felt relief as he heard the lock turning.

Jacob opened the door himself, he found the younger was back sitting at the edge of his bed again.

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Jacob after he closed the door.

"Lock it please hyung" whispered Haknyeon

After doing what Haknyeon told him to, he finally took a good look at the younger.

Haknyeon had definitely been crying, he wasn't anymore but the tears tracks were still clear. His eyes were so red and puffy, his hair was a mess, and his bed was also a mess.

Something bad definitely had happened.

"What happened Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob softly as he took a sit next to Haknyeon

"Did you fight with Juyeon?" asked Jacob

Judging by the change of expression on his face when he mentioned Juyeon's name, they clearly had a fight and Jacob didn't think it was a small one.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Jacob

"Or do you want me to bring some cookies and milk here and we can watch any movie you pick" said Jacob

Haknyeon shook his head, he himself wasn't sure of what he wanted.

"You should eat Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"..Don't want to.." said Haknyeon

Out of nowhere, Haknyeon's tears started to roll down again.

"It's okay.... sshh... I'm here, you can talk to me" said Jacob

"Ju..Juyeon hyung... he.. he.." Hakyeon couldn't even try to begin talking.

"I'm.. scared.." croacked Haknyeon

"Of Juyeon?" asked Jacob, frowning

"No... Of the memories.." whispered Haknyeon

"Memories of what Haknyeon ah?" asked Jacob

His tears poured more profusely than before, "If you can't talk, it's okay.." said Jacob

"Of.. Juwon.." said Haknyeon

Jacob frowned even further, "But why? I thought you put that behind already" said Jacob

"I.. I thought so but.. but.." said Haknyeon haltingly.

So Haknyeon began to tell the older of the last night event, starting from the party with Minho to the action of Juyeon.

Jacob was finally able to take a very good look at the younger's skin which was full with purple marks.

When he was done telling him, he was a crying mess again.

"He fucking what?!" Jacob was mad as hell at Juyeon

"I'm gonna kill him!" uttered Jacob, his eyes burned with rage.

"No! Don't do that hyung!" said Haknyeon in shock.

"Why? He deserves it" said Jacob

What part of handle with care that Juyeon didn't understand? People who underwent such a trauma should be taken care with very care because it took years for them to heal, some didn't even heal.

And now that idiot Juyeon just broke every rule that existed.

Jacob was in rage at him for hurting his brother.

"Fine, I won't kill him" said Jacob, sitting back next to him.

"But Haknyeon ah, you don't need to be afraid of that piece of shit ex-husband of yours, he's locked up and won't be able to hurt you again" said Jacob, his tone went soft.

"Can you sleep alone tonight or I can always sleep here with you here?" asked Jacob

"But.. what about Kevin hyung and Sangyeon hyung?" asked Haknyeon

"They'll understand" said Jacob

"But you can't tell them about this hyung" said Haknyeon

"I won't" sighed Jacob

"Thank you hyung, I'd like that" said Haknyeon

"But you still have to eat Haknyeon ah" said Jacob

"Cookies, good?" asked Haknyeon

"Of course, I'll go and grab them" said Jacob

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

"Don't think about it, yeah?" said Jacob

If you can kill people from thoughts only, pretty sure Juyeon would be dead already.

_________________________________________________

  
Meanwhile, inside Juyeon's room

"I swear to God, You're a complete moron Lee Juyeon!!" hitched Younghoon at the younger

"You don't have to tell me hyung, I know that!" said Juyeon, his voice was hoarse.

Not much different from Haknyeon, Juyeon's eyes were red and puffy. He was in a no better condition than Haknyeon.

"I don't know what has gotten into me that made me do that heinous thing" said Juyeon

"I was just so angry, you know?!" said Juyeon

"At what? At whom?" asked Younghoon, "Haknyeon? You told me he has asked for your permission beforehand" 

"But how can I say no to him? He just wanted to make friends but why does it have to be that ass Minho!" said Juyeon

"You could've said no Juyeon ah and Haknyeon would've listen, Goddammit" said Younghoon

Juyeon sighed, "I don't know why I let it get to me, I was fine when Haknyeon had left but my mind kept imagining things" said Juyeon, his tears flowed more profusely.

"Do you know how much attempts Minho has made on Haknyeon? I'm afraid of losing him, hyung" said Juyeon

"But that doesn't justify your actions Juyeon ah" said Younghoon

"I know.." said Juyeon, frustated

"He's my everything, hyung.. I don't want to lose him.." sobbed Juyeon, gripping his hair in frustration.

"He loves you Juyeon ah, even a blind man can see it" said Younghoon

"What should I do hyung? I've hurt him badly" said Juyeon

"....I.. don't want to lose him.." whispered Juyeon

"Firstly, apologize as soon as he was in a better state" said Younghoon

"Secondly, talk... Whether he wants to give you a second chance or not, whether this relationship should continue or not" said Younghoon

Younghoon felt bad and angry at the younger at the same time.

He was mad at him for doing something without thinking about the consequences and he felt bad because he knew that Juyeon regretted his doing very deeply.

"Don't force anything on him, you hear me?" asked Younghoon

Juyeon nodded, his shoulders were slumped at the thought of living without Haknyeon.

He screwed up real real bad.

.

.

.

To be continued


	17. Waves

The tension in that mansion was getting heavier day by day.

Everytime Juyeon and Haknyeon happened to be in the same room, Haknyeon would quickly leave straightaway.

And Jacob's attitude towards Juyeon wasn't helping at all, he kept giving him the cold shoulders.

_"Babe, why are you also angry with Juyeon too?" asked Sangyeon, finally_

_"If only you know" said Jacob, he had been spending nights at Haknyeon's room and he witnessed every time Haknyeon had nightmare._

Only Jacob and Younghoon knew what happened between those two and they had sworn not to tell the rest, not until they alone had figured it out.

Juyeon wanted to talk badly but how could he when everytime he was within ten feet, the latter would quickly change his direction, not giving him any chance.

He was getting more and more frustated too, at himself of course.

And for that, he was slowly becaming a living corpse but he pity no himself.

"Juyeon ah, drunk again?" asked Younghoon as he picked the younger from the small restaurant.

That was his routines lately, getting drunk at night and called Younghoon to pick him up, if he remembered cause sometimes he just walked back home, not caring how far it was. It was somehow a miracle that he hadn't passed out on the streets yet.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Juyeon ah" said Younghoon

"You're right, I deserve worse" said Younghoon briefly before passing out.

When Younghoon left for Italy, he passed the task to his boyfriend who did it without question. Well Hyunjae did have questions but he knew better not to ask.

Two weeks had passed in a blink and they were still getting nowhere.

Haknyeon was feeling better but he still won't talk to Juyeon. He was stronger than he thought in the way with dealing the bad memories.

But he didn't close either his eyes from seeing what was happening to the older, he saw how bad he was starting to destroy himself that he almost knocked on the older's door, almost.

Juyeon started to believe that he was not going to get a second chance. Every night, he would slide a letter under Haknyeon's door, telling him how sorry he was but until now, he got no reply.

Haknyeon read every single letter but the hurt still lingered around.

Some people might think he was overreacting but he really wasn't.

The trust he had put on the older was broken really bad and some things just couldn't be repaired. Though Haknyeon couldn't lie to himself that he missed him.

At this point, Haknyeon was able to convince Jacob to go back sleeping with his boyfriends, that he could handle the nightmare alone.

One night, Haknyeon was having a late dinner with his co-teachers from school, welcoming a new vice principal. Orginially, Haknyeon had refused to go since Jacob wouldn't but Jacob had forced him to go, telling him that he deserved to have fun in a while.

They were having fiest in this some barbeque place, booking a vip room. The rest of the teachers were drinking too except the ones who were driving and himself.

Haknyeon did not drink, the reason was because it reminded him of his past. The smell of the liquor was a trigger and it had took him a while to even be able to smell it. Now he could see and smell it and being fine but putting it inside his throat, that was a different matter.

It was past ten but the gathering wasn't over, he wanted to leave but he didn't want to be rude since he was also still a new teacher.

So instead, he went to the toilet, splashing some water from the sink to his face in hope that he could handle it until he got home later.

However, as he was about to return to the room, he was stopped upon hearing something.

'Is someone crying?' thought Haknyeon

Haknyeon stayed quiet and listened carefully, the sound was coming from the room next to where he was standing.

The cries was sounding more and more painful, it was the crying type when you lost everything.

And the more he listened, the more it saddened him although he didn't know who was crying. It was full of agony, Haknyeon felt like hugging whoever that person was.

But it was none of his business so he started walking back to his room.

Coincidentally, he actually passed the crying person's room. When he glanced there, the door was opened a little but he bet even if the door was closed, he would still able to hear the cries.

Haknyeon knew he shouldn't do this but he couldn't stop himself. He walked closer to the door, planning to peek inside.

There, he saw a man facing his direction but his head was hung low and his shoulders were shaking.

That person seemed to be alone in the room and it made Haknyeon felt sorry for him because judging from the many empty bottles of liquor on the table, he was definitely drinking to forget his problem.

Feeling bad to him, he was about to leave when that man finally looked up.

Haknyeon froze in his spot, he should have seen it.

That man was none other than his boyfriend, Lee Juyeon.

He should have seen it, the figure, the wallet on the table, the coat on the chair, but he didn't.

Juyeon was looking ahead, to Haknyeon's direction, but his eyes were empty, like he didn't even realize Haknyeon standing there.

For a moment, Haknyeon couldn't believe what he saw, Juyeon's condition was way worse that he thought.

His hand unconsciously pushed the door opened wide, his feet unconsciously brought him inside, his lips unconsciously whispered his name.

"Juyeon hyung.." choked Haknyeon out

Juyeon's eyes finally drifted to him but he wasn't shocked as a smile appeared on his face, a poignant smile.

"..I wish you are really here.." said Juyeon as more tears flowed down.

Haknyeon didn't know what to say so he just sat there, letting the older blabbering things to him while thinking that he was just his imagination.

"I don't want to lose you Haknyeon ah, I'm so selfish, right?" asked Juyeon, sounding so pathetic.

"If only you let me talk to you, I want to apologize... I let my jealousy tool control of myself... I hate the fact you're even talking to that son of a bitch Minho but I don't want to say no to you.. What if then you consider me as a jealous possessive freak?.."

"You are the light in my life and I don't want to lose that light.... I didn't know why I did that to you... Gosh.. I want to kill myself.."

"When you were with Minho, I kept imagining you choosing over Minho than me, leaving me once you realized that he was better than me.." 

"I didn't where it was coming from but I saw you kissing Minho, it hurt me deeply even if it was only in my head..... What if it happens for real?"

Juyeon's hand reached for the glass and Haknyeon didn't stop him.

"I can't live without you Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

That was the last thing Juyeon said before he passed out on the table.

Not able to hold it in anymore, he ran out from the room the the toilet again, locking himself inside the small bathroom.

Right there, he finally poured out all his emotions through his tears.

Haknyeon didn't exactly know the reason he was crying his eyes out, was it because he finally forgive him or was it because he know that he couldn't be with him again?

_________________________________________________

  
The following day, Haknyeon finally wanted to talk to Juyeon.

Still, he wasn't sure how he should address the talk they had on the restaurant yesterday. As far as he recalled, Juyeon only thought him as his imagination and he didn't even know if he remembered anything from last night.

So again, he stayed quiet. His plan was to wait until night when Juyeon would slide the letter under his door. Then, he would open the door and invite him inside to talk.

Frankly speaking, Haknyeon still loves him and he didn't think he could ever stop.

But that didn't mean he didn't want Juyeon to learn his lesson first.

_________________________________________________

  
"Chanhee ya.." gasped Changmin

He wasn't sure how to react but his heart ached at the sight of his husband crying under the shower.

This must be the pregnancy hormones taking a toll on Chanhee again.

At first, Changmin had thought that this was just like two days ago when Chanhee had cried over a burnt breads when he was preparing breakfast for them but right now, he was sensing something more serious.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Changmin as he turned the water off.

"Let's change your clothes first, shall we?" asked Changmin but Chanhee refused to move.

"Talk to me baby" said Changmin

Changmin joined Chanhee, his pants were definitely wet now but not that he cared.

"What if I can't be a good parent?" asked Chanhee

"What are you talking about babe?" asked Changmin

"What if my baby hates me?" asked Chanhee

"Hey, don't think like that, okay? You're perfect babe and there is no doubt in my heart and my mind that you are going to be the best parent ever" said Changmin as he petted Chanhee's hair.

"I don't believe you, you just said that because you're my husband" said Chanhee, crying again.

"I am your husband and it helps me see the real you and the real you is the caring kind beautiful smart, want me to keep going on?" asked Changmin with a gentle voice.

"Hug me.." whimpered Chanhee

Therefore, Changmin wrapped his arms around his lover very gently while Chanhee put his arms around Changmin's waist.

"You're gonna be great, baby" said Changmin

Chanhee scuttled his face on Changmin's chest, letting his tears wet his husband's clothes.

"Let's get you changed so we can cuddle in the bed, alright?" asked Changmin

"I don't wanna move" whispered Chanhee

"I'll carry you" said Changmin

Later, when they both were dry and warm, cuddling on the bed, Chanhee was sleeping but Changmin wasn't.

He loved watching his husband sleeping, how his chest rose and fell, how his lips curved into a small smile, how his fingers were clutching on the hem of his clothes. It was a soothing sight for him.

He brushed off some strands of hair on Chanhee's forehead and that made him snuggled closer.

Lately Chanhee had been more overemotional about simply anything. For example, he had accidentally bumped into the door and he ended up shouting at it.

It confused Changmin because Chanhee was still in the beginning of his first trisemester and yet, the hormones was affecting him this bad. He wondered what would happened in the las trisemester of his pregnancy.

Hopefully nothing bad that made Chanhee's anxiety increase again.

_________________________________________________

  
A sudden vibration on his pocket made him stop on his tracks. His hand reached for the buzzing phone, a call was coming in.

This time it was again an unknown number but luckily it couldn't be Minho since he already save his number.

Haknyeon was currently trying to stop a taxi so he could get home from the school.

"Hello?" greeted Haknyeon as a taxi finally made a stop in front of him.

"Is this Lee Juyeon's relatives?" he heard a woman voice.

Haknyeon entered the cab with his phone still right next to his ears

"Uhmm yes.." said Haknyeon, not sure how to address himself, "I... live in the same house as him"

"Can you please come to the hospital?" asked the woman

"Hospital? Why?" asked Haknyeon

"Lee Juyeon has just been involved in a car crash" informed the woman

"Where do you want to go, young man?" asked the taxi's driver

"The hospital please.." said Haknyeon

Haknyeon felt like struck by the lightning, "W..what happened?" asked Haknyeon

"The patient was hit by a car" said the woman

"I.. I'll be there soon.." said Haknyeon

"Alright thank you" said the woman before she hung up.

Right now all anger he had just vanished, all he wanted to do was to see him.

.

.

.

To be continued


	18. We're Okay

Never in his life that he worried this much, the thought of not seeing his smile made him fasten his pace.

As soon as he arrived in front of this big desk where he saw few women who were busy with the computers there, he quickly asked,

"Excuse me, Ma'am" said Haknyeon and one of the woman looked up

"I was informed that a man named Lee Juyeon was brought here, can I see him?" asked Haknyeon

"Right, the car crash victim, the doctors are still helping him.. You can wait there and we will inform you as soon as they're done" said the woman as he pointed to another room, waiting room perhaps.

"Alright thank you Ma'am" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon did go to the pointed room but he couldn't bring himself to sit, all he did was pacing back and forth inside that room.

Maybe what he did was disturbing the other people there but upon seeing the worries written across his face, no one said anything.

'I should have never agreed to his invitation, I should have never taken that phone call, I should have drawn a clear line between myself and Minho' 

He was swimming around in so many regrets. If only he had been more sensitive about Juyeon's feeling as his boyfriend.

Recalling how he acted towards Minho, he now understood Juyeon's fear of losing him. The older's only mistake was letting it control himself.

Haknyeon prayed to whoever listening that Juyeon would be okay, he couldn't lose him now, no, he needed more time with him.

Juyeon had to be okay because if he wouldn't then Haknyeon's world would collapse.

Right now, Haknyeon was more scared than he had been when his ex-husband was beating the life out of him.

_________________________________________________

  
Dark, that was all he saw. 

Silence, that was all he heard.

Alone, that was how he was at the moment.

'Where am I?'

Juyeon tried to think hard for the reason of his state at the moment.

'Right, the crash.... Am I dead?'

The only thought that passed his mind was Haknyeon. If only he could kiss him for the last time, if only he could hug him again, if only he could hold him just one more time.

Out of nowhere, Juyeon started to feel something, it was faint but he could sense it.

"Hyung..."

"Haknyeon ah?" called Juyeon, "Haknyeon ah, where are you?"

The vague sound was getting more and more evident.

"Please open your eyes.."

Was he crying? No, Juyeon must do something, he couldn't let him cry if not out of happiness.

"I forgive you hyung so please wake up, please.."

Did he hear him right? Haknyeon forgave him? 

"Haknyeon ah!" called Juyeon but of course it couldn't reach Haknyeon's ears.

"I want to wake up!!" screamed Juyeon

At the corner of his eye, he could a small light starting to flicker. Immediately he turned to the dim light.

It started to expand, illuminating its surrounding. Was that his way out?

"Juyeon hyung.." 

Now Juyeon was positive the voice was coming from that light.

His feet brought him closer and closer to the light,

"I want to come back to Haknyeon" whispered Juyeon as he walked straight to that now blinding light.

"Juyeon hyung, I'm not mad at you anymore" said Haknyeon

"I love you, please wake up for me" said Haknyeon before he leaned in to kiss Juyeon's forehead.

The moment he held the older's hand, he had been chanting nonstop about asking him to wake up, saying that he forgave him, and other things.

Miraculously, the fingers in Haknyeon's hand started to wriggle. The laying still hand suddenly clasped back to his own.

"Juyeon hyung?" called Haknyeon, shocked

His eyes immediately glanced at the older's eyes.

There, he saw the closed eyelids began to open as a small groan escaped his lips.

"Haknyeon ah.." called Juyeob, voice hoarse.

"I'm here hyung" said Haknyeon, giving a slight squeeze to the older's hand.

His eyes laid on the younger, "Do..don't cry" said Juyeon, he took the hand that Haknyeon was holding to wipe the younger's tears.

"I'm not anymore hyung" said Haknyeon as he held back the hand.

"Wait here hyung, I'm gonna call for the doctor" said Haknyeon but Juyeon stopped him.

"I won't be long hyung" said Haknyeon

Haknyeon caressed Juyeon's hair before kissing his forehead again.

After that, he sprinted out of the room to call the doctor like he said.

  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

  
The moment the doctor had left the room, after stating that Juyeon was fine, he was back holding Haknyeon's hand and refused to let go.

In brief, Juyeon had a lot of scratches in his body especially his arms and legs, his left arm was wearing a splint because of the fracture. Thankfully no severe concussion though there were few butterfly bandages on his forehead.

"Haknyeon ah, I'm okay" said Juyeon upon seeing Haknyeon who was still glum.

"It could've been worse" whispered Haknyeon, "You were unconscious for hours and I didn't if you ever gonna wake up" 

"It could've been a lot worse" whispered Haknyeon

"But it's not and I'm back here.. It was all thanks to you, your voice guided me back Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, his thumb rubbed the back of Haknyeon's hand softly.

"You heard me?" asked Haknyeon

"Yes..." said Juyeon

"I'm sorry Haknyeon ah... I'm so sorry" said Juyeon, tears threatening to spill.

"I forgive you hyung" said Haknyeon

"No, I have to explain something to you first Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"No need hyung, I think you have told me everything, back at the barbeque place last night" said Haknyeon

"That.. was real?" asked Juyeon, "You were there? The whole time of me blabbering?"

"Yes hyung, it was pretty much real" said Haknyeon

"......I'll be better Haknyeon ah, I promise" said Juyeon

"Me too" said Haknyeon, "I'm giving you a second chance hyung, please don't waste it" 

"No, I swear I won't" said Juyeon

"Thank you Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon, "You're too kind for me" a tear escaped his eye.

Haknyeon slowly leaned closer until their lips met. It was a slow kiss, just pouring everything they were feeling at the moment.

"The others are on their way here" said Haknyeon after they parted away.

Juyeon nodded before he slightly sifted aside, making room on the hospital bed.

"Lay down here with me, Haknyeon ah" said Juyeon

"Are you sure hyung? I don't want to accidentally hurt you" said Haknyeon

"No you won't, lie on my right" said Juyeon

"Okay then" said Haknyeon, he laid down on the bed and immediately became the small spoon.

"Can... I.. uhmm call you baby again?" asked Juyeon

"...Sure.." said Haknyeon, thinking about the pet names, he liked them only when they came out from the older's mouth.

Now that he was comfortable, warm, and no longer filled with uncertainty, the drowsiness was catching up to him.

With the constant patting on his head and warmth radiating from the other's body, his eyelids started to get heavier as time passed.

And without noticing, he slowly slid into the sound sleep he hadn't exactly gotten for the past days.

"Sleep well my love" that was the last thing he heard before the sleep took over.

_________________________________________________

  
"So you have forgiven him?" asked Jacob

Jacob had pulled Haknyeon to the hospital's canteen, "Is it because of the car crash?" 

"Well partly" said Haknyeon

"Look, I just don't want you to forgive him because you feel sorry" said Jacob, "The most important thing is you not him"

"The accident did push me to forgive him but not because I'm sorry hyung but because it opened my eyes to the whole thing, you know what I mean?" asked Haknyeon, he wanted to explain so Jacob could understand but didn't know how.

"I realized something, like seeing the big picture... I don't know how to say it but I forgave him" said Haknyeon

"Fine, if you think it's the best" said Jacob but still slightly unconvinced.

"Alright, next topic... Have you eaten?" asked Jacob

"No, not yet hyung" said Haknyeon, "Since when?" asked Haknyeon

"Last night" said Haknyeon

"That's it, I'm buying you food right now" said Jacob

So Jacob got him three sandwiches, two for Haknyeon and one for himself.

"Eat up, no protest" said Jacob

"Fine hyung" said Haknyeon

"By the way, how did the hospital know your number or even knew to call you first?" asked Jacob

"Long short story, when Juyeon hyung was brought here, he was in and out of consciousness, and when he was conscious, he was calling my names so they searched my contact on hyung's phone" said Haknyeon while Jacob only nodded at his explanation.

"Hyung, can I ask you something?" asked Haknyeon

"Hmm?" hummed Jacob

"Maybe be less cold to Juyeon hyung from now?" asked Haknyeon

Jacob sighed, "I'll try but I'm making no promises, okay?" 

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon

After they had finished eating, they went back to the room on the third floor.

Inside, everyone was there except Sangyeon, Sunwoo, and Eric. Still, eight was a large number that made the room pretty crowded.

"Sunwoo and Eric will come in the evening after work" informed Chanhee

"Sangyeon hyung will visit you as soon as he could, he has to do some surgeries today" said Kevin

"It's okay, I'm gonna go home pretty soon though" said Juyeon

"Said the doctor?" asked Younghoon

"Not really" said Juyeon

"Ya! Just listen to what the doctor say, will ya?" asked Hyunjae

"Hyunjae hyung is right, hyung" said Haknyeon as he took Juyeon's unharmed hand.

Younghoon was watching their interactions in silence, he was feeling more at ease at the thought of them, Haknyeon and Juyeon, being fine again.

Actually, everyone in the room were glad that there was no more tension between the couple.

Later, they eventually got kicked out by the nurse since the visiting hours were over and now only Haknyeon was left with Juyeon.

"Sleep hyung, you look like you could use some" said Haknyeon, noticing the endless yawns.

"I.. don't want to.." said Juyeon

"Why?" asked Haknyeon

"Because I'm afraid when I wake up later, this is only a dream" said Juyeon

"What do you mean by 'this'?" asked Haknyeon

"You, forgiving me and us, being fine" said Juyeon

Haknyeon smiled sincerely at the older, "It is real hyung, look.." said Haknyeon as he took one of Juyeon's hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I'm real and this isn't your imagination" said Haknyeon

"You can sleep hyung and I'll be here when you wake up" said Haknyeon

"...Okay.." said Juyeon

Juyeon finally fell asleep in minutes since the moment he closed his eyes, his hand never let go of Haknyeon's.

_________________________________________________

  
"Sunwoo ah, I'm afraid you have to go to the hospital alone.. I'll meet you at there if the visiting hours aren't over yet" said Eric

"Why?" asked Sunwoo

"It looks like I'm gonna need to work overtime" said Eric

"You alone?" asked Sunwoo

"No, with Shuhua, we need to finish the join project" said Eric

"Alright" said Sunwoo, shrugging.

"Wait, you're not worried of me being alone with a girl at night?" asked Eric

"Well should I? Probably not since I know you don't swing that way" said Sunwoo, winking at him

"You know me very well" said Eric

"Alright bye, I gotta go before it gets late..... See you at home" said Sunwoo, kissing Eric's lips before taking his bag and finally left the office.

11.30 pm, that what was written in his phone as he exited the office.

"See you tomorrow Eric" said Shuhua

"See ya" said Eric

Guess visiting Juyeon could be done tomorrow.

The wind was blowing a little strong, the streets were quiets.

The night was nothing more than usual,

Until,

A middle aged woman was crossing the street few meters from Eric so he automatically slowed down his bike.

The woman was walking slow and perhaps a little limping but Eric didn't pay much attention.

He naturally sped up again as the woman was not in his way anymore and he wouldn't have stopped abruptly if not for the woman who out of nowhere fell to hard asphalt.

She wasn't moving at all and Eric grew worried at the thought of something bad.

The street was totally empty beside the unconscious woman and himself so he quickly parked his bike at the side of the road and ran to the lady without wasting anymore time.

His phone was out on his hand already, dialing the 119.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked Eric

Eric turned the woman around so he could take a good look at the woman's face only to only to be sent into a shock.

.

.

.

To be continued


	19. Some Good Things, Finally

"Dad!" 

The called man immediately turned into the source of the call.

"Sunwoo ya" 

"Do you know what happened?" asked Sunwoo

"No, they said she fainted on the middle of the road and thankfully someone called the ambulance" said Sunwoo's father

Sunwoo was waiting for Eric who hadn't come home yet when a call from his father came in.

His mother was emitted to hospital, he didn't need to hear more to quickly go.

"Let's get inside and ask for her" said Sunwoo's father since they were still in front of the hospital.

This hospital was not the one where Juyeon was currently being treated at but this hospital was where Sangyeon worked.

His father walked up to a woman, a nurse likely, and asked about his mother. The nurse directed them to this big desk with more woman behind it. She spoked to them and then a woman behind the desk suddenly called another name.

This person, whose name just been called, jogged to them.

"This is Ms. Kim's family, the woman who was just brought here a couple hours ago" said the woman behind the desk.

Long short story, they were guided to another room where there were a lot of hospital bed with only curtain as the separator.

At the very end, the curtain was on, covering the whole bed like a dressing room.

"She's there" said the man who led them.

"Thank you" said Sunwoo's father

"Just call me if you need anything" said the man before leaving.

"Uhmm Dad, I don't think Mom should see me now.. I'm afraid she will get upset again" said Sunwoo, stopping in his tracks.

Sunwoo's father looked like he was thinking about it before saying, "Okay, stay here.. I'll ask here first" 

"Thanks Dad" said Sunwoo

Sunwoo's father walked there and slid the curtain to the right.

"Honey" called Sunwoo's father

Sunwoo's mother was infact awake and was by herself.

"You came.." said Sunwoo's mother, a little surprise in her tone.

"Of course I came, you're still my wife and I still love you so I worried about you, okay?" said Sunwoo's father

"Sunwoo is here too, you know" said Sunwoo's father

"I want to see him" said Sunwoo's mother

The old man raised his eyebrows, "Are you serious?" asked him.

"Yes" said Sunwoo's mother

"Alright then" said Sunwoo's father

Sunwoo's father left for a moment and quickly went back half dragging Sunwoo who seemed reluctant and doubting.

"Can you leave us alone? I want to talk about something to Sunwoo" said Sunwoo's mother

"As long as you promise that you won't yell at him again" said Sunwoo's father

"I won't" said Sunwoo's mother that sent Sunwoo into distrust.

But Sunwoo's father left anyway and for a minute there was only silence filling them.

"Introduce him to me" said Sunwoo's mom out of a sudden.

"Him? Who Mom?" asked Sunwoo

"Your boyfriend of course" said Sunwoo's mom

"I'm not gonna do that if you will only hurt him" said Sunwoo

"Introduce him properly to me so I can give you two my blessing" said Sunwoo's mother

Okay, Sunwoo's jaw litterally dropped, "Don't be surprised" said Sunwoo's mom seeing his son's mouth gaping in the air.

"But why? Suddenly?" asked Sunwoo

"I realized that he's a good person and I might have misjudged him just because he's a he and your boyfriend" said Sunwoo's mother

"He is a very good person regardless his sexuality" said Sunwoo

"But where is this coming from? I still don't understand" said Sunwoo

"He was the one who found me unconscious on the street and he was the one who brought me here" said Sunwoo's mother

"Eric?" asked Sunwoo, that caught him surprise of course.

"Yeah, do you have more than one boyfriend?" asked Sunwoo's mother

"No! I'm just surprise but... happy" said Sunwoo

"Thank you Mom" said Sunwoo as he quickly hugged his mother tightly. "I love you Mom"

Sunwoo's mother was a little touched by this, it had been a while since his son hugged her.

"Alright I'll set the date and we can have dinner together.. I promise you will like him" said Sunwoo, couldn't keep the excitement Inside.

At last a dinner was happening after all.

"We'll see" said Sunwoo's mother, "Now please get your father... He and I need to talk"

"Okay" said Sunwoo, kissing his mother cheek befofe leaving.

Later, after getting his father, Sunwoo tried to look for Eric at the hospital but it seemed like he had gone home already.

So he tried calling him which of course was answered, "Babe.." called Sunwoo

"Yes baby?" asked Eric

"Where are you?" asked Sunwoo

"I just arrived at home" said Eric, "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sunwoo

"About what?" asked Eric

"Don't play dumb... I'm at the hospital and mom has told me what you did" said Sunwoo

"Are you mad?" asked Eric

"Mad? I'm so happy that my mom has finally accepted the fact that you're my boyfriend" said Sunwoo

"Wait she what?" asked Eric surprised

"Yeah, she just asked me to introduce you to her through a dinner" said Sunwoo

"Woah that.. is really great" said Eric

"It is, but why did you go home without seeing me?" asked Sunwoo

"Your mom made me do it... She said that I should just go home and not to mention anything to you" said Eric, "Maybe she just wanted to talk to you first" 

"I'm so excited babe" said Sunwoo

"Me too" said Eric grinning, "Want me to pick you up at the hospital?" 

"No, my father will give me a ride" said Sunwoo, "I can't wait to see you at home" 

"Take your time, Mister 'cause I'm not going anywhere" said Eric

__________________________________________________

  
Two weeks passed imperceptibly, everything seemed to be back to normal.

Juyeon's left arm was still on a cast and wouldn't be taken off for another two or three weeks but most of the scracthes from the crash had healed.

He had been discharged from the hospital two days after he was emitted and since then, Haknyeon practically moved to the older's bedroom.

So he could help him do things easier and be close with him.

Chanhee had entered the second month of his pregnancy. Even though the bump wasn't visible yet, he kept complaining about the bloating.

How his body started to change though it wasn't really obvious to the other's eyes.

The man would complain to Changmin about everything he didn't like that Changmin himself didn't notice. On the contrary, Changmin found every change he saw really cute and hey, he still loved him no matter what.

It took Sunwoo two weeks but he was finally able to set a perfect date for the dinner which anyway was in two days from now.

Sunwoo's mom had moved back the house, had reconciled with his father and better, she was getting healthier.

The dinner will be held at Sunwoo parents's house and they will come early to help with the food.

The only thing left was to hope that everything will go smoothly. Maybe also hoping that his mother would finally favor his boyfriend.

Among all the chaos that had been going on, Sangyeon, Kevin, and Jacob's relationship was the most peacuful one since Jacob's 'issue'.

Since then, their relationship was nothing but stronger. They had small fights like any couple would but nothing last more than a few hours, the longer was a day.

The lesson they had learned from before helped them to be more open towards each other. At this point, they had also learned about each other more.

Like how Sangyeon handled his bad days, he would talk less and swam around his books until he felt better. When that happened, Jacob and Kevin would let him do that but they would join him in the silence, staying close from him and making sure that he still took care of himself. Sangyeon was glad because having their presences around made him feel better.

In Kevin's case, once he was immersed in painting something, he would forget about everything else and there were times when Kevin didn't want to leave the bed at all. It was Jacob and Sangyeon's turn to take care of him.

Jacob would coax him to take a rest while Sangyeon sometimes would just pick the man up and carry him away. There were times when Kevin would do that purposely so Sangyeon would carry him.

As for Jacob, when he got really weary, he would become more demanding of touches. He liked to lay his head on their laps and he also like to play with their hands, intertwining them, randomly doing a high five, and stuff.

Those were just small examples of the habits they discovered from each other.

On the other hand, with the busy schedules that Hyunjae and Younghoon were having, they barely spent time with each other.

Their activities often crashed with one and another. Sometimes Hyunjae came back to a sleeping Younghoon and sometimes it was the opposite.

The only interaction they had was mostly through chats and calls.

But the last few days, Younghoon was more quiet than ever. He was often lost in his own mind as if he was in the middle of facing a hard dilemma.

With the already lack of sleeps, and now the stress plus the less eating, it resulted with him falling ill.

And that was how he ended up stuck on his own bed with a damp cloth on his forehead and the blanket up to his shoulder.

Hyunjae had even took days off to take care off him.

Looking at the bad side, Younghoon was feeling guilty for it but looking at the good side, at least now they were able to spend time together.

"One more baby" said Hyunjae, holding the spoon with porridge on it.

"No...nauseous" said Younghoon weekly

"Alright then, we'll try again later" said Hyunjae, putting away they food tray.

"It hurts my heart to see you sick, I wish I can transfer it to my body" said Hyunjae as he caressed Younghoon's hair.

Thanks to Hyunjae's intensive care, it took only two days for Younghoon to be fine again. He was no longer feverish nor his head was hurting too.

Yet, the nausea and the throwing up seemed to not over.

"Let's go see a doctor babe" said Hyunjae, "I think you're not completely okay yet"

"No need babe" said Younghoon, _"I know exactly what's wrong"_ this part he kept it to himself.

"But I'm worried" said Hyunjae

"I'm.." Younghoon didn't even have the chance to finish what he was saying as a strong urge of throwing up hit him hard.

He literally ran to the bathroom and bent over the toilet to vomit everything inside his stomach while Hyunjae kept massaging the back of his neck.

"That's it, we're seeing a doctor today" said Hyunjae after Younghoon rinsed his mouth.

"No, just let's go back to our room first" said Younghoon

Younghoon left first and Hyunjae followed him from behind closely.

Hyunjae helped Younghoon to settle back at the bed, making sure that his boyfriend was comfortable before he sat on the edge of the bed, facing him.

"Let's see a doctor or at least let me call Sangyeon hyung, hmm?" asked Hyunjae

Younghoon was silent as he looked at his laps.

"Baby?" called Hyunjae

"I'm pregnant" said Younghoon

Hyunjae was thrown aback, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry Hyunjae ya" said Younghoon

That shock turned into a frown, "Why are you sorry baby? Gosh, this is an amazing news" said Hyunjae

"I told your parents that we will be careful but look at me now, I failed to keep my promise" said Younghoon

"And my mother also said that she's fine if you're pregnant" said Hyunjae

"Don't think about that, my parents will be thrilled to hear this good news" said Hyunjae

"Really?" asked Younghoon, finally looking up

"Yeah, baby, this is amazing... I'm so happy!!" said Hyunjae

"Me too.." said Younghoon, a tear escaped his eye

"I was afraid that your parents will be angry at me for not being careful" said Younghoon

"So that was why you've been so deep in mind these past days?" asked Hyunjae and Younghoon nodded.

"Oh baby, they won't be mad at all" said Hyunjae, pulling his boyfriend into his arms gently.

Younghoon rested his head on Hyunjae's shoulder while the latter wrapped his arms around his back.

"I love you Younghoon ah" said Hyunjae

"I love you too Hyunjae ya" said Younghoon

.

.

.

To be continued


	20. Will You Be Mine To The Eternal?

"Wait here babe, I also have a surprise for you" said Hyunjae as he hurriedly left the room only to be back no more than two minutes later, holding something behind his back.

"What is it?" asked Younghoon

"Okay, so.." Hyunjae began talking as soon as he sat down on his previous spot.

"I have prepared something to tell you so uhmm... please be patient with 'till the end Younghoon ah.." said Hyunjae, chuckling out of nervousness and it was really obvious.

Seeing that somehow also made Younghoon became nervous as well.

Hyunjae suddenly got down on the floor, kneeling down as he finally showed what he was holding behind him.

It was a small box and when his hands opened it, Younghoon gasped as he covered his mouth.

"Love is not just a word to say or an action to be done. Love is yesterday, tomorrow, and forever. 

As long as life still fills my body, as long as I'm still breathing, I will always love you. You are the only one who understands me even more than myself. You are the only one with whom I can share everything. I want you to be with me always. I love you and I can’t imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to.

You are the love of my life and I might have said that a million times already but only because that is true.  
  
With this ring, I gave you my heart and my everything. Will you be mine to the eternal?"

A tear escaped Hyunjae's eye, he was getting emotional while proposing to the love of his life but then Younghoon was crying too.

Younghoon desperately wanted to say yes but he suddenly thought of something, "Is this because of the baby? That's why you're proposing to me? I don't want you to do that just because you feel responsible" said Younghoon

"No baby, look at me" said Hyunjae, setting the box of the ring down on the table before cupping Younghoon's face.

"I have been wanting to propose to you for a while babe, I even already bought the ring last week..."

"I was planning to take you to a fancy restaurant and propose to you there but then I just felt like this is the right moment to do that" said Hyunjae, "But we can still go to that fancy restaurant if you want to"

"I propose to you out of love, desire, and responsibility" said Hyunjae

Now Younghoon's tears were running down more profusely, he threw himself on Hyunjae's arms who secured him safely.

"You still haven't answered the question babe" said Hyunjae, "I want to hear you say it"

"Of course yes... I will marry you Lee Jaehyun" said Younghoon, chuckling happily

"Let me do it right" said Hyunjae as he reached for the ring.

Hyunjae slid the ring gently on Younghoon's finger, "It's pretty.." commented Younghoon

"I'm glad you like it" said Hyunjae

"This is literally the best day of my life" said Hyunjae

"Mine too" said Younghoon

They stared at each other's faces before both leaning in for a sweet kiss.

__________________________________________________

  
Juyeon had started to work again at his office. Well since he was the boss, he could just do it from home which he did for the first week but then he got really bored at home since Haknyeon was at school most of the time.

So starting from the second week, he decided to go to his office but would be taking an early leave.

Since he was right handed, he didn't really find much difficulties on doing his work except when typing something because he found out that using only one hand to type was sort of troublesome.

And when he gave up, he just called his secretary to do the typing.

Meanwhile Haknyeon actually wanted to stay at home and take care of him, he really did but he couldn't afford taking another day off.

There was too much work and considering he just got back from his paid leave, he didn't want to give the impression that he wasn't taking his job seriously.

Regarding the whole Minho thing, Haknyeon decided that he needed to stay away from him so what he had done was he texted the older, saying

_I'm sorry hyung but I can't talk to you anymore so please don't contact me ever again. Maybe someday we could be just friend but not right now.. I'm truly sorry hyung_

After that he blocked Minho's number and prayed that the latter would just accept it and not fight it.

Anyway, Haknyeon was able to finish work a little early today since his classes were done before 2 and he was able to finish his paper work quickly too.

When he reached home, Juyeon wasn't home yet so after changing his clothes, he decided to wait on the older's room, killing time with reading Chanhee's novel.

Although Haknyeon ended up falling asleep with the book still on his hand.

Few hours later, Juyeon was met with the most cute sight ever. Haknyeon's position had changed meaning he was now laying properly on the bed but what was cute for Juyeon was that Haknyeon's shirt was a bit lifted, exposing his bare tummy up to his navel as well as his lips who were slightly parted and he was holding the book like a sleeping baby holding his toy.

Not wanting to disturb his sleep, Juyeon tried to move quietly, putting down his bag and changing his clothes before joining his boyfriend on the bed.

Juyeon still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Haknyeon in his life.

Really, with him, his life became more meaningful and colorful.

Haknyeon turned him into a better person.

Juyeon knew for sure that the sleeping man beside him was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so approaching the ending 😊😊


	21. They Would Be Okay Now

Sunwoo kept biting his lower lip, a habit he did when he was extremely restless which he was at the moment.

"It's alright, this dinner will be great" said Eric

They were literally standing in front of Sunwoo parents's house, still hesitating to come in.

"Why are you so calm babe? Aren't you nervous?" asked Sunwoo, he was freaking out.

"Of course I am" said Eric

'You have no idea how tense I am right now' thought Eric

"But I figured I need to compose myself in front of your parents" said Eric

"You're right" said Sunwoo, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, let's go" said Sunwoo

Sunwoo opened the door and walked inside first with Eric behind him.

"Mom! Dad! We're here" announced Sunwoo as Eric closed the door.

"In the kitchen, Sunwoo ya" they heard Sunwoo mother's voice.

They had planned to come early so they could do some help with the cooking and maybe impress Sunwoo's parents along the way.

Who knew, right?

"Hey mom" greeted Sunwoo as he pecked his mother's cheek

His relatioship with his mother was starting to get back to how things used to be.

"Good evening Mrs. Kim" said Eric, bowing to her.

"Good evening Eric" greeted the woman back.

Sunwoo was smiling inside and outside because this was such a huge progress for them. She greeted him back even though it sounded a little bit forced but at least no cold attitude.

"You guys are early" said Sunwoo's mother

"Yes Mom, we want to help you with something here" said Sunwoo

"Yes Ma'am, I used to help my mother with the preparation" said Eric, "Maybe you could use some help?" asked Eric

"Really?" asked Sunwoo's mother

"Yes Mom, Eric is an amazing cook by the way" said Sunwoo

"In that case, can you help me with the dumplings? And you Sunwoo ya, go help your father in the back, you know how he is when it comes to choosing the wine" said Sunwoo's mother

Sunwoo looked unwilling at the thought of leaving Eric alone with his mother.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat your boyfriend" said Sunwoo's mother

"Alright then" said Sunwoo, squeezing Eric's hand as he passed before leaving the kitchen.

Things got a little awkward after Sunwoo had left, mostly because they weren't talking and Eric didn't want to do something wrong. For around ten minutes, all Eric did was focusing on what he was doing.

Eric eventually cleared his throat before saying, "I'm glad to see you healthy again Ma'am" said Eric

"Me too" said Sunwoo's mother, "Thank you for helping me the other day"

"Your very welcome Ma'am" said Eric

"And thank you for giving me a chance" said Eric

"I need to make sure that my son didn't make a bad choice, that's all" said Sunwoo's mother

"Listen, I might not understand why and how he could fall in love with 'people like you' but I am even more scared of losing him even though he seems okay to lose his mother" said Sunwoo's mother

"I can assure you Ma'am that you got him wrong, he is terrified of losing you too" said Eric, "He cried for days since his last visit here, he ate less and talk less too and he also worried sick about your health too Ma'am"

"And believe me when I say I never want to break a mother and son relationship" said Eric

"Then leave him" said Sunwoo's mother

"I can't.. I promise him that I will never leave him" said Eric

"I love him so much, with everything I have" said Eric

"He loves you too, I know that... I saw the way he stare at you, talks about you, I know my son that well at least" said Sunwoo's mother

"Look, you seem like a nice man for my son but the world is cruel and I just don't want my son to suffer the consequences..... The judgment, the people.." said Sunwoo's mother

"But the world is changing for the better" said Eric

"Promise me that you'll protect my son with everything you have" said Sunwoo's mother

"I promise you Ma'am, I swear I will keep him safe" said Eric

"Well then I guess I hold nothing else against you" said Sunwoo's mother

"You can date my son" said Sunwoo's mother

Eric couldn't hide his happiness, he was smiling from ear to ear, "I'm gonna try my very best to not disappoint you"

"I know" said Sunwoo's mother

Without noticing, Sunwoo had actually been listening to their conversation since five minutes ago.

He still couldn't believe his mother finally changed his mind. 

The huge load on his shoulders was finally gone along with the worries inside his mind. He was finally at ease again after so long.

Right at that time, Sunwoo decided to walk inside the kitchen, "Mom, Dad and I done" said Sunwoo

"So are we, can you help me setting the table?" asked Sunwoo's mother

"I'll do it, Ma'am" said Eric

"Thank you" said Sunwoo's mother

As soon as Eric was not in the room, Sunwoo went to his mother before sliding his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Mom, I love you" whispered Sunwoo

"I love you too, my baby" said Sunwoo's mother

They would be okay now.

__________________________________________________

  
"Hyung" called Haknyeon

They were just chilling in Juyeon's bedroom while watching some movie on the older's laptop.

"Hmm?" asked Juyeon, he was stroking Haknyeon's hair occasionally.

"I want to have babies" said Haknyeon out of nowhere.

Juyeon furrowed his eyebrows, "Where is this coming from?" asked Juyeon 

Had Juyeon was drinking or eating something, he would be choking by now.

"Chanhee hyung is pregnant and so is Younghoon hyung, I just feel like it's time" said Haknyeon

"Are you sure?" asked Juyeon, "I don't want you to regret anything" 

"Don't let the others confuse you with what you want" said Juyeon

"I love you hyung and what's wrong with completing our family?" asked Haknyeon

Haknyeon was silent before saying, "But if you don't want it, it's okay hyung I understand" said Haknyeon, frowning.

"Just forget I ask" said Haknyeon

"No baby, I mean.. I just don't want to force you into something" said Juyeon

"I'm the one who ask, remember? And if it means anything... I'm giving you a consent right now" said Haknyeon

"It means everything baby" said Juyeon

"You're the one for me hyung" said Haknyeon

"You're the one for me too" said Juyeon

They both leaned closer until their lips met, Juyeon slowly went on the top Haknyeon.

"Are you really sure with this?" asked Juyeon

"Yes hyung" said Haknyeon, looking straight at Juyeon's eyes.

Juyeon sealed the younger's lips with his again. Their moves were slow and careful since Juyeon's arm was still on a cast.

Their clothes were off in no time as they changed their position where now both were sitting with Haknyeon on the older's laps.

Haknyeon put his arms around Juyeon's neck and one of Juyeon's hands was on Haknyeon's waist, pulling the man closer.

"I want this hyung" said Haknyeon

"Me too baby" said Juyeon

Then they shared a deep and passionate kiss as a start from the long and hot night.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few more chapters 😭😭😭 I'm so sad it's coming to an end  
> I hope you guys are enjoying my story


	22. Four Years Later

~ ~ ~ ~ Four Years Later ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Bomin ah, let's eat..." 

"Coming Appa.." 

From afar, a 6 years old boy was seen running around the flowers, chasing two children who were screaming and laughing as they tried to get away from the older boy.

The three of them were happily playing while their parents were busy preparing for the picnic on the garden in front of the beautiful mansion.

"Sooyeon ah, come here with Bomin oppa" called Sooyeon's father

"Yes Appa" said the little girl, still laughing

"Woojo ya, you can play again later" said the second boy's father

"I want to play now" whined the little boy

"Changmin ah, go and bring your son here" 

"You got it Chanhee ya" said Changmin who immediately got up from the chair

"Careful Bomin ah, Sooyeon ah, don't run" said Jacob

Everything felt perfect for those men. eleven men to be exact, and their little family.

Lot of thing had happened in the last four years, good and bad but it was all no more than the journey of their life.

Chanhee and Changmin were blessed with a handsome son named Ji Woojo who turned four few months ago and another unborn baby with four more months to come.

This was Chanhee's second pregnancy and the man was way more sensitive than he was from the first one so Changmin tried his best to do everything that his husband asked him to so he would be happy.

He really couldn't afford to step on the wrong shoes if he didn't want a disaster to happen.

Anyway, Woojo was a really active little boy, he liked to run everywhere and sometimes it drove his parents crazy because one second he would be holding Changmin's or Chanhee's hand then the next second he would ditch his parents immediately to be off somewhere.

Changmin had to keep an extra eye on the boy just incase he got lost because he ran too far or to a dangerous place. The only time he was rather quiet was when he played with Sooyeon. 

The pair had also bought a new house, still on the area, and since it was still in some renovations so they were still staying at Sangyeon's mansion until another two months. The mansion wasn't as big as Sangyeon but it was still beautiful, perfect for them.

On the contrary, Younghoon and Hyunjae had moved away from Sangyeon's mansion to their own mansion nearby too. They had moved out around two months after their marriage.

Younghoon and Hyunjae also had a beautiful daughter not long after Chanhee and Changmin's son. Her name is Lee Sooyeon and she was four years old, two and half months younger than Woojo.

Sooyeon was a rather quiet kid, she sometimes didn't even cry or even angry when her toys got stollen by Woojo. She also liked when people told her that she was pretty, her big smile would appear that made her a thousand times cuter.

Younghoon also just started to work again as model, putting an ending to his hiatus prior to him giving birth.

And because of that, they were now trying to find a perfect nanny for Sooyeon just incase they both had schedules where they couldn't take her along.

Meanwhile, Sunwoo and Eric were still living on Sangyeon's mansion but they had a good news which was finally, like thankfully, they were engaged to each other.

They hadn't had any child yet because they agreed to take things slow, one at a time first. Their plan after marriage was to find the perfect house for their own family later but so far no luck.

Well actually there were some good options but the two really couldn't decided the final say. They had a lot of terms, one of them was close to the rest so it was kinda hard to choose the perfect one. But the best option so far was the one which was located next to Hyunjae and Younghoon's.

As for the wedding, they decided to hold it on Sunwoo's upcoming birthday in three months. Sunwoo was thinking about doing it on a beach, just like how he had imagined it when he was little.

Next, Juyeon and Haknyeon got married one month after Younghoon and Hyunjae. And just like them, they also had moved out from Sangyeon's mansion to the mansion Juyeon bought which were located right next to Sangyeon's.

The couple was blessed with not just one but two amazing children. Their names are Lee Kiyeon and Lee Hari who were now three years old, almost four actually.

Haknyeon had never expected to give birth to twins, it was really a bless on his life. Haknyeon picked the name Hari while Juyeon picked the name Kiyeon.

Of course it was more tiring since the twins literally had opposite hours. At some point, they had to put the twins on the different room because when one was asleep, the other was awake so they didn't want to risk one waking the other one.

Their teamwork as parents was really being put on the test but thankfully, everything got better as soon as the twins reached two years old.

None of them had actually wanted to move out from Sangyeon's mansion, the home where they printed a lot of memories, bad and good, but they couldn't lie either that the thought of having their own home, only for their partner and themselves and certainly their children, would be nice.

The last one, Sangyeon, Kevin, and Jacob didn't know how to label their relationship. They weren't married but they had a ring on their finger as a symbol of their dedication to one another.

It was somehow confusing but not for them, they were comfortable and it was enough. They couldn't careless of what the others thought.

The three of them had a son, not biologically, but they loved him just like their own flesh and blood.

His name was Bomin who was now 6 years old but he was 3 years old when he joined the family. The other eight men had also grown a fond on him too since they also helped with taking care of the boy.

Maybe that was why Bomin also loved his uncles's children deeply too, like his own siblings.

Actually, Bomin was originally a traumatized kid. Sangyeon met him for the first time at the hospital where Bomin's family had just been involved in a car crash.

Only Bomin had survived but he refused to talk to anyone and later Sangyeon found him hiding inside one of the empty rooms, he still had no idea how the kid was even able to leave the bed without anyone noticing.

Somehow for the first time, Sangyeon was able to make him talk again but then Bomin only talked to him. That was the start of him taking a like on the little boy.

Even after Bomin was placed on one of the orphanages because he didn't have any relatives, Sangyeon liked to take the boy to places including his home, introducing him to the rest.

It lasted for few months before they finally agreed to adopt him. The journey wasn't easy but in the end, they finally got the custody of him.

Kevin and Jacob moved to Sangyeon's bedroom and Kevin's bedroom was given to Bomin.

Haknyeon and Eric were Bomin's closest uncles. There were nights where Bomin would sleep on Haknyeon's bed, Juyeon sometimes joined them, or on Eric and Sunwoo's bed.

But everytime he had a nightmare, he would run straight to his new parents's bedroom. Sangyeon even got a new bed for four of them to fit.

Bomin's trauma eventually got better with a lot of help and they were so happy to see the change.

"Haknyeon ah, you can eat first.. I'll watch the twins" said Juyeon

"Thank you hyung" said Haknyeon as he started eating and occasionally feeding Juyeon too.

"They turning four next month, right?" asked Hyunjae

"Yeah hyung, why?" asked Juyeon

"Kiyeon ah, Hari ya, what do you want from Uncle Hyunjae as a gift?" asked Hyunjae to the twins instead.

Instead of answering, the twins laughed at his funny expression.

"They're so cute" squealed Younghoon

"Thank you Uncle Younghoon" said Juyeon instead

"Eric ah, Sunwoo ya, when will you join the rest of us?" asked Kevin

"Join what?" asked Sunwoo

"Becoming a parent of course" said Kevin

"One at the time, hyung... Marriage first" said Eric

They were currently on a picnic at Sangyeon's garden. There was no special occasion, just them finally spending time together again with the kids.

"I miss this" said Sangyeon

"We all do" said Jacob

"Appa, I want more meat" said Bomin

"Can you eat it all?" asked Kevin

"Yes Appa" said Bomin, nodding

"Alright then, hand me your plate baby" said Jacob

"Here Appa" said Bomin

"Open wide Sooyeon ah" said Younghoon as he held the spoon in the air.

Sooyeon made a grabby hand at the spoon, "You want to do it yourself?" asked Younghoon and the girl nodded.

"What a smart girl" praised Haknyeon

"Me too, me too" said Woojo, the boy immediately took the spoon out of Changmin's hand.

"Of course, Woojo is smart too" said Haknyeon

They laughed at the boy's action, since Woojo was at the same age as Sooyeon, he always copied what she was doing despite the fact he was older by few months.

Last time when Hyunjae had bought Sooyeon a new barbie toy, he cried really hard at his parents to buy him the same toy which Changmin did but only to be forgotten the very next day, also saying that barbie was not for boy.

That made him earn a scolding from Chanhee for making his Appa waste money.

Anyway, at the end of the day, they both still got along very well just like their parents.

Frankly speaking, there were moments where they missed living together even if they were still living closely.

However, they might not live in the same house anymore but they would always be each other's home.

Because that was what family for.

.

.

.

End


	23. Bonus

~•~°~•~° Sunwoo & Eric °~•~°~•~

"Sunwoo ya, let's take a walk at the beach" 

"I always want to see a sunset"

That was how they ended up strolling down the beach at sunset.

Sunwoo and Eric were currently on a trip, just the two of them, in order to celebrate their anniversary.

To Sunwoo, this was just another event of Eric being romantic again but to Eric, this trip held a special intent behind it.

Eric even got help from Sunwoo's mother to convince her son to go since Sunwoo had rejected the idea in the first place, stating that it was a waste of money.

There was no such a thing as wasting money if it was for Sunwoo.

It all had started when Eric asked his parents and Sunwoo parents's permission.

Permission to ask Sunwoo to marry him.

Ever since Sunwoo's mother had accepted him, his relationship with his boyfriend's mother was getting better and better.

Sunwoo's mother might even have considered him as her son already and that was why getting permission from them was rather easy, because they believe that Eric and Sunwoo are meant for each other.

They did.

"Are you cold?" asked Eric as he saw him shivering a little. 

Eric wasn't wearing any jacket so he couldn't give anything to Sunwoo so all he could do was to pull him closer.

"Not really, just the wind is stronger than I thought" said Sunwoo

"Yeah, it keeps messing with our hair" said Eric

They were holding each other's hands as they walked on the sand with their shoes on the other's hands.

"The sunset is beautiful" said Sunwoo as they finally stopped walking and turned their direction to the almost sinking sun.

"The sky is pretty too" commented Sunwoo

However, all Eric could see was the man beside him, all he could hear was how loud his heartbeat was, all he could think was the small box on his pocket.

"Sunwoo ya.." called Eric gently

'This is it' thought Eric

"Hmm?" asked Sunwoo, eyes still on the sun

"Can you look at me?" asked Eric

Now they were facing each other's faces again, "Something's wrong? Why do you look so nervous?" asked Sunwoo

"You know I love you, right?" asked Eric

"Yeah and I love you too, why?" asked Sunwoo, furrowing his eyebrows.

Eric's hand reached for the box on his pocket, "Then.." he kneeled in front of him.

"Will you marry me?" asked Eric

Sunwoo gasped loudly, both of his hands went up to cover his own mouth.

"You're my boyfriend, you're my bestfriend, you're my family, you're my half, and I want to add my husband to the list.." said Eric

"Will you grant me my wish to be the most happiest man in the world?" asked Eric

Sunwoo was nothing but wordless.

"Will you be my husband?" asked Eric

"Yes I will, of course, I'll marry you babe" said Sunwoo, his tears making its way to his eyes.

Eric smiled nervously as he put the ring on Sunwoo's finger.

"Babe.." said Sunwoo

Eric stood up and quickly pulled the man to his embrace, "I love you so much" said Eric

"I love you too" said Sunwoo, sinking his face on the latter's shoulder.

"What took you so long?" asked Sunwoo

"I know, I'm sorry baby" said Eric

"It's alright" said Sunwoo

"Now let's go back to the hotel before we both get sick" said Eric

"Okay" said Sunwoo but he held Eric's hand before leaning in for a kiss which was gladly being returned by Eric.

"I love you, did I mention that?" asked Eric

"Million times but I will never get sick of it" said Sunwoo

Smiles were wide on both faces.

  
__________________________________________________

~•~°~•~° Sangyeon, Kevin, & Jacob °~•~°~•~

"Hyung, you can continue reading the book tomorrow" said Kevin

"Kevin's right, just turn off the light and join us in the bed" said Jacob, "What are you even reading at this hour?"

"Just a little more, my loves" said Sangyeon, "I'm studying for a case there's this new patient that has a rare sickness so I'm trying to get more information about it"

"Can't you continue tomorrow?" asked Kevin, "You'll do no good if you're short of sleep"

"Hyung.." called Jacob

"Fine, so you choose book over us?" asked Kevin

It was hard to win an argument against his two boyfriends.

However soft knocks on the door halted their conversation. They didn't have to ask who because they already knew who the person was.

"Come in Bomin ah, Appa didn't lock the door" said Jacob

As the door slid open, they were served by the sight of their new adopted son hugging a pillow with both hands.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Sangyeon, immediately ditching his book.

Sangyeon went to the kid and lifted him up.

They noticed the distraught on the boy's face along with tears tracks.

"Can I sleep with Appas tonight?" asked Bomin, sounding scared and sad.

"Of course, come here honey" said Kevin, patting the empty space on the middle of the bed.

"Thank you Appas" said Bomin.

"Did a nightmare wake you up sweetie?" asked Jacob as he caressed the boy's hair.

Bomin was laying in the middle of the bed with Jacob on his left and Kevin on his right while Sangyeon was laying down next to Kevin.

He nodded at Jacob's question, "I dreamed of Mommy and Daddy and little baby again.. They were leaving Bomin alone" said the little boy

"Oh baby, don't be sad, you know they left to a better place now" said Kevin

"But why can't Bomin come too?" asked Bomin

"Because, Mommy and Daddy want Bomin to be apart of Appas family first" said Sangyeon, "And they want you too to see the world first"

"Don't worry baby, you'll see them again someday" said Jacob

"Really?" asked Bomin

"Of course but first, they want you to live happily and healthily with us here" said Sangyeon

"..I'm happy with Appas.." said Bomin

"And we're happy with you too, so so so much" said Jacob as he started to attack the boy with kisses.

The little boy was finally laughing again and seemed to forget about his nightmare. 

"Alright alright let's sleep now" said Sangyeon

"Yes Appa" said Bomin

Bomin snuggled to Kevin who gladly wrapped his arms around the small figure. Jacob threw his arm to Kevin's waist, keeping the boy warm, while Sangyeon rested his arm on the top of Jacob's hand that was on Kevin's waist 

They always made it work even with the new addition to their little family.

Can't wait to see the what future held for them.

  
__________________________________________________

°~•~°~•~ Changmin & Changmin ~•~°~•~°

Changmin couldn't stop pacing around the room ever since twenty minutes ago.

Even Woojo was crying too because sensing the nervous aura from his father. The boy, who was sitting on the floor, was weeping and calling for his appa a.k.a Chanhee.

"It's alright, son.. Appa will be here just in a second" said Changmin after deciding to kneel down in front of his son.

"Appa.. Appa.." chanted Woojo

"I know, I know.. Come here" said Changmin as he lifted the boy in his arms.

"Don't cry buddy" said Changmin as he patted his son's back gently.

Changmin paced back and forth again but this time it was to calm down his crying son. That way worked everytime.

Around five minuted later, the big door behind Changmin was opened from the outside and the man they were waiting for finally walked in.

"Appa!" called Woojo, reaching his hands at him.

"Well..?" asked Changmin as he set Woojo down

"Well.." said Chanhee trailing off.

"What does it say?" asked Changmin

Chanhee looked straight at Changmin's face before a smile making it's way to his face.

"Positive.." said Chanhee

"I'm pregnant" said Chanhee

"Oh My God!!" exclaimed Changmin happily as he ran to his husband, quickly engulfing him a tight hug.

"We're going to have a second child" said Chanhee as he waved the test on his hand.

"Our family just get bigger" said Changmin, smiling so wide.

"Thank you Lord" said Changmin

Woojo didn't understand a thing but he was now laughing too simply because his parents were.

"Woojo ya, did you hear what Appa said? You're going to be a big brother!" said Changmin

Woojo laughed even more at his father's antics.

Changmin lifted Woojo on the air and spinned around with him.

"Alright alright, don't make your son puke" said Chanhee

"Right, I'm soory Woojo ya... I'm just so excited' said Changmin that earned giggles from his son.

Changmin turned back to Chanhee before leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you Chanhee ya" said Changmin

"I love you too, Changmin ah" said Chanhee

They shared another kiss before a soft tug on their legs disturbed them.

When they looked down, they could see a pouting Woojo looking up at them.

"Kiss.. kiss" said the boy, whining.

"Of course baby" said Changmin, picking the boy up.

"Thank... you Appas" said Woojo

Chanhee kissed his son's left cheek while Changmin kissed the right one.

"Can I meet the baby now?" asked Woojo

"Not yet baby, but soon" said Chanhee softly

"But why? Does the baby not want to meet me?" asked Woojo

"Of course the baby loves to meet you darling but the baby is just not ready yet" said Chanhee

"Why? Is the baby shy?" asked Woojo

"Part of the reasons" said Changmin, "But you can talk to the baby" 

"How?" the boy seemed to lit up at that.

"You can just speak close to your Appa's tummy and the baby will hear you" said Changmin, pointing to Chanhee's stomach.

"Really?" asked Woojo

"Yeah, of course" said Chanhee

"Baby? Can you hear me? Don't be shy, I want to meet baby" said Woojo cutely.

"The baby hears you, Woojo ya" said Chanhee

Woojo looked so happy hearing that and that made them realized that Woojo would be such a great big brother.

  
__________________________________________________

°~•~°~•~ Hyunjae & Younghoon ~•~°~•~°

The wind brushed against their body, slightly pushing their hair upwind.

"I've always wanted to explore Paris at night" said Younghoon, "Never got the chance" 

Everytime Younghoon had been in that city, all he did was photoshoot and the next second, he was already on the plane back.

He had one of his hand on Hyunjae's pocket, holding hands in the cold weather.

"Thank you for taking me here" said Younghoob

"Of course, anything for you and our baby" said Hyunjae, glancing at the slight bump on Younghoon's tummy.

"Let me know if you're feeling tired, okay?" asked Hyunjae

"Alright babe, don't worry" said Younghoon

He was too excited to be feeling tired soon anyway.

"Let's take a picture there!" said Younghoon, pointing to a pretty spot with the eiffel tower as its background.

"Okay, slow down baby.. You'll fall if you keep running" said Hyunjae, shaking his head slightly at the sight of overexcited boyfriend of his.

"Wait for me" said Hyunjae, chuckling as he jogged up to Younghoon.

"Look here babe" said Hyunjae as he put his phone in front of them

"1...2...3.. Cheese.." said Hyunjae

"Let me see, let me see.." said Younghoon

Fast Forward >>>>>>>>>>>>

"Woah I'm so tired but I'm so happy.." said Younghoon as he threw himself on the bed.

"C'mon babe, change your clothes first" said Hyunjae

"No.. Lazy.." whined Younghoon

"Younghoon ah.." said Hyunjae

"Please?" asked Younghoon cutely.

"Oh oh.." said Younghoon suddenly as he clapped his hands excitedly, "Or you can do it for me" said Younghoon

That made Hyunjae chuckled, "My kid isn't born yet but feels like taking care of one already, a grown up kid" said Hyunjae

"And you love him" said Younghoon

"Hell yeah I do" said Hyunjae, "Poor me" said Hyunjae

"Yah!" said Younghoon as he threw a pillow at Hyunjae who was choosing Younghoon's pajamas on their suitcase.

"Just kidding babe" said Hyunjae

"Of course I love loving you" said Hyunjae

"Me too, me too" said Younghoon

"Ohh..." said Younghoon out of shock suddenly.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Hyunjae

"Ohh.. The baby... Kicking" said Younghoon

"Ohh.. there again" said Younghoon as he held his tummy.

"Do you want to feel it Hyunjae ya?" asked Younghoon

Younghoon didn't need to ask twice because he was immediately beside him, hands slowly reaching at his stomach.

"I.. I can feel it" said Hyunjae, he felt like bursting at tears everytime this happened

"Talk to our baby" said Younghoon

"Hi baby, it's your dad... I love you and your father too so so so much" said Hyunjae rather awkwardly.

People learned, right?

Younghoon smiled at the sight, never once he thought that this moment would come true but hey, here they were.

His little family, his little happy family.

  
__________________________________________________

~•~°~•~° Juyeon & Haknyeon °~•~°~•~

Finally, a day off after a whole hectic week. The dark circle under their eyes portrayed how much work they did.

Not just work, honestly, but also taking care of their babies.

Right now, they were just enjoying some family time in the living room.

Hari was seated on a high chair while Kiyeon was sounding sleep in Juyeon's arms.

"Say ahh.." said Haknyeon as he was trying to feed Hari.

The little girl obliged, opening her mouth a little so Haknyeon could put the food inside.

"Good girl.." praised Haknyeon

Meanwhile Juyeon was leaning comfortably on the couch while holding a sleeping Kiyeon who seemed to be in a deep sleep. He just succeeded in putting him to sleep after session of nonstop crying.

Kiyeon was one of the type where the baby got really angry or unsettled when they were sleepy.

"They are so small, so cute" commented Juyeon

"They are indeed" said Haknyeon

"I'm gonna put him in the bedroom" said Juyeon

"Okay" said Haknyeon, "Just a little more, princess" said Haknyeon to Hari.

Juyeon left to Kiyeon's bedroom while Haknyeon continued what he was doing.

A while later, Juyeon came back with a baby monitor on his hand, "He's still asleep right?" asked Haknyeon

"Yeah, I have to move real slow" said Juyeon

Juyeon sat back on the couch but this time, closer to them so he could held one of Hari's hand.

"Let's just order in, babe" said Juyeon, he knew Haknyeon was too tired to cook, he was just too nice to say it and Juyeon was too lazy to be the one who do the cooking today.

"What do you want?" asked Haknyeon

"Hmm, I'm craving for pizza" said Juyeon

"Pizza it is" said Haknyeon, "Watch them for me for a minute while I make the order, okay?" 

Haknyeon left to the kitchen to put the bowl on the sink and to make the order.

"Don't worry babe" said Juyeon

"Do you hear that Hari ya? We are eating pizza today" said Juyeon, as if she could understand him.

Instead, Juyeon answered himself but in a mimicking tone of his daughter, "Yeay Appa.. Pizza.. pizza.." 

Fast Forward >>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"They both just fell asleep" said Haknyeon as he walked into their bedroom

"That's good" said Juyeon who was working on his laptop on the bed.

Haknyeon joined his husband on the bed, leaning his head on the older's shoulder.

"You can sleep first baby, I still have to finish this first" said Juyeon, casually stroking his hair.

"Is it many?" asked Haknyeon, "Don't overwork, I don't want you to get sick"

"I know baby, I won't, I promise you" said Juyeon

"Then let's go to sleep" said Haknyeon

"In a minute baby" said Juyeon

"Hyung.." whined Haknyeon

"Alright Alright, you win" said Juyeon, closing his laptop.

"I just want you to get a decent sleep, that's all" said Haknyeon

"Thank you baby, for taking care of me" said Juyeon

"That's my job" said Haknyeon

They shared a quick kiss before both snuggling closer under the warmth of the cover.

"I'm so glad I bump into you that time" said Juyeon, recalling how they had met the first time.

"It was like two times" giggled Haknyeon

"Fate" said Juyeon, shrugging.

"Fate brought you to the house, fate brought you to me" said Juyeon

"And I'm glad I listened to my heart" said Haknyeon

"I love you Lee Haknyeon" said Juyeon

"I love you too Juyeon hyung" said Haknyeon

.

.

.

End of The Bonus Chapter


End file.
